Recuerdos del Verano
by CureWhite13
Summary: En 1999, un niño y una niña se conocen en la playa, y cada uno se queda con algo del otro, pensando en verse al día siguiente. Once años después, Sora Takenouchi decide pasar de los chicos para siempre. Hasta que se encuentra con Taichi Yagami, ese niño hecho hombre que no parece recordarla pero del cual ella sabe más de lo que parece. TAIORA Koumi-Miyakeru-Daikari/Yamakari
1. Fotografías bajo la cama

**N/A: **Pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Sí, con otra historia. Ésta, no obstante, es un completo AU en el que Sora y Tai no se conocen. O eso piensa Tai, al menos. Está basado en la minisaga de Federico Moccia de 'Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo' y 'Tengo ganas de ti'. Sobre todo de éste último título. Además alguna idea la he sacado de 'El Club de los Corazones Solitarios', de Elizabeth Eulberg. Y si habéis visto 'New Girl', la serie de Zooey Deshcanel, veréis alguna referencia B). No sé cómo hacer que mis historias sean populares así que pediré a mis hispano-parlantes amigos que las lean TTwTT.

Pooorfa, dejad reviews, ¿sí? :3 **Ojitos a lo Gato con Botas**

¡Ah! Lamentablemente, no poseo Digimon. Así que no, no es mío. TTwTT

PS- , déjame haberte copiado la idea de las citas entes de cada capíitulo, ¿sí? ^_^

* * *

Capítulo 1- Fotografías bajo la cama.

* * *

"Recordar las cosas del pasado no es necesariamente recordar las cosas como estaban." -Marcel Proust.

_·Playa de Odaiba, 1 de Agosto de 1999._

_Un pequeño muchacho; de pelo castaño revoltoso, piel color bronce, ojos chocolate y no más de once o doce años jugaba junto al agua, bajo la sombra del Rainbow Bridge con una pelota de playa rosa gigante, que tenía dos grandes ojos y una sonrisa dibujadas y de la que salían dos largas tiras también rosas como orejas._

_Le daba patadas a la pelota, primero un pie, luego otro. Uno, otro; uno, otro._

_Acababa de empezar las vacaciones y hacía mucho calor. Todos sus amigos seguían en casa durmiendo, pero él no. Él era Taichi Yagami, el siempre activo y nervioso capitán del equipo júnior de fútbol de la Escuela Elemental de Odaiba._

_Y, como estaba sólo, se encontraba un poco aburrido._

_Hasta que una niña de rasgos dulces y un gracioso pelo rojo se acercó a él._

_-Hola- dijo con su voz suave. Taichi se giró. La niña llevaba un bañador amarillo y agarraba con una mano un peluche grande, con aspecto de rábano rosa y de cuya cabeza salían unas hojas y tallos azules, rojos y amarillos-._

_-¡Hey!- respondió él, colocándose bien las gafas de aviador que le sujetaban el flequillo-. _

_La pelirroja se le acercó._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con interés-._

_-Jugar al fútbol. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_La niña asintió, sonriendo. Dejó su peluche sobre la toalla de su nuevo amigo y juntos jugaron durante mucho rato, chutando la pelota hacia el agua para que el otro entrase y se empapase. Rieron, hicieron competiciones de natación, y Taichi se sorprendió dejándola probarse las gafas a esa pequeña chica que acababa de conocer, algo que nunca había dejado hacer a nadie._

_Sora mantuvo las gafas en su cabeza el resto del día. Compartieron sus bocatas y luego jugaron un rato más. A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió preguntarle el nombre al otro. Se decían '¡Hey!' o '¡Oye, tú!'._

_Se lo pasaron pipa, pero Sora no vivía en Odaiba, así que cuando el Sol comenzó a caer, su madre la llamó y se tuvo que ir._

_Le dio un beso a Taichi en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. La miró correr hacia su madre y saludándole con la mano y luego se giró para recoger sus cosas. Se dio cuenta de que la niña se había olvidado su peluche. Tai se giró de nuevo._

_-¡EH!- gritó. La niña se volvió, era apenas una silueta a lo lejos pero le había oído-. ¡TE OLVIDAS DE TU PELUCHE!_

_-¡MAÑANA ME LO DARÁS!- respondió ella agitando una última vez la mano antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en el coche con su madre para volver a casa._

_Taichi se encogió de hombros y cogió su bolsa, su toalla, la pelota y el peluche._

_Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Miró hacia el puente y creyó poder distinguir el coche blanco de la madre de la niña, y su pelirroja cabecita en el asiento de atrás. El castaño cogió aliento, y vociferó:_

_-¡OYE! ¡MIS GAFAS! _

_Pero esta vez, nadie le respondió. _

_Bueno, pensó él. Al día siguiente él le daría a ella su peluche y recuperaría sus gafas. Soportaría la espera._

**oOo**

_·Tokyo, Diciembre de 2010._

-¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de perra!- gritó la pelirroja, lanzando una playera en dirección a un chico rubio que se cubría la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Largo! ¡Fuera, cabrón!

La playera le acertó al muchacho en la sien.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa, loca?– el rubio la miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué qué me pasa?- repitió ella, atónita.- ¿Qué qué me pasa a mí? ¡Has sido tú el que me has puesto los cuernos con Motomiya! ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ya!

Sora Takenouchi, de veintidós años, tenía la vida perfecta: Un trabajo como ayudante de fotografía en una revista de moda, un piso que parecía hecho para ella y a un precio de verlo y no creerlo y un novio guapo, con talento y cariñoso. Pero quizá su vida no era tan genial. Llevaba saliendo con Yamato Ishida cuatro años. Ella creía que era una relación afianzada, nunca habían discutido de forma seria, él la trataba bien y en cuanto a relaciones más íntimas, podría asegurar que ambos estaban más que satisfechos.

Y, así, sin más, la muchacha se había enterado el día anterior que Yamato llevaba cerca de dos meses viéndose con Jun Motomiya, una chica que llevaba colada por el rubio años y de la que éste siempre había pasado monumentalmente. Los había pillado en un café cerca de su lugar de trabajo, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y dándose el lote.

-Vamos a hablarlo, Sora… -pidió el muchacho, sus ojos azules sin armonía con el puchero de sus labios.

-¡Sora, mis cojones!- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta, agarró la pequeña maleta que Yamato tenía en su casa (y que ella misma había llenado tras ver cómo la engañaba) y la hizo rodar con furia hacia el chico, pillándole un pie-.

-¡Ah!-Yamato saltó-. ¡Estás pirada, pirada te digo!

-¡Oh, puedes apostar que sí!- los ojos de Sora se anegaron en lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia y odio-. ¡Muy mal tengo que estar para haberte soportado cuatro años! ¡Cuatro años! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO!

Se acercó al chico y le empezó a empujar hasta que éste estuvo fuera de su casa, en el felpudo.

-No quiero que vuelvas, no quiero que llames, no quiero ni que pienses en mí. Vete con Motomiya, ya que al parecer ella si que te satisface como yo no lo hago.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no me satisfagas…

-Pues ya me dirás qué te llevó a empezar a ver a esa pirada. ¡Vamos, desaparece de aquí!

Y, sin más, le cerró la puerta al rubio en las narices. Se apoyó contra ella y dejó que, por fin, sin Yamato cerca, las lágrimas le resbalasen por las mejillas. Sus hombros se sacudían con los sollozos, y la costaba respirar con normalidad.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?-gritó Sora, secándose la cara con la manga de su jersey-.

-Dame mi camiseta…- pidió Yamato desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

Sora miró alrededor, al suelo. Hecha un gurruño, junto al sofá. La camiseta blanca que ella misma le había regalado tras su último concierto. Con el calor de la discusión, había olvidado la manía del chico de llegar a casa y quitarse la camiseta antes que los zapatos.

Con furia, cogió la prenda y abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para asomarse y lanzarle a la cara la camiseta al chico.

Con ese último acto, cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta el suelo, llorando de nuevo.

No se paraba de preguntar, por qué, por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Con Yamato siempre había sido complaciente, siempre le había apoyado y cada vez que él quería un beso, un abrazo o algo más, ella estaba ahí para decir que sí y complacerle.

Se abrazó las piernas enfundadas en unos viejos vaqueros y hundió la cara entre las rodillas.

Además, ¿qué tenía esa Jun que no tuviese ella? Sora era alta, atlética, prometedora en su carrera, amable, atractiva. Jun tenía, para empezar, un pelo horrible; chillaba en vez de hablar, había literalmente acosado a Yamato durante más de dos años y miraba a Sora con asco.

La pelirroja tragó con fuerza. Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Sin mirar quién llamaba, sacó el aparatito rosa de su bolsillo y, moqueando, lo abrió.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, hipando-.

-¿Sora?- respondió la voz de su mejor amiga Mimi al otro lado del teléfono-. Sora, cielo, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Has echado ya a ese idiota de tu casa?

La pelirroja sollozó otra vez.

-S-hic-Sí…

-Ay madre… estás peor de lo que pensaba. Pensé que eras más fuerte que esto, cariño.

-Lo-hic- lo siento, Mimi… -Sora se secó de nuevo la cara con las mangas, y vio que la tela amarilla tenía manchas negras, de la máscara de ojos corrida-. Pero-hic- es que sigo sin saber qué…

-Shh.- dijo su amiga con vehemencia-. Voy para allá, no te tortures, ¿vale?

-Vale…-hic-

-Un beso, y ¡levanta la cabeza, que tú lo vales!

Sora sonrió mientras colgaba el teléfono. No sin esfuerzo, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de cerveza. La abrió y empezó a beber, caminando al sofá y dejándose caer a él, viendo su reflejo en la pantalla apagada de la televisión.

Al cabo de diez minutos, su puerta se abrió.

-¿Cielo?- preguntó Mimi, asomando su cabeza al interior de la casa, sus castaños y sedosos rizos cayendo suavemente sobre su hombro.

-Aquí- dijo Sora desde el sofá, levantando la mano y sin emoción en la voz.

-¡Sora!- Mimi cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su amiga-. Pero, ¿qué haces?– se sentó a su lado y la quitó la cerveza de la mano-. No te hagas esto, no ahogues así tus penas…

-¡Para ti es tan fácil decirlo..!- se lamentó Sora hundiéndose en el sofá-. ¿Quién te iba a engañar a ti? ¡Eres modelo!

Mimi Tachikawa, veintiún años, modelo para la revista de moda en la que Sora trabajaba. Se habían conocido cuando Sora comenzó estudiar Fotografía, ya que ella también había probado el curso, a ver qué tal se le daba. Lo había dejado, pero cuando Sora buscó el trabajo, para ganar experiencia, y vio que en la revista necesitaban modelos, rápidamente llamó a la que se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente.

La castaña, de porte alto y talle esbelto, rodó los ojos.

-Te sorprendería la de veces que me han puesto los cuernos.- Mimi abrazó a Sora y la besó la mejilla-. Y te digo por experiencia que así…- señaló la cerveza y a su amiga en general- …no se consigue nada. Vamos, tú eres guapa, lista y divertida, enseguida encontrarás a alguien mejor que ese rubio oxigenado.

Sora rió, Mimi y Yamato nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien y él odiaba cuando ella lo llamaba así.

-¿Ves?- sonrió Mimi-. Así te quiero ver. Venga, levanta que te vamos a poner guapa.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Sora con un puchero-. Mi plan es quedarme en casa viendo Dirty Dancing y comiendo helado.

Mimi bufó.

-Ni de coña.- la agarró la mano a su amiga y tiró de ella hasta que se levantó, no sin mala cara-. Tú te vas a poner preciosa y vamos a ir de fiesta, ¿me oyes? Y mientras, vamos a hablar de lo patético que era ese novio tuyo…

Y Sora rodó los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar a su cuarto, y mentalmente concienciándose de que la iba a tocar aguantar una larga sesión de ropa, maquillaje y, cómo no, risas con su amiga.

**oOo**

Taichi Yagami, veintidós años, aparcó su moto frente a la puerta de su mejor amigo, Koushiro Izumi, o Izzy, como él le llamaba desde críos.

Se acercó a su casa y llamó al timbre un par de veces hasta que el muchacho le abrió.

-¡Tai!- dijo él, sonriendo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa…

Se hizo a un lado para que el alto y naturalmente bronceado castaño entrase.

-Tengo entradas…- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacando de los bolsillos de su sudadera dos tickets blancos-.

-¡No!- Koushiro se acercó, le arrebató los papeles y los leyó-. ¡Va a ser la fiesta de Navidad del siglo! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- miró a Tai con ojos vivaces-. No habrás amenazado a nadie, ¿no?

Tai rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás hablando con el mejor goleador del Tokyo Fútbol Club, por favor…- esbozó una sonrisa torcida de orgullo-. Es una parte de mi premio. Dos entradas para la mejor fiesta de la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

-¿Y el resto del premio?- inquirió el muchacho, curioso-.

-Pues dinero. ¿Cómo crees que pago el alquiler?

-Igual te tirabas a la hija del casero.- Izzy se encogió de hombros-.

-Qué cabrón eres…- Tai le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le frotó el pelo-. Qué mala imagen tienes de mí. Sólo he salido con cuatro chicas en mi vida, ¿sabes? Y en cuanto a Mizuki… sólo fue un beso, no 'me la tiro'.- dijo, enfatizando con la voz y los dedos las tres últimas palabras.

-Oh, ¿sólo cuatro?- Koushiro empujó del formado brazo de su amigo y se zafó de su agarre-. Mira que a mí me decían que chica que veías chica con la que ligabas.

Taichi rodó los ojos, riendo.

-Un flirteo sano no le hace malo a nadie, Izzy. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Ay…

-Bueno. Lo que tú digas…

-Claro que sí.

-… pero la fiesta empieza enseguida. ¿No tendrías que prepárate?

Miró, escéptico a Taichi y su informal atuendo: Unos vaqueros, unas playeras y una sudadera azul.

-¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? ¡Anda, que voy genial! No diría lo mismo de ti…

Koushiro llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones marrones.

-Pareces Tintín, colega… -rió Tai-.

Izzy gruñó y entró a su cuarto seguido de su amigo. El castaño, sin permiso alguno, se acercó al armario de Koushiro y empezó a revolver dentro. A los pocos minutos sacó unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa de manga corta de su interior. Se los tiró al chico.

-Deberías dejar de darte tantas libertades, Tai…

-Vamos, sólo póntelo, ¿vale? Voy a por una cerveza, si no te importa.

-Sírvete… -Koushiro dio una cabezada hacia la cocina mientras se quitaba la camisa-.

Tai abrió la nevera de su amigo, sacó una lata y volvió al cuarto con ella. Koushiro ya se había puesto la parte de arriba y estaba ocupado con los vaqueros.

-¿Ves?- dijo Tai cuando acabó de vestirse-. Muuucho más guapo. Venga, vamos a ver el partido.

El castaño miró su reloj. Tenían una hora para llegar a la fiesta. Con su moto, en quince minutos estaban allí. Tenían tiempo de sobra.

Así que los dos amigos cogieron más cerveza y vieron juntos un partido de fútbol en reposición por la tele; Koushiro riendo mientras Tai gritaba cosas como '¡Pero si eso es tarjeta roja clarísima!' o 'Vaya árbitro de mierda.'

Luego, salieron de casa del pelirrojo. Tai le dio un casco de sobra y se sentó en la moto, seguido de Izzy, que se agarró al sillín y asintió para indicar que podían salir.

Taichi dio gas y la moto salió, ligera y veloz; pasando entre coches como un borrón negro, en dirección Shibuya.

**oOo**

-Sora, dime que lo que has dicho es broma. Lo es, ¿no?- Mimi abrió mucho los ojos mientras levantaba la mano para parar, como quien no quiere la cosa, a un taxi que pasaba por ahí-.

-No.- Negó Sora, sonriendo-. Lo digo totalmente en serio.

-No puede ser.- La castaña abrió la puerta del taxi y entró, sacudiendo la cabeza, anonadada-.

-Pues lo es. No más chicos. No voy a dejar que ningún gilipollas me vuelva a hacer daño.

Sora se acomodó junto a su amiga.

-A Shibuya, por favor.- indicó Mimi antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja-. ¡Pero, Sora! ¡Con la cantidad de chicos majos que hay!

-Dime uno.

-Pues… -Mimi pensó un momento, mordiéndose el labio-. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Koichi!

-Es gay, Meems.

-¿Hano?

-Casado y esperando un hijo.

-¿Y Takeru? Ese ni es gay ni está casado.

-Él es como el hermano que nunca tuve. No cuenta. Es como… como tú, pero en chica. Además, estoy segura de que entre él y Miyako hay algo…

-Ah, yo también… Oye, y si no quieres ligar, ¿para qué me he esforzado tanto en dejarte tan mona?

Sora se miró. Mimi la había intentado convencer de ponerse una falda, pero ella dijo que sabía escoger su ropa. La enseñó a su amiga unos pitillos negros y una camiseta gris de tirantes junto con una chaqueta gris a juego y Mimi dio su visto bueno. Pero luego insistió en maquillarla, la realzó con máscara negra sus ojos carmesís a Sora y la aplicó colorete.

-Pues no sé. Te dije que quería ver la tele y comer helado. No me dejas hacer nada.

-Si 'hacer algo' para ti es hincharte a helado y llorar mientras cantas con Patrick Swayze… entonces no, no te dejo hacer nada.

El taxista rió y Mimi le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Nunca le han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

El hombre encendió la radio, colorado.

Al fin, llegaron a Shibuya. Mimi salió del taxi aún cabreada y Sora pagó. Luego caminaron hacia la discoteca que daba una fiesta navideña (a pesar de quedar una semana y media para Navidad) que llevaba dando tema de conversación desde verano.

Mimi y Sora habían conseguido las entradas porque las jefas del local tenían estrecha relación con la revista en la que trabajaban y las habían cogido cariño. Las amigas pasaron por delante de una increíble moto negra, que Mimi admiró con un silbido, y pasaron dentro del local.

El ambiente era caluroso, a pesar de hacer mucho frío fuera. La gente bailaba al ritmo de una música electrónica y repetitiva que Mimi adoraba y Sora aborrecía.

Entraron hasta el medio de la pista, donde Mimi agarró a la pelirroja de los brazos y comenzó a moverla.

-¡Vamos!- gritó para hacerse oír-. ¡Muévete!

Sora negó.

-¡Sabes que odio ésta música!

-¡No seas quejica! ¡Disfruta, que estás soltera!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero se dejó convencer y empezó a moverse al compás del chunda-chunda de la música con su amiga.

**oOo**

-¡Vaya ambientazo, ¿eh?- rió Tai, apoyado en la barra del bar mientras bebía un vaso de cola-.

-Sí, hay más gente de la que me esperaba…

El castaño sonrió a unas chicas que los miraban.

-¿Ya empiezas a ligar?- preguntó, atónito, Izzy-.

-No, esas chicas nos miraban y se reían. Pensé que lo más correcto era responderlas…

-Claro, porque aunque hubiesen sido feas también lo hubieses correspondido, ¿eh?

-Sí. Soy un caballero, chaval.

-¡Vamos, quiero beber algo!- interrumpió una voz-.

Los amigos miraron tras Izzy. Una chica alta, muy delgada, de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel se acercaba a la barra tirando de una chica pelirroja, de mejillas encendidas por el calor del lugar y cara de aburrida. Se detuvieron a unos metros de los chicos, apoyadas sobre la superficie de madera.

-Meems, ¿me vas a arrastrar a todos los rincones de éste antro? Sin ofender.- dijo la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Taichi-.

-Pues mira, sí. Quiero que te lo pases bien, que conozcas chicos guapos y que olvides eso de ser soltera hasta que te mueras.

-Mi plan de ver Dirty Dancing me gusta más.

Taichi le dio un codazo a Koushiro y cuando éste lo miró, señaló a las chicas con la cabeza, levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, entretenido.

-No puedes encerrarte, Sor.- seguían ellas, ajenas a Tai e Izzy-. Sí, un capullo te ha hecho daño. Sí, estás dolida pero hay chicos ahí fuera que merecen mucho la pena.- miró al camarero-. Un vaso de cola, por favor.- se giró de nuevo hacia Sora y al hacerlo, vio a Tai y a Izzy-. Mira a esos dos.- susurró-. Qué monos.

Sora echó un vistazo y tuvo que luchar para que no se le bajase sola la mandíbula. Sí, el más bajito, con el pelo rojo más oscuro que ella era mono, pero ¿su amigo? Su amigo era algo del otro mundo. Alto. Bronceado. Pelo marrón revuelto, que la volvió loca. Ojos grandes color chocolate. Y una sonrisa preciosa. Era él. Notó que su estómago dio un salto.

La chica tragó saliva. No se iba a dejar convencer por alguien así. Todos los guapos acababan siendo unos cabrones al final.

-No son nada increíble.

-¿Tú estás viendo a quienes veo yo? Joder, el moreno te está mirando, Sor. ¡Venga, habla con él!

La pelirroja negó con firmeza.

-Te aviso que si no vas, voy yo y me quedo con los dos. Su amigo no está nada mal. Tiene un puntito de aspecto tímido que me gusta mucho.

-Pues adelante.

Mimi bufó, sacó la mejor de sus sonrisas y, ante el estupor de Sora, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola!- dijo, aumentando su sonrisa. Los chicos la saludaron con la cabeza, aunque los ojos de Taichi seguían fijos en Sora. No sabía por qué, pero la de esa pelirroja era una cara fascinante. Le parecía que ya la conocía de antes, pero no caía de dónde-. Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

Se acercó primero al bajito, le dio dos besos (provocando que él se sonrojase y ella riese cual colegiala) y luego al chico más alto, que por fin la miró y la sonrió.

-Un placer, Mimi Tachikawa.- dijo-. Yo soy Taichi Yagami, llámame Tai, y éste tomate de aquí es Koushiro Izumi.

Mimi rió de nuevo y miró a Koushiro.

-Bonito nombre, Kou. ¿Te puedo llamar Kou?-el chico asintió, aún colorado-. Esa chica tan hosca de ahí es Sora Takenouchi. ¡Sora, ven!

A regañadientes, la pelirroja se acercó y sonrió un poco forzadamente.

-Mira, Sor, ellos son Kou y Tai. Seguro que él y tú os lleváis bien, ¿eh?-la castaña empujó a Sora hacia el moreno, que levantó el brazo para agarrarla y evitar que se la pegase contra él.

-Perdón…- murmuró ella, enrojeciendo; mientras su amiga entablaba conversación con Kou-.

-No pasa nada. Es un placer, Sora.

Ella se zafó del chico, que abrió la mano para indicarla que tranquila, que ya la saltaba; y caminó hacia la barra para pedir un vaso de agua. Con una sonrisa torcida, Tai se colocó junto a ella, provocando que la muchacha rodase los ojos.

-Vaya huracán que está hecha tu amiga…- comentó con una risa. Sora se giró para ver al amigo de Tai riendo y a Mimi tocándole el brazo ligeramente. Pues sí que la había gustado, sí…- Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces enfadada.

Sora gruñó.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- rápidamente lamentó haber sido tan ruda, pero cada vez que pensaba que había un idiota cerca, se comportaba así-.

-Perdón por preocuparme…- se excusó el chico, girándose para apoyarse contra la barra con la espalda y los codos.- Para ser tan mona, eres un tanto maleducada.

-Idiota…- murmuró Sora, ruborizándose-.

-¿Ves?- rió él-. No te sulfures, no me importa…

La pelirroja le dio la espalda y miró a su amiga.

-Meems, yo me voy a casa… - dijo, tocándola el hombro-.

La castaña perdió su sonrisa.

-Vaya, si sólo llevamos aquí… poco…

-Una hora y media. Me has tenido un buen rato bailando y mirando como unos tíos llenos de esteroides te entraban.

Mimi gruñó.

-Gracias, no te vuelvo a traer. Pues que sepas que yo no voy a casa. Kou y yo vamos a por un batido a algún sitio cercano, ¿verdad?

Sora miró a su amiga como si ésta se hubiese vuelto verde.

-¿Te vas con él? ¡Mimi! ¡Que yo quiero volver a casa! No me queda dinero, voy a tener que ir andando…

Mimi abrió la boca para replicar pero no encontró palabras.

-Yo puedo llevarte, tengo moto…- intervino Tai, levantando la mano y pasándosela por la nuca-.

-¿Ves? Ya puedes ir a casa. ¿Vamos, Kou?- rió ella.

El pelirrojo asintió y saludó a Tai, que gritó '¡Adelante, tigre!' para despedirse; antes de girarse hacia Sora y sonreírla ampliamente.

-Por lo visto voy a hacer de chófer para usted, señorita.

-Ni en sueños.- Sora pasó a su lado, sus hombros chocando, enfadada-.

-Está bien, ten cuidado por el camino, que está muy oscuro.

Sora se fue, murmurando por lo bajo. Estaba enfadada con Mimi por irse, con ella misma por sentirse como se sentía y con Tai por ser tan sumamente encantador. Salió de la discoteca y el aire frío del Diciembre de Tokyo se clavó en sus piernas desnudas, su cuello expuesto y sus brazos, apenas cubiertos por una chaqueta fina. Gruñendo, se encaminó hacia la derecha, hacia el Rainbow Bridge.

-¡Eh, guapa!-dijo una voz, provocando que la chica se girase. Un chico alto, con el pelo color paja y cara de rasgos afilados se acercó, mirándola con deseo-. ¿Estás sola? ¿Te acompaño a algún sitio?

-N-no…- dijo ella dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a medida que el chico se la acercaba, hasta chocar con la pared-. Déjame, por favor…

El chico se juntó mucho a ella, Sora notó su… entrepierna crecer cuando la acarició el cuello y dirigió la vista a su escote.

-Vamos, si soy muy majo… enróllate un rato, preciosa…- dirigió su boca al cuello de Sora y ella miró a otro lado, sintiendo lágrimas inundar sus ojos-.

-Déjame… por favor…- susurró-.

El chico puso sus manos en la cadera de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus cuerpos aún más.

-No, me parece que no…

-¿No la has oído, gilipollas?- intervino una tercera voz-. Déjala en paz.

Sora notó como su acosador se alejaba de golpe de ella, y vio como caía al suelo para ponerse de pie rápidamente. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a Tai como el dueño de la voz de su defensor.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres, chaval?- dijo el otro chico encarándose-.

-El que te va a partir la cara como la toques un solo pelo a esta chica.- agarró al individuo por el cuello de la camisa-. Los tíos como tú me dais asco. Las chicas no son objetos, capullo. ¿Me oyes?

Sora estaba anonadada. El chico asintió, en sus ojos brillando el miedo.

-Bien.- Tai lo soltó con asco-. Ahora, haz un favor al mundo y piérdete.

El chaval se fue pitando y Tai se volvió hacia Sora, que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Estás bien?- Tai se acercó y colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella-. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha… te ha tocado?

Sora negó, evitando la mirada chocolate de Tai. No podía, después de que el la ayudase incluso cuando ella le trató así… Pero él la rodeó con el brazo.

-Vamos.- dijo-. Yo te llevaré. Coño, estás temblando…- Tai se paró, se quitó su sudadera y se la dio a ella-.

Sora se fijó en el trozo de piel del ombligo del chico que se vio cuando se quitó la prenda. Qué abdominales. Cogió la sudadera, esbozó un 'Gracias' tímido y se la puso. Olía bien. Luego siguió a Tai hasta la moto que ella y Mimi habían visto antes. El chico abrió los asientos y sacó un casco de cada uno, dándole uno a Sora.

-¿Es tuya?- preguntó ella, admirada-.

Tai asintió.

-Póntelo. ¿Dónde vives? Te llevo. No te voy a dejar ir sola con tipos como ese por aquí.

Sora se puso el casco y detectó asco en la voz de Tai. Sonrió.

-Vivo antes de cruzar el Rainbow Bridge, frente a Odaiba.

Tai asintió y se subió en la moto.

-Perfecto. Anda. Sube.

Sora pasó la pierna por encima de la moto y se quedó parada, dudando en si agarrarse a Tai o no.

-Sora, o te agarras a mí o te la pegas. Vamos, no seas cría.- dijo el castaño encendiendo la moto-.

Sora suspiró, tomó aire y se inclinó para rodear el torso de Tai con sus brazos, pegando la cabeza a su espalda. Tai dio gas y la moto salió.

Sora deseó quitarse el casco y sentir el viento y la velocidad en la cara. Pero veía pasar los coches y edificios, y las luces de Shibuya tan rápido que instintivamente se agarró más al chico.

En pocos minutos, Tai comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que se frenó del todo, aparcando la moto en la carretera entre dos coches. Había un pequeño muro y, tras él, el agua. Olía bien, a casa, pensó Sora al quitar se el casco y dárselo a Tai, que guardo ambos en las sillas.

-¿Qué edificio es?- preguntó el muchacho-.

-Oh, puedo ir sola, gra-

-Insisto. Hasta tu portal.

-Ese…- dijo la pelirroja señalando al segundo por la izquierda del cual frente al que se encontraban-.

Tai y ella caminaron en silencio, un silencio nada incómodo, hasta la puerta del edificio, frente a la cual se detuvieron.

-Muchas gracias, Tai.- dijo Sora, por primera vez sonriéndole al chico de verdad-.

-No ha sido nada. Ya te lo he dicho, tipos como ése me enervan.

Sora rió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su edificio.

-Hey…- susurró Tai. Sora se giró deprisa, quizá demasiado deprisa-.

-¿Sí?

-Te olvidas de mi sudadera.

El estómago de la chica saltó. Otra vez esas palabras.

-Sí…- se quitó la sudadera y la agarró un momento más, al mismo tiempo que Tai-.

-Un beso para darme las gracias estaría también bien…- sonrió él, con esa sonrisa torcida suya que te derretía-.

Sora lo miró atónita. Para un chico que parecía agradable, con el que quería mantener el contacto y por el que olvidaría su estúpida idea de quedarse soltera, y va y la caga.

Tiró con fuerza de la sudadera, él la soltó, y Sora se la lanzó a la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota, como todos, Yagami!

Y se dio la vuelta, entrando y cerrando la puerta del portal sin dar tiempo a Tai a decir adiós. El chico se fue de nuevo a su moto, poniéndose la sudadera. Olía a ella. Sonrió. Se sentó y dio gas. La moto voló por la carretera, cruzando el puente en dirección a su piso de Odaiba.

De pronto, el chico pensó que por qué Sora lo había llamado por su apellido.

* * *

Por su parte, Sora subió corriendo las escaleras a su casa, en el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y , sin descalzarse, tirando el bolso al sofá, corrió a su cuarto y se tiró de rodillas junto a la cama. Se agachó y sacó de debajo del colchón una caja grande de colores pastel en la que ponía 'Número 1' en letras grandes. La abrió. Dentro había fotos, todas de él. Él corriendo, él chutando un balón, él abrazando a su madre en la estación de autobús tras unas vacaciones fuera, él con su hermana en el parque, él con su bajito amigo en la playa de Odaiba junto a unas chicas muy morenas que tomaban el Sol con ellos.

También había un ticket para entrar al estadio de Tokyo de unos meses atrás. Una lista de la compra con esa letra desordenada que se le había caído en el supermercado, que ella encontró y nunca le devolvió. Un pequeño llavero con forma de casco de moto que ella había comprado en el mismo sitio que él, igual que el que el muchacho había comprado para sí. Ella lo había visto.

Recuerdos, todos del mismo chico. Recuerdos de los que ella ansiaba formar parte. Recuerdos a los que se había añadido sin permiso en las noches de insomnio. Recuerdos a los que acudía cuando Yamato no estaba.

Y, bajo todo eso, el recuerdo más importante. El único del que tenía la certeza era parte sin tener que inventarse historias maravillosas. Se puso de pie, sujetando las gafas de aviador que cierto chico de piel morena y cabellos castaños revoltosos la había dejado ponerse once años antes y que nunca llegó a devolverle. Sonrió con ternura.

Estaba segura de que Taichi Yagami no se había dado cuenta de quién era esa pelirroja a la que tuvo que salvar esa noche. Dudaba incluso de que se acordase de esa niña pelirroja de hacía once años.

Pero ella… ella no lo había olvidado. Ella sabía cada cosa que hacía. Jugador estrella y capitán del Tokyo F.C.. Amable, algo ligón. Un chico independiente pero que adoraba a su familia, sobre todo a su hermanita pequeña, Hikari, una chica adorable con la que se había cruzado varias veces en el supermercado y con la que se había intercambiado sonrisas alguna vez.

Dejó suavemente las gafas en la estantería pequeña y estrecha que había junto a su mesilla de noche, tras un par de libros finos y un frasco de su perfume favorito.

Se giró y fue al baño. Se quitó la ropa, dejó la fina chaqueta en su cama y el resto lo echó a lavar.

Se puso como pijama una camiseta fina y se quedó en ropa interior, no tenía fuerzas ni para ducharse, estaba agotada, ya lo haría por la mañana.

Se metió en la cama y abrazó la chaqueta, que olía a él porque se había puesto la sudadera encima de ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Al irse sin despedirse, había llamado a Tai 'Yagami'. Y Mimi nunca le había dicho el apellido de Tai.


	2. La racha de buena suerte

Capítulo 2- La racha de buena suerte.

"Nuestro amor es el hogar, y el hogar pueden abandonarlo nuestros pies pero nunca nuestros corazones." -Oliver Wendell Holmes.

Sora despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza y un buen trancazo. Se apoyó en los codos y miró alrededor. A su lado, la chaqueta estaba arrugada, había dormido abrazándola. En el suelo, la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior. Junto a la cama, la caja del 'Número Uno'

La pelirroja se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el borde del colchón. Alargó el brazo y cogió su foto favorita de Taichi. Una foto tomada a escondidas, como (casi) todas. Era una foto de un Tai adolescente, de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Acababa de marcar el gol de la victoria, el gol que llevaba al equipo del Instituto Odaiba al estrellato, a ser los campeones de la liga, a quedar como héroes ante los ojeadores de equipos importantes. Tai había marcado tres de los cinco goles, uno en el último minuto.

Sora lo recordaba perfectamente: El castaño, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hacia el lado de las gradas en el que ella se hallaba, con un brazo estirado y el otro con el codo doblado, como un superhéroe. El color rojo del uniforme resaltaba su moreno natural, y un '1' blanco plantado en el pecho. Pronto, todo el equipo se le echó encima.

Sora sonrió, le debía muchas cosas a Tai. Por él era fotógrafa y conocía a su mejor amiga. Sin querer, se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de aquella canción... _'It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do.'_ Qué identificaba se sentía en esos momentos. Con una sonrisa boba, bajó de la cama y colocó todo en la caja, y ésta bajo el colchón.

Caminó hasta el baño, y tras quitarse la ropa, entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua la resbalase por el pelo y el cuerpo.

Repasó mentalmente los eventos del día anterior. Lo que había comenzado como un día de mierda, gritando a su ahora ex-novio; acabó con ella abrazando, en la moto y hablando con el chico por el que había estado colada más de diez años.

Estaba en una nube. Feliz. En éxtasis.

Se preguntó si lo volvería a ver.

Tras la ducha se puso un chándal viejo y se dirigió a la cocina. Su desayuno habitual, un bol de leche y cereales y café.

Sentada, mientras llevaba a la boca la cuchara cargada, miró a la silla que estaba frente a ella. Cuántas veces Yamato se había sentado ahí, riendo con ella. Y cuántas veces ella había deseado ver a otra persona en su lugar.

Si Sora había aceptado salir con Yamato era porque no tenía esperanzas de llamar la atención de Taichi en ningún momento. Así que, cuando el rubio, un chico con talento, amable, pícaro, le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, Sora se dijo que oye, se merecía ser feliz. Y no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Ahora sí, nunca había dejado de seguir al castaño en las sombras. Ella siempre estaba ahí, escondida. Él era como su proyecto personal. Sí. Todo empezó un par de años después de conocerlo. Había sido su cumpleaños y se había comprado una cámara de fotos. Un día vio a un grupo de chicos divirtiéndose y los hizo una foto. Al verla con el zoom, se fijó en uno de los muchachos. Su pelo revoltoso y ojos color chocolate la llevaron de inmediato a aquel uno Agosto de 1999.

Sora jadeó y se acercó más a los amigos que bromeaban bajo la Torre de Tokyo. Sí, era él.

Con cuidado a no ser descubierta, Sora aumentó el zoom del aparato y comenzó a fotografiar al chico.

Sin saber por qué, cuando el grupo de separó, la pelirroja siguió al chico hasta su casa en Odaiba, y hasta se quedó abajo, en los pórticos, para ver a qué piso entraba. Más tarde, al subir ella misma, comprobó que era el apartamento número 1306.

A partir de ahí, había comenzado a 'casualmente' encontrárselo en todos lados. Ella siempre tanía su cámara lista y hasta había ahorrado para comprar una impresora de fotos.

Lo que ella al principio veía como un juego, una curiosidad, atracción... pronto vio que, en su adolescencia, todo eso evolucionó a amor.

Sora cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las memorias, siempre ahí para recordarle que no todo en la vida es fácil. No, no si la persona que adoras, con la que quieres compartir tu tiempo no sabe que existes.

La pelirroja salió de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá. No tenía ganas de nada, era Domingo, estaba cansada y un poco deprimida, sobre todo porque los dos chicos con los que estaba vinculada 'románticamente' pasaban de su cara.

Así que cogió su portátil y, apoyándolo en su regazo, decidió mirar su correo.

A parte de correos llenos de imágenes curiosas por parte de Mimi; tenía un e-mail de su trabajo.

Su jefa le decía que al día siguiente fotografiaría a 'unos campeones', que así, aparte de seguir con la línea de 'cosas de moda' de la revista, podrían atraer algún nuevo lector.

Sora se preguntó quiénes serían esos campeones. Sólo esperaba que fuesen normales, y no chulitos con su supuesta victoria subida a la cabeza.

La pelirroja decidió ver una película que se había descargado hacía poco. Cuando llevaba unos tres cuartos de hora vistos, su timbre sonó. Dejando el portátil en el sofá y con cara de extrañeza, Sora fue a ver quién estaba fuera. Tras la puerta se encontró a su mejor amigo, un joven rubio de grandes ojos azules, que sonreía ampliamente.

"¡Takeru!" la chica saltó para abrazar al chico, que la sujetó de la cintura.

"¡Hola, Sor!" dijo él, feliz.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Sora mirando al chico sin soltarlo.

"No me hace falta excusa para venir a verte." repuso Takeru encogiéndose de hombros. Sora sonrió. "Sin embargo..." la pelirroja lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. "Oh, no es nada malo. Al contrario. Es sobre Miyako..." comenzó el muchacho.

Sora sonrió con ganas y abrazó a su amigo sin dejarlo acabar.

"¡Por fin! ¡Lo sabía!"

El rubio rió y se sonrojó visiblemente.

"Venga, pasa..." Sora señaló con la cabeza al interior de su casa yTakeru entró. "Cuéntame, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Qué dijo?"

Takeru se sentó en el sofá de su amiga mientras esta apartaba el portátil y ocupaba la misma posición que hacía unos minutos. El rubio suspiró y comenzó su historia.

"La pedí que se reuniese conmigo en el café de la esquina, el que está junto a la Torre de Tokyo…"

"Oh, lo conozco, es un buen sitio."

"¡Déjame empezar, Sora!" replicó Takeru.

"Perdón…" las mejillas de la chica hacían juego con su pelo.

"Gracias… Pues quedamos allí porque…. Tenías razón, no podía guardarme esto más tiempo. Total, que la invité a un café y comenzamos hablando de tonterías, ¿sabes? Como el trabajo y esas cosas."

"No me lo puedo creer. Trabajáis juntos, ¿por qué habláis de trabajo?"

Takeru le echó una mirada fría a Sora y ésta se calló enseguida.

"Gracias." Repitió el rubio. "Bueno, el caso es que de repente se lo dije, le dije que me gustaba y que querría darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro."

"¿Y qué hizo ella? ¡Oh, Takeru, es tan bonito!"

El rubio soltó un bufido. "Te aseguro que si vuelves a interrumpirme, me largo."

"Perdón. Pero, ¿qué dijo?"

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pues se puso colorada y me dijo que llevaba años queriendo salir conmigo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Años, años callándonos las cosas y sentíamos lo mismo…"

Sora se quedó muy quieta, esperando a que su amigo continuase.

"Bueno, ¿ahora ya no dices nada?" Takeru levantó una ceja.

"Oh, sí, perdón…" Sora sacudió la cabeza. "¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Takeru!" dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. "Te lo mereces. Los dos os lo merecéis."

El chico no pudo evitar inclinarse y abrazar a Sora. Se conocieron cuando ella tenía catorce años, y él doce. Resumiéndolo mucho, la había pillado con las manos en la masa, sacando fotos a Taichi con su cámara escondida tras un árbol en el parque.

_"¿Qué haces? Preguntó el pequeño niño rubio con los ojos azules muy abiertos, mirando a la niña pelirroja que se agazapaba tras el tronco del gran árbol, con una cámara negra entre las manos._

_La muchacha se sobresaltó y aferró la cámara con fuerza._

"_Nada." Respondió rápidamente._

"_Mentira. Te he visto hacerles fotos a esos chicos. Eso es muy raro, ¿sabes?"_

"_¡Pues si no te gusta, vete y no mires!"_

"_¿Por qué haces fotos?"_

"_No te importa." Sora se estaba empezando a hartar del chico. Además, se había puesto colorada._

"_Claro que no. Pero me aburro. Y si no me lo dices, igual aviso a Tai y a sus amigos de lo que estás haciendo."_

"_¿Tai?" preguntó la niña con un nudo en el estómago. Así se llamaba el castaño que le gustaba._

"_Sí, Tai, el chico de pelo marrón." afirmó el rubio señalando al chico en cuestión._

"_¿Lo conoces?" murmuró Sora, con miedo a que su juego se acabase._

"_Claro que sí, todo el mundo conoce a Taichi Yagami..."_

'_Así que se apellida Yagami…' pensó Sora._

"…_es el mejor jugador de la liga juvenil de fútbol, ¿sabes?"_

_Sora levantó una ceja, de repente interesada en lo que el rubio le contaba._

"_Sí, no me mires así. ¿En tu colegio no hay ligas de fútbol? Seguro que el Instituto Odaiba os ha dado miles de palizas. Taichi es genial. Nunca he hablado con él pero todos dicen que es genial. A mi amigo Daisuke le firmó un autógrafo el otro día. Daisuke casi lo enmarca. Idolatra a Taichi."_

"_Oh, ya veo." dijo Sora. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. "Sí lo sabía, por eso hago fotos. Algún día seré reportera. Tengo que empezar por algo." mintió la pelirroja, intentando así que el chico la dejase sola._

"_Oh, ¿me puedo quedar contigo? Parece un juego guay."_

_Sora suspiró y asintió. "Pero no hagas ruido, ¿vale?"_

Desde entonces, Sora y Takeru habían comenzado a ir juntos a partidos de fútbol, y al cine, y al parque. Se hicieron muy amigos. Sora consideraba al rubio el mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida, sobre todo porque en su instituto sólo hablaba con chicos porque era demasiado 'poco femenina' para salir con chicas.

Eventualmente, al cabo de unos meses, Sora admitió que ella no sabía que Tai jugaba al fútbol, sino que estaba colada por él. Takeru se enteró de toda la historia y ahí, su amistad se afianzó y su confianza incrementó.

El rubio sabía todo sobre Sora, ella todo sobre él. Eran los mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que la chica siempre había deseado que fuese Taichi el que ocupara ese lugar.

"Bueno, ¿y tú?" preguntó Takeru, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, ¿yo?"

"Sí. Sé que Yamato y tú lo habéis dejado." dijo él con la mandíbula rígida.

"Uhm, sí. Takeru, no vas a creer lo que me ha pasado ayer." Sora tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, sentía el corazón en un puño y mariposas en el estómago.

Y oh, qué bien conocía Takeru esa cara, esa postura. Qué bien conocía a la pelirroja.

"Taichi." susurró.

Sora asintió. "Hemos hablado. Me ha traído a casa en su moto, lo he abrazado." Consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.

La cara del rubio se iluminó por la suerte de su amiga.

"¡Dios, felicidades!" gritó él. Sora se sonrojó. "Sora, es fantástico. Quizá os hagáis amigos."

"No seas bobo." Sora miró al suelo. "Me trajo a casa por pena, no porque le guste. Además, no nos parecemos, no somos del mismo mundo; él es guapo, divertido, la gente lo adora…"

"Y tú eres guapa, inteligente, y la gente que te conoce te adora." afirmó Takeru dando una palmada en la pierna de la chica. "Mira, sabes lo que opinaba de Yamato. Lo habéis dejado, y has conocido oficialmente a Taichi. Eso parece una racha de buena suerte. No la dejes malgastarse, ¿vale?"

Sora lo pensó un momento. Aún la dolía un poco que Yamato la hubiese engañado, con Jun nada menos. Pero era Taichi. Y sólo pensar en la posibilidad de ellos dos juntos, su sonrisa nacía con fuerza.

"Ah, ¿ves?" dijo Takeru. "Ya tienes esa sonrisa enamorada. No sé qué hacías con Yamato. Taichi es mejor para ti."

"¿Tú crees?"

"No lo creo, lo sé." Dijo el rubio cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo.

Sora se levantó, abrió y se encontró con Mimi, que vestía la misma ropa del día anterior y sonreía como una quinceañera.

"¿Mimi?" preguntó Sora, confusa. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Mimi sonrió aún más y asintió. Sin esperar a que su amiga dijese nada, entró en el apartamento.

"Oh, hola Meems."

"¡Hola Takeru!" dijo la castaña con voz aguda.

"Mimi, ¿qué narices te pasa? Me preocupas."

"¡No, no!" dijo la aludida negando con ímpetu. "No, estoy genial, estoy fenomenal, Sor. ¡Creo que me gusta Koushiro!"

Sora frunció el ceño. "¿Kou… Koushiro?" hizo memoria. "¡Oh! El amigo de Tai…"

Takeru levantó una ceja y se incorporó. "Esto… es una charla de chicas, ¿no?"

Mimi lo miró con ojos brillantes y asintió. El rubio suspiró con una sonrisa, rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Sora, te llamo más tarde, o ya nos veremos, ¿vale?"

Sora rió. "Por supuesto. Adiós, Takeru."

Cuando el muchacho cerró la puerta, se giró y miró a Mimi, brazos cruzados, mirada escéptica y mordiéndose el carrillo.

"¿Y bien?"

Mimi suspiró. "Sora,es un chico fantástico. Tiene mi edad. Es súper listo, estáestudiando informática avanzada y además sabe un montón de cosas, ¿sabes? Su casa está llena de libros y aparatos electrónicos. Y él es tan dulce…"

"Espera, rebobina. ¿Has ido a su casa?"

"¡Pues claro! ¿Qué pasa, Taichi no vino aquí?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Sora se puso colorada.

"Oh, ¿fuisteis a su casa, entonces?"

"¡Mimi! ¡No! Me trajo a casa y se largó. Yo no mantengo relaciones con el primer guapo que se me pone por delante."

"Llevas sin ser soltera demasiado tiempo, cielo. ¡Vive un poco!" Mimi cerró los ojos, colocó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo y sonrió de nuevo. "Kou y yo hemos vuelto a quedar mañana. Esta noche ha sido genial…"

"No quiero saberlo."

"Fuimos a por un batido y luego le pregunté donde vivía y me lo dijo y estábamos tan cerca… Y yo lo besé. Y luego lo hicimos, ¿sabes? El amor. Y es un chico súper dulce. Y tierno. Y gentil. Y hoy me ha hecho el desayuno. Es un poco calladito, pero eso me da igual."

"No quería saberlo, Mimi. Honestamente, no me creo que te acuestes con el primer chico mono que pillas."

"Y yo que no lo hagas. Taichi era un bombón, y creo que le gustabas."

"No seas boba. Además, si era un bombón, ¿por qué te fuiste con su amigo?"

"Tengo un punto débil con los cerebritos."

Sora rodó los ojos.

**oOo**

Taichi se levantó tarde aquella mañana, y hubiese dormido mucho más de no ser por Koushiro, su mejor amigo, que había llamado al timbre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tai, huraño como siempre que se despertaba, con ojos legañosos, pelo aún más revuelto que de costumbre y vistiendo apenas un pantalón de chándal gris y viejo.

"Buenos días a ti también…" dijo Koushiro, entrando y dejando una bolsa de papel en la encimera de su amigo. "Café y un donut."

"Uhm, gracias. Te perdono el haberme despertado tan pronto." Dijo Tai sacando el donut y dándole un mordisco.

"Taichi, son casi las dos."

"Lo que yo te decía, pronto."

Koushiro rió mientras su amigo probaba el café.

"¿Y qué te trae por mi humilde morada?"

"Uhm…" Koushiro se puso colorado. En su mente, era mucho más fácil hablar de chicas con Tai. Oh, iluso de él. Nunca era fácil. "Ayer me lo pasé bien con Mimi.." dijo al fin.

"Oh, ¿la delgadita?" dijo Tai acabando de comer. "¿Qué hicisteis, fierecillas?"

"Pues…" Koushiro enrojeció aán más. "Fuimos a por unos batidos y luego a mi casa."

"Ah, eso me gusta, Kou. Supongo que lo hicisteis, ¿la vas a volver a ver?"

El pelirrojo asintió. "Sí,y sí. Tengo ganas de verla, es una chica genial, divertida, y creo que me gusta."

"Uh, es más serio de lo que creía. ¿Qué tal es?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, genial, diver…"

"No, en el catre, coño."

"No sé si responder a eso. Uhm. Bien. Genial, supongo."

"Tomaré eso como un 'Es la hostia', pero en tu idioma."

Koushiro frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, y tú con su amiga?"

"¿Sora?" Tai levantó una ceja. "Digamos que la salvé el culo y la llevé a casa. Es un poco sosa. Aunque muy mona, y no está nada mal. Las he visto mejores."

"Pues a mí me pareció perfecta para ti."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el castaño, terminando su café y mirando a su colega con la ceja levantada.

"Pues digamos que se la debe dar muy bien eso de dar malas contestaciones, según vi. Ella parece más educada que tú, de todas formas."

Taichi le dio al chico una colleja.

"¡Au!" Koushiro se frotó la coronilla.

"Me alegra ver lo agradable que me consideras."

"Me alegra que te alegre. Joder, ay, qué daño."

"Tú te lo has buscado, pequeño saltamontes. Por cierto, veo que vienes listo para la fiesta."

"¿Qué fiesta?"

"No es una fiesta, bueno, más o menos. Yutaka, el vecino de arriba, ha aprobado todas este trimestre y quiere celebrarlo. Me ha invitado, y a ti. Vamos a ser pocos, unos diez o así. Música, algo de beber y poco más. Visita de cortesía."

"Oh, ya veo."

"De todas formas, tengo que ir a comprar algo para llevar. Un vino barato, algo de comer, no sé."

"Quizá una tarta…"

"Sí. Bueno. Tengo que ir al supermercado de todas formas. Volveré en media hora o así."

"¿Y yo?"

"Puedes usar mi portátil, sé que esas cosas te gustan, cariño…" dijo el castaño riéndose y poniendo morritos a su amigo, que rió y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Tai iba a su cuarto y se quitaba su improvisado pijama.

El castaño se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa relativamente nueva y poco usada y unas playeras. Cogió su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Hasta luego!"

"Nos vemos…" respondió Koushiro desde el sofá, levantando la mano como despedida.

Taichi caminó hasta el supermercado donde siempre compraba, frente al edificio de Fuji TV. Allí saludó a Megumi Hatagami, la cajera, una joven morena y tímida de diecinueve años con la que Tai había salido unas cuantas veces y que estaba colada por el chico, siempre de manera sana y educada.

"Hola, Taichi." Dijo con su voz dulce y agitando la mano.

"Megumi." Tai asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a la chica con sinceridad. Le caía bien, era agradable y una buena amiga, al fin y al cabo.

Junto a la caja, cogió una cesta y se dirigió a los pasillos. Mentalmente repasó la lista de la compra. _'Una barra de pan… leche… pizza… embutido… sushi congelado… huevos… oh, el pastel para Yutaka… sí, le llevaré un pastel de chocolate y… ¡mierda!' _Tai dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar caerse.

**oOo**

Sora había comenzado a comprar allí porque Yuuko Yagami, la madre de Taichi, frecuentaba el lugar. Además, la gustaba el sitio. La cajera era joven, pero amable, y los productos de calidad. Así que, cuando se mudó a prácticamente Odaiba, decidió que ese sería su supermercado.

Y necesitaba comprar cosas para la semana. Mimi se había ido a comprar ropa, así que ella aprovechó.

Llevaba puestos sus vaqueros y una blusa. Había añadido un pañuelo al cuello, pero al salir de casa se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser invierno, no hacía demasiado frío, y se lo quitó, poniéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

En el súper había aire acondicionado y calefacción, para acabar.

Y qué casualidad, o como dijo Takeru, racha de buena suerte, cuando giró para cambiar de pasillo y se chocó de bruces con Taichi Yagami.

"¡Mierda!" soltó el chico, trastabillando un poco para atrás y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se fijó en quién había chocado con él. "¿Sora?"

La pelirroja pestañeó con fuerza. Sí, su buena suerte había aumentado en los últimos días…

"Taichi…" susurró ella.

"Cuanto tiempo… ¿me echabas de menos?"

Sora pensó rápido. No se podía permitir un desliz como el de la noche anterior.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, frunciendo el cejo, como si no supiese que Tai vivía cerca.

"Mi casa está a cinco minutos, cielo."

La pelirroja se sonrojó, la había llamado cielo. Eso significaba su nombre, además. Tai se percató de ello y sonrió.

"Uhm, veo que sí que me echabas de menos…"

"Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿eh?"

"Tengo mis razones." Sora entrecerró los ojos. "Vale, lo siento. ¿Llegaste bien a casa anoche?"

"Sabes que sí."

"¿No crees que me merezco algo a cambio?" dijo Tai, una idea cruzándole la mente.

"Ya te dije gracias."

"No. Tengo una fiesta y quiero llevar algo de comer, pero no sé qué tarta llevar. ¿Y si me ayudas?"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, ya te lo dije, un beso estaría bien…" el castaño esbozó su sonrisa de medio lado y el estómago de Sora dio un vuelco, la pelirroja tuvo que luchar por no temblar.

"Ja,ja. Eso es todo, gracias." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia los congelados.

Taichi se quedó mirándola. Pues no, no estaba nada mal, tenía buen culo, desde luego. Sora se giró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo el muchacho, haciendo así que su cara y su pelo tuviesen el mismo color.

"¿Vienes o no? Tengo cosas que hacer." Consiguió decir ella.

"Voy, voy…" el chico caminó hasta situarse a su altura y juntos fueron a la nevera de tartas.

"¿Conoces bien al chico?" preguntó Sora.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que el anfitrión es un chico?" repuso Taichi, perspicaz.

Sora sintió cómo su estómago se desplomaba. ¿Una chica?

"Lo había supuesto, lo siento…"

Tai soltó una carcajada. "No, es un chico, mi vecino de arriba. No lo conozco mucho, es… majo. Hablamos. Buen vecino."

"Entonces no lleves las grandes. Opta por estas. Son para cuatro o cinco personas y las de chocolate están de muerte."

Tai tomó nota mentalmente. _'Así que le gusta el chocolate, bien.'_ Porque, con beso o sin él, antes o después, el castaño de dijo que conseguiría que Sora aceptase tener una cita con él.

De algún modo, Tai sacó, a partir de eso, temas de conversación del estilo '¿Vas a muchas fiestas?' mientras ambos acababan sus compras.

Sora no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, parecían una pareja, y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Taichi, sonriendo a su vez.

"¿Uh?" Sora parpadeó. "No, nada. Eres más majo de lo que parece"

"Gracias." Tai rió a carcajadas. "Tú eres menos hosca de lo que pareces."

"¡Oh, vaya!" Sora fingió estar herida. "Gracias…"

"Un placer, señorita…" respondió él, sus ojos marrones sonriendo a la vez que sus labios.

Fueron juntos a pagar. Primero pasó Sora, que enrojeció cuando Megumi tuvo que pasar por la luz roja los tampones, ya que Taichi ahogó una carcajada.

Luego le tocó el turno al chico, que comenzó a hablar con la cajera de manera natural, amable. Sora no pudo evitar estar un poco celosa mientras la morena apoyaba su mano en la de Tai mientras ambos reían.

Tras acabar, salieron a la vez y la pelirroja mantuvo conversación (el tiempo, cuánto llevaba viviendo en Odaiba…), evitando así tener que despedirse del castaño tan pronto. Caminaron juntos hasta el bloque de apartamentos del chico, que era el que estaba en frente al que tenían sus padres, es decir, donde él había vivido hasta ser mayor de edad.

"Bueno… te dejo en paz." Dijo Sora cuando se detuvieron frente al portal.

"Puedes pasar, si quieres." Dijo Taichi con tono pícaro. "La fiesta va a estar bien."

La pelirroja tuvo que luchar por no decir que sí.

"No, mañana tengo que trabajar. Además, no conoceré a nadie."

"Me conocerás a mí…" Tai dio un paso adelante, y Sora no se movió, fijando sus ojos carmesí en los chocolate del muchacho. Jo, qué guapo era…

"Uhm… no, creo que no…" rió ella con suavidad, como una colegiala. Decidió que, si tantas ganas tenía él de llevarla a su casa, que se lo trabajase.

Tai sonrió de lado y dio otro paso, juntándose a ella y dándola en la cintura con el dedo.

"Algún día dirás que sí."

"Algún día…"

Taichi se inclinó y la susurró en la oreja.

"Te guardo la palabra."

Rápidamente, se incorporó y se abrió la puerta de su edificio. Sora sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que en la mano que el chico levantó para despedirse… ¡estaba su pañuelo!

La chica se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Vació.

"¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!" la chica corrió hacia el portal pero la puerta estaba cerrada. "Mierda…"

Murmurando por lo bajo, volvió andando a casa, cruzando el Rainbow Bridge.

Entró a su apartamento y colocó el contenido de las bolsas en su sitio. Miró el reloj. Las seis y media. Uhm. Tenía hambre.

Como adoraba cocinar, y creía que se lo merecía, Sora decidió preparar uno de sus platos favoritos, filete con verduras.

Pasó la siguiente hora y pico cocinando todo cuidadosamente; los vegetales cortados a la perfección, la carne en su punto.

Cuando se sentó a degustarlo, se dijo que ojalá Taichi estuviese ahí. Y fue un deseo que la salió de repente, no como fan-acosadora que podría ser considerada; sino como chica que se estaba colgando también por la personalidad del muchacho, que hasta entonces, sólo se había imaginado…casi. Los recuerdos la asaltaron de nuevo.

"_¡GOOOOOOOL!" las gradas de la derecha, llenas de gente vestida de rojo, vibraron cuando la afición del equipo de fútbol juvenil del Instituto Odaiba se puso de pie para alabar al jugador que lucía un '1' en el pecho._

_Sora tenía la cara pintada de rojo, a juego con su sudadera, y sacaba fotos como loca mientras Taichi estiraba los brazos y luego el equipo se le abalanzaba._

_La muchacha dejó la cámara un momento para aplaudir y vitorear, al mismo tiempo que el árbrito pitaba tres veces para indicar que el partido había acabado._

_ La multitud bajó de sus asientos, el equipo perdedor se fue con la cabeza baja mientras los ganadores se quedaban en el campo para hablar con los fans. Sora respiró hondo y se dirigió al capitán. Él._

"_Uhm… ¿Taichi?" dijo ella. El chico, de dieciséis años, se giró y levantó las cejas con sorpresa para luego sonreír._

"_¡Hola!" dijo con alegría._

"_Muchas felicidades. ¡Lo has hecho genial!"_

"_Gracias…" El muchacho no sabía si la chica lo decía por quedar bien o porque sabía de lo que hablaba._

"_El regateo de tu equipo es increíble. ¿Y las fintas? Las fintas que hacéis dan envidia. Ojalá mi técnica fuese como la tuya. O la mitad de buena." Soltó la pelirroja para demostrar que sabía de fútbol._

_El castaño amplió su sonrisa. "Vaya, ¿juegas?" Ella asintió. "¡Genial! Muchas gracias… Uhm… bonito maquillaje."_

_Sora rió._

"_¡Eh, Yagami!" dijo una voz, provocando que ambos jóvenes se girasen. "Deja de ligar y vamos a cambiarnos."_

_Sora dio gracias por tener la cara pintada, pues ahora estaría de exactamente ese mismo color. Taichi hizo un signo con el dedo corazón a su compañero y se giró a Sora._

"_Bueno, un placer. Me voy. ¡Gracias por animarnos!"_

_Sora asintió con ilusión. Taichi trotó hacia los vestuarios. A medio camino se giró y siguió corriendo hacia atrás._

"_¡Eh! ¡La próxima vez, ven sin la cara pintada!"_

A esas alturas, Sora volvía a sonreír como una cría. Sacudió la cabeza y recogió el plato de la cena que ya había acabado.

Se sentó en el sofá y terminó de ver esa película, abrazándose a sí misma. Qué frío.

A las doce más o menos, se fue a la cama. Puso el despertador, se cambió al pijama y enseguida estaba frita.

"BEEP BEEP"

Sora abrió un ojo, apagó el despertador y bostezó. No tenía ganas de trabajar. Malditos Lunes. Pero tenía una sesión que hacer y no podía faltar. Los campeones… Uhm.

Medio dormida, se duchó, vistió con unos pantalones marrones y jersey beige y desayunó sus cereales con leche y café.

En una hora estaba calzada y lista para trabajar.

El estudio estaba en Hikarigaoka, y para llegar tenía que coger el bus. En el trayecto, para variar, pensó en Tai, en ella, en Mimi y Koushiro…

Cuando entró al edificio, su jefa la saludó y la llevó al plató donde se realizaría la sesión. En él estaba un grupo de unos nueve o diez chicos jóvenes, todos vestidos de forma casual. Eran atléticos, claramente deportistas y Sora podría jurar que conocía a uno o dos de algo.

"Hola a todos." Dijo, dándoles la mano a cada uno. "Soy Sora Takenouchi, yo haré las fotos para el reportaje sobre… uhm… vuestra victoria."

Uno o dos rieron y Sora se sonrojó y se giró para preparar su cámara.

"Bien, estamos todos, ¿no? Por favor…"

"No, falta el capitán." Interrumpió uno, el que más familiar le resultaba a la chica.

"¿El capitán?"

"No, mira, está ahí…" dijo otro, señalando con la cabeza a alguien que estaba tras Sora.

"Siento llegar tarde…" dijo una voz jadeante tras de Sora, provocando un escalofrío en ésta.

La chica se giró, el capitán dejaba su mochila de deportes en el suelo y se incorporaba. Pero no llegó a reunirse con su equipo, se detuvo mirando a Sora.

"Vaya… hola."

"¿Tú? ¿Voy a fotografiar al Tokyo FC?"

**oOo**

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos. Ya sé que he tardado tres semanas, pero como bien sabe SophieMJensen, estaba en Inglaterra, leyendo con lagrimillas en los ojos vuestros reviews gastando el saldo de mi móvil. Jej.

Este cap es más corto que el anterior, casi 700 palabras menos, pero no puedo más TwT... Estoy cansadita.

Es más aburrido pero tiene recuerdos así que da algo de trama a la historia.

~**Ya tengo pensada esta historia**, tendrá siete, ocho quizá y como mucho diez capítulos. **Para mi siguiente y ya planeada historia**, necesito que me digáis: **¿Qué queréis, otro Taiora o un Michi?**

Estoy abierta y apoyo ambos ships así que lo que prefiráis. Eheheh. B3

Reviews:

**·Zulema**: Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad ^_^ Sí, es bonito que se encontrasen de peques y sí, ya ves que Kou y Mimi hicieron algo más que tomar un batido... B)

**·Anaiza18:** Waaaa, ¡mucahs gracias! Ojalá éste te parezca interesante también.

**·Lucy-Yagami: **Aquí tienes la parte 2 ^_^ ¡Ojalá te gusteeee!

**·SophieMJensen: **WAAAAA. UN REVIEW TUYO. -Dead- No sé si eso de que Tai te recuerde a hache es bueno o malo xD No quiero parecer una mala escritora-copiante ^_^"

Muchisimas gracias por leerlo y qué bien que te haya gustado...

Sí, ojalá esto ocurriese en la vida real... -Dream...-

Ah, sí iba por ti lo de las citas, pero esque copié tu usuario y como lo copié de un link no sale xD

**·IVYMON: **Muchísimas gracias :'D

**·Rosie'Kastillo: **No lo dejo así, tranquila... estaba fuera y no podía actualizar, yo que soy mu lista la comencé justo el día antes de irme de viaje xD

**Curiosidad: **Para el capítulo 1, mientras escribía escuché: **Number one** de **Skye Sweetnam; Better than revenge **y **Picture to burn **de **Taylor Swift; Cuídate **de **LOVG; Unwritten **de** Natasha Bedingfield; Let go **de **Vanessa Hudgens **y **Time after time **de **Eva Cassidy.**

Para el cap. 2: **Eclipse **de **Beth;** **Coming for you **de **Jojo; Deseos de cosas imposibles **de **LOVG; A thousand miles **de **Victoria Justice; Look after you **de **Louis Tomlinson **y **I don't mind if you don't mind **de **Ron Pope.**

De alguna manera, me inspiraron ^_^ ¡Y las recomiendo todas!

Una vez más, dejad reviews. Críticas constructivas, comentarios... eso sí, si venis a decir que es un horror, que lo odiais y que soy malísima, ahorráoslo porque no voy a responder a eso.

¡Gracias!


	3. Corazones Cambiantes

Cap.3- Corazones cambiantes

"En el momento en que una persona se enamora, se convierte en mentirosa" -Harlan Ellison

El corazón de Sora latía con fuerza al encontrarse a Taichi frente a ella, sonriente y tan guapo como siempre. La boca se la secó de repente.

"Por lo visto, sí, sí que nos vas a fotografiar…" afirmó Tai, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y acercándose a sus amigos. "No sabía que fueses fotógrafa."

Sora carraspeó, tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. "No tendrías por qué saberlo, nos hemos visto dos veces." El equipo aulló, y Tai se ganó alguna colleja, sus ojos abiertos mirando a Sora con el ceño fruncido. "Además…" continuó ella. "Yo tampoco sabía que jugases al fútbol."

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, un brillo extraño en ellos, y se giró para indicar a sus amigos que se juntasen más. "Entonces, empecemos rápido, acabemos rápido y volvamos tú a tus fotos y yo a mi fútbol."

Sora suspiró, levantó su cámara y asintió. "Bien, perfecto. Vale, juntaos más… más… vale, chicos, ¡sois amigos! Demostradme eso…"

Uno de los jugadores, que en ese momento llevaba, como todos, su camiseta del equipo con su número, (4), sonrió y se lanzó contra su compañero, subiéndosele a la espalda.

"¡Ay!" gritó éste. "¡Mierda, Yoji, para!" consiguió decir, moviéndose para no perder el equilibrio y golpeando así sin querer a otros compañeros, que se reían.

Sora rodó los ojos, sonriendo y comenzó a sacar fotos, tres, cuatro… eso era lo que ella quería, lo que a ella la gustaba. Cuando consideró que ya tenía bastantes fotos, sus ojos viajaron a Taichi. El castaño reía con ganas, sus ojos brillando, pequeños hoyuelos en sus morenas mejillas.

Al final, Yoji consiguió tirar a su compañero (que se llamaba Kazuo), y los demás se lanzaron en plancha sobre ellos. Ahí sí que la pelirroja no pudo evitar romper a reír, más que campeones de fútbol parecían payasos o adolescentes recién salidos del instituto. Volvió a llevarse la cámara al ojo para seguir con la sesión.

"¡Vale, no ahoguéis al chico!" dijo una vez tenía suficientes capturas. Ellos la obedecieron y se levantaron, aún riendo. "Bueno, desde luego sí que sois amigos…"

Alguno que otro rió. Sora miró a otro de los jugadores, que apenas la quitaba el ojo de encima, y esbozó una sonrisa. Taichi carraspeó.

"Señorita fotógrafa, ¿seguimos u os dejamos a Keita y a ti solos?" dijo demasiado alto y de forma fría, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojase.

"No, ahora me gustaría fotografiaros por separado. Uhm… ¿número once?"

"Menda." Uno de los chicos se adelantó.

Sora había dicho el once primero a posta, no por empezar por el final sino para pasar los últimos momentos con el número uno. Taichi Yagami.

"Vale, uhm… sonríe, o algo. Muéstrate natural." Dijo ella acercándose al chico, moreno y de ojos verdes de alucine. Él, sin problemas, mostró una sonrisa algo tímida y con dos hoyuelos. Sora presionó el botón e hizo la foto.

"Perfecto. Bonita sonrisa." añadió, forzándose a no mirar a Taichi e intentando darle aunque fuesen un poquito de celos. "¿Diez?" preguntó a continuación, mirando al resto del equipo excepto al capitán.

Uno a uno, todos los jugadores fueron posando, la mayoría se limitó a sonreír excepto los números cuatro, siete y dos, que optaron por sacar la lengua, poner caras raras o hacer el canelo.

Cuando acababan, se retiraban del set y se iban a la otra punta de la gran habitación que era el estudio, donde estaban mis compañeras tomando café. Oh, hombres…

"Bien, sólo quedas tú… uhm… capitán…" dijo Sora con cierto sarcasmo, sonriendo al chico, que se situó frente a ella en la tela gris que hacía las veces de fondo para las fotos.

"Te has vuelto muy graciosa de repente, creo yo…" dijo Tai cruzándose de brazos. "Prefiero la Sora borde."

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, Yagami, o sonríes o tu foto en la revista va a ser la de un chaval enfurruñado."

"¿Eunfurruñado? Pareces mi madre." Soltó el muchacho.

"Sólo sonríe, ¿vale?" pidió ella.

"Uh-uhm." Negó el, sacando la lengua. Sora sacó la foto. "¡Eh! Vamos, no seas capulla."

"Te lo advertí, ¿verdad que sí? Ahora te ag- ¡ah!"

Tai se había agachado y la había rodeado las piernas, levantándola. Sora aferró su cámara (a pesar de que la tenía amarrada al cuello) a la vez que su cuerpo acababa contra la espalda de Taichi.

"¡Bajame! ¡Bájame te digo!" golpeó al castaño. "¿Quieres en serio que se publique esa foto?"

"No se va a publicar." Tai la bajó, pero la chica ahora estaba entre él y la mesa sobre la que se encontraban todos los accesorios de la cámara y las cosas que ella necesitaba. El chico se inclinó. "Ahora, vas a sacar otra foto, por favor."

"No te lo mereces. Mierda, déjame salir…"

Taichi se estiró, agarró un pequeño objeto negro y se incorporó. Sora palideció. En ese pequeño bote negro estaba el negativo sin revelar de las fotos para otro artículo que su jefa necesitaba ese mismo día.

"¡No! Taichi Yagami, deja eso. Esto no es un maldito juego, ese es mi sueldo del mes. ¡Déjalo ya!" la pelirroja estaba seriamente preocupada.

"Vale, vale…" el chico volvió a dejar el bote en la mesa. "Perdón. Pero sácame la foto o abro ese chisme."

Sora suspiró y colocó bien su cámara. "Adelante. Sonríe."

"No tengo razones, bonita."

Ella se sonrojó, tanto dela rabia como de timidez.

"¡Eh, Capitán!" dijo entonces uno de los jugadores desde lejos. "Deja de ligar con la fotógrafa y date prisa ¡Tu equipo se muere de hambre! ¿Te recuerdo la última vez que nos hiciste esperar para comer?"

Esa fue la oportunidad de la muchacha. Taichi comenzó a reír, pero a reír de verdad, ligeros hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando. Sora disparó.

"Perfecto." Murmuró cuando pulsó el botón para ver otra foto.

"Gracias." susurró él a su vez, sobresaltando a Sora por la cercanía, ya que se había agachado a mirar la foto también.

Una tercera cabeza se colocó junto a la de Sora.

"Precioso, Tai, como siempre. ¿Ya?" Kazuo instó a Taichi.

"¡Claro!" el chico se fue, dejando de nuevo a Tai y a Sora solos. El castaño se agachó a coger su bolsa. "¿Te apuntas?" preguntó.

"¿Uhm?" Sora estaba demasiado ocupada guardando la cámara y recogiendo sus cosas.

"Que si vienes. Vamos, yo te invito."

"Lo siento, tengo que reve…"

"Puedes trabajar después, seguro que si le pregunto a tu jefa te deja.

Sora suspiró, interiormente saltando y vitoreando. "Vale… de acuerdo, gracias."

Taichi sonrió, esperó a que ella recogiese todo y juntos se unieron a los demás jugadores, que se mostraron de acuerdo a que 'una chica tan guapa' se viniese con ellos.

"¡Sora!" la chica se giró. Su jefa. "Veo que estás ocupada. Dame los negativos, yo los revelaré…"

"¿Qué? No, no hace falta, muchas gracias. Volveré a tiempo para hacerlo yo misma."

"Sora, trabajas como nadie aquí. No te voy a despedir por esto. Venga…" la mujer estiró la mano y Sora, suspirando, le tendió el bote negro.

"Muchas gracias."

"¡Disfruta!"

**oOo**

Mimi Tachikawa había pasado la mañana preparándose para su cita con Koushiro. El día anterior había ido a comprar ropa, y había conseguido un vestido nuevo precioso, color rosa pálido y no excesivamente refinado. Si había algo de lo que Mimi sabía más que casi cualquier chica de su edad, era de moda y chicos. Sabía, u opinaba, que en la primera cita no podía parecer despesperada ni recargada.

Unos zapatos claros, un poco de maquillaje discreto, y estaba lista.

Se iba a encontrar con Koushiro junto al Rainbow Bridge. Salió de casa nerviosa, algo extraño en Mimi, pues ella siempre era bastante decidida en cuanto a chicos se tratase. Koushiro ya estaba allí, guapísimo, pensó ella, con unos pantalones marrones y una chaqueta gruesa verde.

"¡Hola, Kou!" dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

"¡Mimi! Hola, qué guapa." Dijo él, sonriendo y extendiendo su brazo, que ella tomó con gusto.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal el Domingo?" preguntó, genuina, ella.

"Norma l. Taichi me llevó a la fiesta de graduación de su vecino. ¿Tú?"

"Oh, fui a casa de Sora y luego a pasear." No quería que Koushiro pensara que era una pija.

"Suena bien. Algún día, podríamos ir a pasear juntos."

"¡Eso sería perfecto!" se entusiasmó Mimi. Desde luego, este chico la hacía comportarse raro, y eso le gustaba.

"Espero que tengas hambre, y que te guste la comida italiana."

"Por supuesto."

"Por supuesto, ¿qué?"

"Ambas cosas." Rió Mimi, aferrando con fuerza el brazo del muchacho y mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

"Hay un restaurante italiano al otro lado del puente y es genial. Además no es muy caro, no me malinterpretes, pero no hay que derrochar."

"No, no pasa nada." Mimi rió. "Tienes razón, malgastar el dinero es de locos." Mentalmente, se regañó a sí misma. Esa línea era más típica de Sora que de ella. Daba igual.

Juntos, ella agarrando el brazo de él, cruzaron el Rainbow Bridge, charlando, riendo.

A Mimi cada vez le gustaba más el muchacho, era prácticamente todo lo que buscaba en un chico. Puede que no fuese precisamente un Adonis, pero era guapo, y además listo y gracioso. El único problema era que a veces, la muchacha no entendía las palabras que él usaba.

Por su parte, Koushiro se preguntaba qué había hecho para tener tanta suerte… Es decir, una cita con Mimi Tachikawa, que no sólo era (aparentemente) modelo, sino que era guapísima, divertida y una gran compañía.

Ambos sonreían con genuinidad, eran felices. Sí, esas Navidades iban a ser diferentes.

**oOo**

Una chica de pelo muy liso y marrón caminaba junto a un muchacho de pelo caoba y revuelto. Ambos hablaban, riendo y bromeando, hasta llegar a un café.

"Vamos, Hikari, te invito a un batido, ¿te apetece?" preguntó el chico, señalando al interior del local.

La chica arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa y agarró el cuello de su abrigo con fuerza.

"Mejor un chocolate." Dijo ella, y sonrió a su amigo Daisuke al pasar a su lado por la puerta que él mantenía abierta.

"Dos chocolates serán pues… ¿Coges sitio mientras pido?" Daisuke hizo ademán de moverse hacia el mostrador.

"Sí, claro." Hikari sonrió y Daisuke se mordió el labio. "Gracias, Motomiya…" canturreó la chica.

"¡De nada, Yagami!" bromeó él, caminando hacia la caja.

Hikari se sentó en una mesa libre junto a la ventana, se quitó el gorro y la bufanda que llevaba y suspiró.

"Hey, hola." Dijo una voz, asustándola un poco. Un chico rubio la miraba, sonriendo y con ojos azules.

"Hey…" ella frunció el ceño, no conocía a ese chico.

"Oh, no pongas esa cara. Soy Yamato Ishida, encantado." Rió el chico, extendiendo la mano.

La expresión de Hikari se relajó y ella y el chico estrecharon las manos.

"¿Estás sola?" preguntó él.

Ella negó. "He venido con un amigo.

"Entonces no os molesto más. De todas formas, un placer conocerte, preciosa." Yamato guiñó un ojo y levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

Hikari abrió mucho los ojos. Antes de poder pensar siquiera, detuvo al chico. "¡Espera!" Yamato la miró, conteniendo la sonrisa. "Hoy no puedo, pero quizá, ya sabes, otro día podríamos salir…" la castaña se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

El rubio sacó un papel y un bolígrafo y garabateó algo. "Toma." Se lo tendió. "Mi móvil. Suelo estar siempre libre. Cuando quieras, llámame."

Hikari cogió la nota con una sonrisa y asintió. Yamato se fue.

Sí, era perfecto. Ambos se parecían demasiado, claramente eran hermanos, aunque nunca había visto al mayor en persona. Pero él se lo había buscado. No lo sabía, no sabía lo que le había hecho, pero igualmente se iba a llevar su merecido.

El rubio sonrió y salió del local.

Mientras tanto, Daisuke volvió junto a Hikari.

"Toma." Le tendió un vaso lleno de líquido marrón, caliente y perfumado.

"Muchas gracias, Dai." Hikari volvió al presente. Se preguntó por qué se había dejado engatusar tan fácilmente por el rubio. Daisuke era gracioso, atento, protector y se llevaba con su hermano Tai. Y lomás importante, sus padres lo adoraban. La chica suspiró y probó el chocolate. Delicioso. "Está genial."

"Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que sí está rico." Daisuke rió y miró a Hikari con adoración. En seguida tendrían una cita, estaba seguro. Años y años deperseguir (de manera más o menos sana) a la muchacha por fin daban sus frutos, y ella parecía interesarse por el chico.

Oficialmente, esas Navidades iban a ser diferentes.

**oOo**

Sora y los chicos fueron caminando por las frías calles del Tokyo invernal hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida casera que la pelirroja no conocía.

"Te encantará, ya verás. Hacen un teriyaki que te mueres." Taichi la dio con el codo, bromeando.

Sora estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Vale, no era una cita, pero estaba yendo a comer con Taichi Yagami. Taichi-Yagami. No importaba cuantas veces lo repitiese mentalmente, aún era increíble.

Todos los compañeros del equipo de Tai eran majísimos, y el chico de la sonrisa bonita, Sho, se mostraba genuinamente amable y cortés con ella; al contrario que el resto de los muchachos, que al parecer la veían como un chico más y la llamaban a gritos, la daban golpes en el hombro y la frotaban el pelo.

"Sora, tú aquí, a mi lado." Dijo Taichi golpeando con suavidad una silla cuando todos se sentaron.

La pelirroja sonrió y se colocó junto al castaño, que parecía complacido.

"Dime, Taichi, ¿invitas siempre a chicas a comer con vosotros?"

"Para nada, Sora." Yoshio intervino. "Eres la primera, siéntete honrada, al chico le gustas."

Taichi se estiró por encima de la mesa para darle una colleja al chaval, mientras Sora se sonrojaba desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo.

"Lo siento, piensa poco antes de hablar." Taichi, sin mirarla, había inclinado el cuerpo hacia la chica y susurraba en voz alta.

Sora rió. "No pasa nada. Me siento honrada." La muchacha se estiró para coger el menú de la mesa en la que se sentaban. "Bueno, Capitán, ¿qué me recomiendas?"

Taichi la miró, inquisitivo, con una ceja levantada y sonrisa torcida. "El vino blanco de aquí es increíble."

"Lamento decirte que no todos aquí ganamos un sueldo de millones al mes. Algunos tenemos trabajos de mortales." Replicó la pelirroja, finalmente decidiendo que tomaría una cerveza. "Tomaré esto." Comentó, señalando la fotografía de una pinta que se mostraba en la carta.

"Venga, va, Sora, en serio." Rió Tai. Sora levantó una ceja, provocando que la sonrisa de Tai se desvaneciese. "¿En serio?" La chica asintió. "¿Tú bebes cerveza?"

"¡Dios, Tai, como todo el mundo!" la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, por muy guapo que fuese, era un poco despistado. "No soy una cría."

"Por supuesto que no." Murmuró el chico a su vez, mirando a otro lado.

Sus compañeros de equipo rieron sin disimulo alguno, mirando a Tai y a Sora y dándo palmadas al chico.

"Bueno, bueno, ¡vale!" él lanzó a sus compañeros una mirada asesina.

En ese momento, una camarera joven, guapa, aparentemente tímida se acercó a ellos con una libreta en la mano.

"¡Noriko!" saludaron los jugadores dos, tres, siete y nueve a la vez.

La joven sonrió. "Hola, muchachos. ¿Qué tal? Hace bastante que no venís."

"Bueno, pero aquí estamos, ¿no?" intervino Tai, sonriendo ampliamente y provocando que la chica se sonrojase. "¿Pedimos?" preguntó luego a sus compañeros.

Sora frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Por qué chica que veía, chica con la que Tai ligaba? Es más, ¿estaría ligando con ella? Su mente viajó a unos años atrás.

"_Sora, venga, vámonos." Pidió Takeru, agarrando a la chica del brazo._

"_¡No!" la pelirroja estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. "No me lo puedo creer. No. Oh, ¿por qué le habrá pedido salir?"_

_Takeru perdió la paciencia. Sora se había pasado la última hora y media lamentándose porque Taichi se iba a encontrar con la que era su cita del día._

_El rubio y su amiga se habían pasado la semana persiguiendo a Tai, él intentando animar a Sora para que hablase con el castaño, ella poniendo excusas tontas. Y ahora lo pagaba._

"_Mira, Sor. Te lo he dicho, él no va a esperar por ti. ¡No te conoce!"_

_A Sora se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas. Takeru se calló y la miró con lástima._

_La chica comenzó a sollozar y miró de nuevo a Tai, que esperaba a su probable nueva novia con una preciosa camisa nueva y una flor en la mano. Ella sólo podía imaginarse salir de repente de su escondite, hablar con el chico y de alguna manera hacer que saliese con ella. Y su timidez la podía. Sora se limitó a hundir su cara en el hombro de su mejor amigo._

"¿Sora?" la voz de Taichi la trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró. "¿Qué vas a pedir?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué me recomiendas?" preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Espaguetis a la carbonara."

"Pues yo tomaré eso." Dijo Sora sonriendo a Noriko, la camarera, que con una sonrisa anotó su pedido.

"Genial, yo tomaré la lasaña de carne, ¿vale?" el castaño miró a Noriko con una de sus sonrisas y la chica se mordió el labio. Con un claro esfuerzo, dejó de mirar a Taichi y se giró hacia el resto de los jugadores, para apuntar qué querían. Por su parte, Tai miró a Sora. "Por cierto, yo invito, ¿vale?"

"¿Umh?" Sora lo miró. "No, no gracias. Puedo permitirme una cerveza y un plato de espaguetis."

"Insisto. Si no, ya buscaré otro negativo sin revelar."

Sora gruñó, pero en el fondo estaba encantada con que Taichi se mostrase tan atento.

Mientras traían la comida, uno de los chicos sacó su móvil, un Smartphone, cómo no, y puso música. Un ruido repetitivo salía de los altavoces del móvil, taladrando la cabeza de Sora.

"¿En serio escucháis eso?" preguntó con una mueca.

"Tsk, claro que sí. Nos ayuda a motivarnos." Respondió el dueño del teléfono, Número Seis.

"Habla por ti." Replicó Número Tres. "Creo que sólo te gusta a ti, colega."

Sora sacó su móvil del bolsillo. No era tan grande, caro y moderno como el de Número Seis, pero le gustaba bastante.

"Oh, veamos qué tiene la Señorita Fotógrafa en su móvil…" comentó Tai, con una sonrisa de medio lado, extendiendo la mano para pedirle el aparato.

Sora se sonrojó y le pasó su móvil, que el muchacho cogió para ojear.

"Pero sólo la música, por favor." Murmuró la pelirroja, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte del castaño.

"Vale, a ver qué tenemos por aquí…." Murmuró. Su cara se iluminó un poco a medida que bajaba por la lista de canciones. "¿Bon Jovi? ¿Los Rolling? ¿Escuchas esto?"

Sora se mordió el labio, y jugueteó con los dedos. "Sí, ¿por? ¿No te gustan?" La verdad que gracias a un antiguo amigo que jugaba al fútbol, había entrado al Mixi de Tai cuando tenían diecisiete años y había descubierto los gustos musicales del castaño. Ambas bandas le gustaban, pero gracias al chico y no a iniciativa propia de escuchar alguna canción.

"No, me gustan mucho. No te pegan, es todo." Tai escogió una canción.

Sora sonrió, reconoció la guitarra en un instante. Esa canción sí que la gustaba.

'_This ain't a song for the broken hearted…'_

Distraidamente, la pelirroja tarareó al compás de la música. Tai rió, así que ella alzólas cejas.

"Buen ritmo." Comentó él, apagando la canción al ver que Noriko se acercaba con alguno de los platos que habían pedido.

"Oh, ¿así que Taichi Yagami es bueno no sólo en fútbol, sino que también en música?" dijo ella, su risa casi como cascabeles a oídos del aludido, que se inclinó hacia ella.

"Necesito que me expliques cómo conoces mi apellido, Sora…" murmuró junto al oído de la chica.

Ella notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y tragó saliva. Gracias a Dios, Noriko puso un plato de espaguetis frente a ella.

"Uhm, no sé a qué te refieres. Vamos a comer." Murmuró.

Taichi suspiró y se centró en su lasaña, que una sonriente Noriko había situado frente a él.

**oOo**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Mimi se sentaba frente a Koushiro, compartiendo una ensalada césar enorme, mientras ella reía por algún chiste que el muchacho había contado.

La verdad, en los años de instituto, había salido con un par de 'cerebritos', pero ninguno había sido tan… 'poco cerebrito' como Koushiro. Él no sólo era listo, Mimi veía que era, además, sensible, centrado y un posible novio en potencia.

En serio podía verse a sí misma junto al muchacho en el futuro. Un futuro cercano, claro. Mimi no era el tipo de chica que se veía a sí misma casada y con hijos. Claro, por supuesto que quería casarse y ser madre pero en ese momento, era modelo, una modelo con un futuro por delante. Y sí, en ese brillante futuro suyo, Koushiro encajaba perfectamente, si él quería.

Por su parte, el muchacho se sorprendía a sí mismo con su actitud durante la cita. Él no era el tipo de chico que se mostraba seguro frente a una chica. Siempre pedía consejo a Tai, siempre dudaba, pensaba las cosas. Y sin embargo, con Mimi todo le salía natural. Se sentía cómodo hablando con ella.

Incluso el Sábado anterior había sido cómodo besarla, estar con ella. No podía evitar sonreír a la chica cuando hablaban, no podía evitar pensar que, hey, quizá podrían verse más a menudo y, si la cosa cuajaba, empezar a salir. No podía evitarlo, era bastante romanticón en el fondo.

Por un segundo, Koushiro enrojeció. No estaba seguro de que Mimi fuese ese tipo de chicas, ni que quisiera algo serio (mucho menos con él). Mimi era el prototipo de novia de Taichi: alta, delgada, atractiva, modelo.

Y, sin embargo, el castaño parecía más interesado, si esa era la palabra, en la amiga pelirroja de Mimi. Koushiro sacudió la cabeza.

"_En serio, Koushiro, es una chica diferente, diferente a todas las que he conocido." Repetía Tai por enésima vez, apoyado en la pared bebiendo de una lata de cerveza._

"_Tai, creo que la chica te ha calado bien." Rió Koushiro, rodando los ojos._

"_Hey, no. No. Las chicas no 'me calan', chaval." Dijo Taichi, levantando las cejas, quizá intentando intimidar a su amigo un poco. "Es sólo que Sora…"_

"… _Mira, Tai, sabes que no soy un experto, pero honestamente, creo que Sora te gus…"_

"_Ni se te ocurra." Cortó Tai. "Ni se te ocurra decirlo. ¿Cómo me va a gustar Sora? ¡Es pelirroja!"_

_Koushiro levantó una ceja, inquisitivo._

"_No es que no sea guapa, es muy guapa, pero mira, es raro, ¿sabes? Sabía mi apellido, la otra noche."_

"_Taichi, eres jugador de fútbol, del mejor equipo de la ciudad, por no decir de Japón; como no te cansas de repetir siempre que tienes la oportunidad."_

_Tai sonrió, con un poco de suficiencia. Koushiro continuó._

"_Así que, es casi obvio que la chica lee los periódicos o es fan del fútbol."_

_El castaño se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Tenía sentido._

"_Sí, quizá tengas razón."_

"_Para variar." Bromeó Koushiro._

"_O sea, que quizá…" Tai carraspeó, mirando a la nada._

"_Te gusta…"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

**oOo**

Sora se raía con ganas, divirtiéndose como nunca con los miembros del Tokyo FC. Muchos habían bebido más de la cuenta y estaban colorados, contando chistes malos y haciendo el gilipollas con música mala puesta.

Tai miraba a su equipo con una sonrisa y rondando los ojos cada dos por tres; mientras a su lado, Sora se desternillaba, a veces llevando el dorso de su mano a la boca a veces secándose una lágrima.

El castaño, de vez en cuando la miraba con discreción; la miraba los ojos casi carmesí, las mejillas encendidas, la amplia sonrisa.

"_¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!" Tai ahogó una risa y aferró el pañuelo con más fuerza. Esa chica, era diferente. Le gustaba, vaya que sí. _

_Al llegar a casa, dejó la compra en la encimera dela cocina y saludó a Koushiro, que seguía viendo la tele, medio dormido._

"_Ya estoy."_

_El más joven respondió con un gruñido como saludo._

_El castaño, por su parte, se dirigió a su cuarto y ató el pañuelo de la pelirroja en el cabecero de madera de su cama. Sonrió, desde luego, conseguiría una cita con Sora._

"¡Hey!" susurró Tai a Sora, llamando su atención. "¿Nos vamos, dejamos que paguen la cuenta?"

Sora soltó otra risa y asintió con la cabeza. Tai se mordió el labio y se levantó, seguido por la chica. Kazuo se percató de ello, no había bebido tanto.

"¿Capitán? ¿Te vas?" preguntó, levantando las cejas.

"Sep, nos vamos los dos." Afirmó con la cabeza. "Paga por nosotros, te lo devolveré otro día, ¿vale?"

El chico iba a protestar, pero Tai levantó una ceja y decidió callar, asintiendo.

"Nos vemos" suspiró al fin, mirando otra vez a sus amigos e instantáneamente riendo a carcajadas cuando Número Diez comenzó a hacer caras raras frente al móvil de Número Once, que grababa.

Taichi agarró con cuidado la muñeca de Sora.

"Vamos." Susurró, rápidamente guiando a la muchacha a la salida.

Sora estaba colorada, no sólo por el frío de la calle, si no por el contacto de su piel con la del castaño. Caminaron en un agradable silencio unas pocas calles, él aferrando el brazo de Sora, ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Se detuvieron frente a la moto del chico.

"¿Te llevo a algún sitio, señorita?" preguntó Tai, levantando la cabeza cual chófer.

La chica levantó una ceja al sonreír. "Pues la verdad, el otro día, un listo me quitó mi pañuelo y me gustaría recuperarlo."

"Oh, ¿la robaron? Valiente idiota el susodicho ladrón." Tai se subió a la moto y con una cabezada indicó el hueco tras de sí. "Sube, te llevaré a casa del ladrón de pañuelos."

"¿Lo conoces?" sonrió Sora, no cogiendo el casco que sabía había bajo el sillín y sentándose tras Tai, muy cerca de él, sus piernas apretando las de él y su tripa contra la espalda del muchacho.

"Oh, sí, más de lo que crees." Tai, sutilmente, se apretó más contra Sora y arrancó la moto. "¿Lista? Agárrate."

La chica abrazó a Taichi, pegó su mejilla al hombro del muchacho y sonrió mientras él ponía en marcha en motor y salían casi disparados, dejando Hikarigaoka y prácticamente volando hacia Odaiba.

Ésta vez, sin casco y a plena luz del día, Sora lo disfrutaba mucho más. Al llegar al Rainbow Bridge, levantó la cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Taichi, sonriendo. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que la muchacha podía oler el champú de él.

Giró un poco el cuello y miró la playa de Odaiba, donde ambos se habían conocido once años atrás.

Dejaron el puente atrás y Taichi frenó su moto poco a poco hasta detenerla frente a su edificio. Aparcó, bajó, puso el candado al motor y esperó a que Sora bajase tras él.

La chica estaba ilusionada de ir a casa de… de… de nada menos que de Taichi Yagami.

Él abrió el portal y juntos subieron en silencio hasta el tercer piso, el de Tai, que abrióla puerta con su llave y dejó a Sora pasar primero.

Lo que vio la chica nada más cruzar el umbral fue un pasillo que a los dos o tres metros se abría por la izquierda, donde estaba la cocina con la isla separando esa estancia y la sala de estar, que contaba con dos normes sofás, una televisión gigantesca y una mesilla; además de una estantería llena de DVDs y CDs junto al gran balcón que se abría a la bahía y a la noria.

"Ya sé que no es mucho pero vivo solo y para mí es…"

"… perfecto." Interrumpió Sora. Tai levantó una ceja. "Quiero decir, las vistas son geniales y el piso es muy… tú."

La pelirroja se giró y se acercó a Tai, casi dando saltos. El muchacho rió.

"Eres rara."

"¿Gracias?" ella soltó una carcajada. "¿Mi pañuelo?"

"Uhm, en mi cama, pero no te llevaré ahí tan fácilmente."

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Sora abrió mucho la boca, y rió, entre ofendida y divertida. "Tampoco yo iría ahí tan fácilmente."

"¿Seguro?" Tai dio un paso hacia ella pero la chica no retrocedió. La distancia entre ellos era escasa y se podían notar ambas respiraciones mezclarse.

"Seguro." Aunque Sora estaba segura de que en ese momento, iría con Tai a cualquier sitio. ¿Cuántos años había deseado conocer, abrazar, besar a ese chico?

Taichi la miró justo a los ojos y alzó su mano para agarrar con sutileza la de ella. Enredó los dedos y los alzó para, con suavidad, entrelazar los dedos de ambos y cerrar más la distancia entre él y Sora.

La pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente y se mordió el labio. Tai sonrió y dirigió su otra mano a la barbilla de Sora. Con cuidado, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante. En un instante, Sora olvidó todos los años de perseguir al chico, se olvidó de que básicamente lo acosaba. Sólo estaban ellos dos y el momento, no sabía nada más. Taichi le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Le gustaba lo poco que había conocido de él en tres días. ¡Dios! No le gustaba, le encantaba.

Fue ella la que cerró el espacio entre sus labios. Su mano izquierda, libre, se enredó en el cabello de Tai y él dejo su barbilla para explorar su cintura.

Los labios del chico sabían a gloria para Sora. No era el beso de cuento que se había imaginado, era hasta mejor.

Sin separarse completamente, pararon el beso pero dejaron las caras juntas. Sora sonrió y Tai no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La verdad es que era una chica adorable, que diría su hermana, y besaba muy bien.

Por un momento, la extraña idea de ellos dos juntos pasó por la cabeza de Taichi. No podía ser, él no era ese tipo de chico, había tenido un par de novias y todas habían sido caprichosas que querían su fama e imagen. Aunque Sora no parecía ese tipo de chica, no parecía superficial ni pija. La idea se quedó estancada en su cerebro mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para juntar sus labios otra vez.

**oOo**

**N/A: ** Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tres. Es un poco increíble que en tres días ya se enamoren peeeeero, todo es posible, ¿no? Espero que os guste.

Algo que no he dicho antes… soy del Norte de España, y por aquí, lamentablemente, tenemos un grave problema de leísmo. Y sé las reglas ortográficas, pero al escribir doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no sé qué poner. Así que, si vais algún error, decídmelo y genial ^_^

Vale, reviews:

SohpieMJensen: AMO tus reviews porque AMO tus historias y que leas las mias es como ASDFGHJKL *-* Pues me gusta que te guste hahahha. Espero que Tai sea menos 'Hache' y mas 'Tai' en este cap. Sin dejar de ser el personaje of course! Sora es un poquitirrinin psicopata, si. Pero si te enamoras... hahaha ya tu sá. Y bueno, la historia será Taiora pues. Pero tendrá Michi, y ya estoy planeando un Taiorachi (?) Hahahah xD Sea lo que sea, Michi acaba creciendo en ti, en serio. Yo antes lo odiaba y ahora lo disfruto casi tanto como un Taiora.

Zulema: :O Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste y que quieras leer más :D :D :D Cuidado con las uñas ;)

IVYMON: Thank you very much! ;D

Roxie'Kastillo: Ya ves que una semanita y ya está el 3! :D

Lucy-Yagami: Hablas tu de proximidad hahahah aquí tienes proximidad :3 Ojala te guste!

Y TaiKamiya23, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia 3 De nuevo, reviews constructivos se aceptan, criticas tontas no ;) ¡Disculpad cualquier errata!

Unbeso! PS- Para esta cap, ha habido poca musica, pero supongo que 'If that's love' (versión acústica de Lucy Hale) ha estado en mi cabeza todo el rato. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Te guardo un beso por si lo quieres

Cap 4. Te guardo un beso (por si lo quieres)

"He amado hasta llegar a la locura; y eso a lo que llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar" -Françoise Sagan

Hikari y Daisuke estaban en la cola del cine, a punto de comprar palomitas para entrar a ver una película.

El chico hablaba sobre algo que había leído en una revista de deportes, pero la muchacha no atendía. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, con la derecha jugueteaba con el trozo de papel que Yamato Ishida le había dado. En esos momentos, la castaña no paraba de preguntarse por qué había aceptado su número y por qué había aceptado salir con Daisuke.

No era que no le gustase el muchacho, sí que le gustaba, era divertido y la quería. Pero en esos momentos, el rubio no salía de su cabeza. Sus ojos azules, su pelo…

"Hikari, ¿me estás escuchando?" preguntó Daisuke, dándola ligeramente con el codo y con aspecto preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

La chica le miró, pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Dai, tranquilo. Sólo pensando en si pedir palomitas o patatas fritas."

Con una de sus dulces sonrisas, consiguió tranquilizar al chico que la miró con adoración y asintió, confiando totalmente en la chica.

Hikari se mordió el labio con cuidado, y decidió que ya pensaría en Yamato Ishida en otro momento. Ahora estaba con Daisuke, y Daisuke se estaba comportando genial con ella. Con una sonrisa más real, se acercó al muchacho y se aferró a su brazo, apoyando la oreja en su hombro. Él mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa y se giró un poco para encontrarse con el pelo de la castaña, que estaba apoyada contra él.

Se preguntó qué había pasado para que de repente se mostrase tan cariñosa, pero si estaba seguro de algo, es que no se quejaría por ello.

Juntos, llegaron hasta el mostrador y Daisuke pagó por una bolsa enorme de palomitas y dos Colas. Luego, sin prisa, se dirigieron a la sala 9, la sala donde se emitía la película que ambos habían elegido.

"Daisuke…" comenzó Hikari, haciendo que el chico la mirase. "Muchas gracias. De verdad." Dulcemente, besó la mejilla del chico.

Él no pudo evitar reír de felicidad mientras entraban a la sala.

**oOo**

Los dedos de Mimi se enredaron en el cabello cobrizo de Koushiro mientras ambos se despedían con un beso en la puerta de la casa del chico.

Con delicadeza se separaron y la castaña sonrió con ganas.

"Te pediría que me dejases entrar pero tengo que trabajar." Dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña mueca al final.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros, como diciendo '¿Qué se le va a hacer?' y la sonrió a su vez.

"¿Te llamo?" preguntó Mimi, inclinándola cabeza a la izquierda.

El muchacho asintió y pensó que Mimi se veía adorable así. "Es más, creo que deberíamos salir pronto otra vez." Dijo sin pensar mucho en ello. Rápidamente lamentó haber hablado. Quizá ella no quería salir con él…

Pero Mimi se le lanzó encima. "¡Me encantaría!" dijo con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Ahora sí que no quiero ir a trabajar…" se quejó.

Koushiro rodó los ojos y sonrió. "No quiero ser un mal ejemplo a seguir. Anda, ve…" Mimi le cortó con un beso, más profundo y simple que otras veces.

"Te veo luego." Canturreó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, antes de girarse e irse casi dando saltos de felicidad.

**oOo**

Taichi apretó la cintura de Sora y finalmente, se separaron.

El muchacho no puedo evitar sonreír, el fantasma del pensamiento de Sora y él como pareja aún en su mente.

La muchacha sonreía también, pero miraba a todos lados excepto al chico. Parecía nerviosa. El castaño colocó sus dedos en la barbilla de Sora y le levantó la cabeza, obligándola así a mirarle. Ella estaba absolutamente colorada.

"¿Tan horrible ha sido?" preguntó el, medio en serio medio en broma.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "N-no. No es eso."

"¿Qué pasa entonces?"

"¡Mierda, Tai! Nos conocemos desde hace tres días. Esto no… no está bien."

"¿Tú sabes lo que hicieron Koushiro y tu amiguita el día que nos conocimos?" Tai levantó una ceja.

"Ahá." Murmuró ella.

"¿Y sigues pensando que nosotros vamos rápido o que esto no está bien?"

Siendo honestos, Mimi y Koushiro se habían acostado. Tras horas desde que se conocieron. Horas. Sora casi se dejó convencer. Encogió los hombros y Tai sonrió.

"¿Ves? No pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un beso. A no ser que…" Tai se inclinó y dirigió los labios al cuello de la chica.

Ella se echó para atrás. "¡Hey!" soltó una carcajada nerviosa. "Aún quiero mi pañuelo, pero vas a tener que currártelo más."

"Vaya por Dios…"rió el muchacho, apartándose. "¿Y qué quiere la señorita que yo haga?"

Sora se encogió de hombros. "Dímelo tú, tú eres el capitán." Dicho esto, esbozó una gran sonrisa inocente.

El castaño la miró con detenimiento, pensando en posibles formas de ganarse a la chica. Su cara se iluminó cuando por fin dio con el plan perfecto.

"¿Qué te parece una cita? Esta noche." Propuso, de veras deseando que Sora aceptase.

Ella no se lo pensó mucho. Asintió, riendo.

"Sí, esta noche sería perfecto." Comentó ella.

"Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho. Ponte guapa." El chico guiñó un ojo.

"¿Insinúas que no voy guapa?"

"Fallo mío." Admitió el chico, torciendo la cabeza. "Ponte más guapa."

Sora bufó, divertida y se agachó para recoger el bolso que antes había dejado caer al suelo.

"Tengo que irme ya, si no te parece mal, claro, capitán." La chica dio énfasis a la última palabra.

"Honestamente, no quiero que te vayas. Peeeero, ¿qué le voy a hacer?" Tai agitó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

En silencio, caminaron a la puerta y se despidieron con un 'Adiós'musitado, casi un susurro.

La pelirroja no cabía en sí de gozo. Acababa de besar a Tai. A su Tai. Al Tai por el que había estado colada años. Y él le había pedido una cita. Salió del edificio mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, tanta fuerza que notaba el sabor a sangre, para evitar ponerse a gritar y cantar. Sin duda alguna, tenía mucha suerte.

Con pasos rápidos y seguros, cruzó el puente que separaba su casa de la de Taichi. Le llevó unos cuantos minutos realizar el trayecto, pero estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se inmutó por el dolor de pies que ya le estaba entrando.

Cuando por fin llegó a su edificio, le faltó tiempo para abrir la puerta del portal, subir las escaleras a la carrera y entrar en su casa. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la puerta, respirando con dificultad debido tanto a la caminata como a su ya desbordante alegría.

Ya calmada, miró alrededor. No sabía qué hacer. Sí lo sabía. No. Prepararse. Pero su cuerpo le pedía un té. Pero aún no sabía qué ponerse. Pero podía llamar a Mimi. Seguro que estaba con Koushiro. Pero necesitaba su siesta. Pero no había tiempo. Eran las cuatro. Pero había tiempo. O no.

"Céntrate, Sor. Céntrate." Se dijo a sí misma, pestañeando rápido varias veces.

Ese era uno de los defectos de los que Yamato se solía quejar. Sora hablaba consigo misma en voz alta para organizarse mejor. Ella no creía que eso fuese malo. No lo hacía siempre.

Al final, se decidió por prepararse un té rápido y luego, con calma, prepararse para la cita. Ya dormiría por la noche. O no. No lo sabía.

Con una taza humeante de té de manzana, la pelirroja se dirigió su armario. Las palabras de Tai volvieron a su cabeza. 'Ponte más guapa'. ¿Le veía guapa de verdad? ¿Le gustaba, o sólo quería que acabasen en la cama? La muchacha bebió un largo trago y se mordió la uña, mirando su ropa. Nerviosa, empezó a descartar faldas y vestidos, hasta que, en el fondo del armario, encontró unos leggings negros que simulaban ser vaqueros que Miyako le había regalado el año anterior. Sora sonrió, eran perfectos. Ahora sólo faltaba la camiseta.

Y encontró una camiseta adecuada, tras media hora de intentar decidir si llevar una rosa 'que te hacía parecer dulce' (como dijo Mimi al obligarla a comprársela), o una azul, que Takeru había comprado como regalo por su ascenso unos meses atrás.

El conjunto con sus deportivas negras le pareció perfecto. Miró el reloj. Las cinco y media pasadas. Igual podía dormir la siesta después de todo.

**oOo**

Taichi colgó y dejó su teléfono en la base que había sobre la isla de la cocina. Con una sonrisa, se sacó la camiseta, dejando ver así su estómago, lo suficientemente musculoso como para abrir alguna que otra boca, pero no tanto como para dar asco.

A Tai le gustaba pensar que era modesto, pero tenía razones para justificar sus arrebatos de arrogancia, que aparecían de cuando en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, jugaba en uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del país. Con dieciocho años había entrado en la Universidad de Tokyo gracias a que durante sus dos últimos cursos se había esforzado tanto con sus estudios que había acabado estando entre los cinco mejores del curso. Del curso, cuando durante su adolescencia había llegado a encontrarse entre los peores. Además, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Era guapo. Era guapo, y era agradable. Bien es verdad que a veces se pasaba de gallito con las chicas, pero nunca hacía nada que una disculpa y una sonrisa torcida no pudiese arreglar.

Por fin, el chico se puso una camisa, una de esas camisas que guardaba para ocasiones especiales como era su cita con Sora esa noche, y unos vaqueros. Cuando se desplomó en el sofá para ver un rato el canal de deportes, su móvil sonó. Su móvil. Su iPhone, por supuesto.

"¿Sí?" dijo el castaño sin mirar el número que había en la pantallita.

"¿Tai? ¿Qué tal la sesión?" preguntó una voz familiar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Koushiro?" replicó la voz, con un tono que indicaba que la respuesta era lo más obvio del mundo.

"Oh, sí. Claro. Hola. ¿Qué tal la cita con Mimi?"

"Genial, perfecto. ¿La sesión?"

"No vas a adivinar quién era la fotógrafa." Taichi sonrió.

"Uhm… ¿Yukiko?"

Taichi frunció el ceño. Yukiko y él habían salido juntos hasta hacía un par de meses. Hasta el final del verano para ser más exactos. La muy puta había estado ligando con él durante meses para liarse con el chico, que en Septiembre descubrió que todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, él había sido con quien la chica había puesto los cuernos a su novio.

"No seas bobo. ¿Cómo va a ser ella? Trabajaba de dependienta en una tienda de ropa."

"No sé. Oh. Espera. ¿Sora? ¿Es Sora fotógrafa?"

"¡Bingo!" la sonrisa de Tai volvió con fuerza. "Además ha venido con el equipo a comer. Y hoy tenemos una cita."

El castaño oyó a Koushiro ahogar una risa algo irónica.

"Permíteme recordarte que 'Sora no te gustaba'"

"Bueno, pues igual sí me gusta. Es que no se parece nada a las otras chicas que conozco… ella…" sin querer, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. "…es diferente."

_El Sol de la mañana no consiguió despertarle aquel día, nunca lo hacía. Los ruidos sí. Tai abrió un ojo para encontrarse con Urara buscando su ropa por el suelo sin tener ningún cuidado por no golpear el armario, abrir las cortinas con brusquedad o suspirando dramáticamente._

_Tai se quedó mirándola muy quieto, un ojo cerrado por la luz y una sonrisa en la cara, tapado con una simple sábana sólo hasta la cadera. Urara era preciosa, vestida y desnuda, como en ese momento. Su pelo rubio fresa le caía en cascadas rizadas por la espalda, y su piel muy blanca parecía que brillaba con el Sol._

_La joven se giró y se percató de que Tai la miraba. Con una sonrisa, dejó caer de nuevo la ropa que ya había encontrado y saltó a la cama, gateando sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a Tai. Se inclinó y le besó en los labios con cuidado._

"_Buenos días…" canturreó con su voz dulce._

"_Mhm." El chico sonrió a su vez, atrayéndola hacia sí con un brazo y besándola._

_Al separarse, ella se dejó caer entre sus brazos._

"_Voy a hacerme un té. Deberías desayunar." Murmuró ella._

"_Tomaré una cerveza más tarde."_

_La chica se incorporó y lo miró con una ceja levantada. "No sé cómo bebes eso. Es asqueroso."_

_Cómo no. Urara odiaba que Tai bebiese cerveza, pero joder. Él ya tenía diecinueve años. Podía hacer lo que le saliese del nabo, sin ser rudos._

"¿Tai?" una vez más, fue Koushiro quien le hizo volver a la realidad. Urara se había mudado. No estaba con él. A veces incluso la echaba de menos. "¿Sabes? A veces tengo la impresión de que no me escuchas."

"Será porque a veces no te escucho."

"Vaya, gracias."

Taichi rodó los ojos y rió. "Lo siento, estaba pensando. ¿Qué decías?"

"Decía que no te hagas el listo con Sora. Mimi me ha hablado de ella, y la tiene en un altar. Parece ser muy agradable y no creo que esté bien que juegues con ella."

"Koushiro, mira. Cuando dije que era diferente, iba en serio. Lo es. Lo es y no quiero jugar con ella. Sólo he conocido a una chica así en mi vida, y tenía once años. Lo digo en serio. Sora me cae bien, no quiero herirla ni nada por el estilo."

Su amigo suspiró. "Está bien. Pero acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, ¿eh?"

"Como siempre. Adiós, Kou…"

"A…" el castaño no escuchó más al muchacho. Lanzó su móvil al otro sofá, justo tras colgar, y encendió la tele. Un hombre con una voz demasiado crispante hablaba sobre cómo el equipo de fútbol de Kyoto había perdido contra el Musashino. Tai sonrió. Perfecto. Si ellos ganaban al Kyoto FC el próximo Sábado, pasaban automáticamente a la final.

Tras la gran victoria en el campeonato de prefecturas, el campeonato nacional sería su próxima gran batalla, y con suerte, su próxima gran victoria.

**oOo**

Yamato Ishida se encontraba sentado en su estudio, solo, con una guitarra en el regazo. Tocar le ayudaba a poner en orden sus ideas.

Cuando descubrió bajo la cama de Sora una caja llena de fotografías de... _él_, no supo qué hacer. El chico en cuestión era un jugador de fútbol, y bien que sabía su nombre, Sora era fanática del Tokyo FC.

Taichi Yagami.

Así se llamaba el causante de que Yamato decidiese salir con Jun. Además, la chica sabía besar. Él no era mal chico, simplemente estaba tan enfadado con Sora... tan enfadado, tan... engañado. Porque obviamente Sora no estaba enamorada de él. No tanto como él creía al menos.

Y cuando el otro día escuchó a ese chico hablar con una tal 'Yagami', no pudo evitar acercarse. Y la chica se parecía bastante al jugador del Tokyo FC. Además parecía lo suficientemente inocente como para abrirse a él fácilmente.

Qué haría después, no lo sabía, pero lo primero era lo primero. Y lo primero era toda esa rabia contenida.

Rabia contenida porque él quería a Sora, de verdad que sí. La quería y deseaba que siguiesen juntos, deseaba poder abrazarla de nuevo. Pero es que le ponía tan nervioso el pensar que mientras ella le besaba igual estaba pensando en otro. En alguien a quien ni conocía...

Con rabia, rasgueó las cuerdas provocando un sonido chirriante. No le apetecía seguir componiendo. Cuando tienes el corazón roto, una canción de amor no es fácil de cantar.

** oOo**

Sora se despertó a las siete y media con un respingo. Abrió mucho los ojos. 'Mierda. Mierda.' pensó, mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y se dirigía a la ducha, ya desnudándose por el camino.

Casi se resbala con la camiseta que tiró al suelo. Para evitar esmorrarse, hizo un movimiento raro y se dio con el marco de la puerta en el meñique del pie.

"¡Joder!" dijo, saltando hasta el baño a pata coja. Una vez encendida la ducha, se sentó para frotarse el dedo. "Ouch."

Con cuidado, se acabó de quitar la ropa, se duchó tan rápido como pudo, evitando mojarse el cabello para no tener que andar secándoselo luego.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y fue a su cuarto, donde escogió nueva ropa interior y se vistió completamente. Decidió no excederse con el maquillaje, a pesar de que Mimi, la 'experta en citas' siempre se pasaba cuando salía con un chico. Un poco de rímel bastaría. Sí. Y peinarse, tenía el pelo totalmente enredado.

Tras unos minutos, estaba casi lista. Repasó su bolso. Móvil. Ipod. Cámara. Cartera. Uhm... cosasquelaschicasnecesitanal gunosdíasalmes. Y pañuelos. Miró el reloj de nuevo. Las ocho menos cinco.

Tai llegaría en cinco minutos, si no estaba ahí ya. Y justo en ese momento, su móvil sonó. Sora suspiró, la gente era muy oportuna, por supuesto.

"¡¿Sí?!" preguntó, a gritos, la chica a quienquiera que estuviese llamándola en esos momentos.

"Rapunzel, deja caer tu melena por la ventana. No sé en qué piso vives." Dijo una voz divertida.

"¿Taichi?" Sora estaba anonadada. "¿Por qué tienes mi número? Yo no te lo he dado."

Se oyó una risa. "Este mediodía me dejaste tu número. Entre canción y canción añadí _mí_ número y me di un toque. Espero que no te importe."

Sora soltó un bufido. "Me importa menos de lo que debería." Dijo finalmente, sonriendo. "Espérame abajo."

"Te echo de menos."

Sora rodó los ojos y colgó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como una boba. Y seguía sonriendo al bajar las escaleras y cruzar la puerta del edificio.

"Hola…" dijo Tai, irguiéndose de la moto y caminando hacia ella. Se inclinó, probablemente a por un beso, pero Sora se echó hacia atrás.

"No tan rápido, capitán. ¿Nos vamos?" alegremente, la chica caminó hacia la moto y se subió, lo más atrás posible, dejando hueco de sobra al muchacho para sentarse.

Tai no pudo evitar pensar que a la chica le quedaba genial sentarse así en la moto, los brazos hacia atrás agarrando el sillín, la espalda ligeramente arqueada, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Se te ve feliz." Comentó Tai, acercándose a ella y, tras mirarla un instante, sentándose en su sillín.

"Puede que lo esté." Respondió la muchacha, deslizándose hacia adelante y abrazando a Tai como las dos veces que ya había subido a la moto. "Venga, ¡arranca!"

El castaño levantó una ceja. Se le notaba tan contenta… Con una carcajada, encendió el motor y la moto arrancó.

Se deslizaron en silencio por las calles de Tokyo, hacia el Norte. Casi llegaron al río. Taichi detuvo la moto frente a un bonito restaurante, que no parecía muy caro pero sí acogedor.

El chico se bajó de la moto y ayudó a Sora a hacer lo mismo; acto seguido poniendo el candado al motor.

"Vamos." Ofreció a Sora su brazo. "Conocí este sitio cuando nos trajeron tras ganar el Campeonato Intercolegial de institutos de la ciudad, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Fútbol, ya sabes…"

Sora ahogó una risita. Y tanto que sabía. Ella había estado ahí cuando él ganó. Y cuando levantó la copa.

"Parece guay." Rió.

"Lo es…" Ambos entraron al local, donde un hombre bajito con un delantal atado alrededor de su gran cintura. Sora rió. Era como una bola pequeña y rosada.

"¡Yagami!" dijo el señor, estrechando manos con el castaño. "Un placer verte. ¡Y qué bien acompañado! Hola, preciosa, bienvenida."

Sora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hola, Koushun." Sonrió Tai. "¿Tienes la mesa reservada?"

El hombre asintió y les guió hasta una mesa junto a la ventana. Tai apartó la silla y Sora se sentó. Luego el joven se colocó frente a ella.

"Yo tomaré una cerveza, Koushun." Pidió Tai al hombre.

"Yo también." Pidió Sora a su vez.

Koushun anotó los pedidos con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

"Os dejaré aquí la carta y luego os tomaré el pedido." Dejó en la mesa dos menús.

Sora ojeó la comida y rápidamente se decidió por un plato de carne.

"¿Ya?" Tai se mostró extrañado cuando la muchacha dejó la carta en la mesa.

"Sí, tomaré carne. ¿Tú?"

"Ramen. Siempre lo pido aquí, está muy rico."

"Entonces, me dejarás probarlo… ¿no?" Sora se mordió el labio.

Tai odiaba que la chica hacía eso, porque sabía que no podría decir que no.

"Por supuesto."

Koushun volvió con sus bebidas y tomó nota de qué iban a cenar. A Sora le encantó el local porque no sólo su pareja tenía razón y estaba de muerte (el ramen era el mejor que había probado nunca), sino que Koushun (dueño del local y su camarero esa noche) era rápido y agradable.

Como postre, escogieron compartir un trozo de pastel de chocolate y Taichi acabó con un poco de sirope en la nariz.

"Sora, te la estás jugando." Él metió el dedo en el pastel y lo deslizó por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Ella rió, se limpió con la servilleta y siguió comiendo el pastel, ignorando a Tai.

"Sora…" llamó él. "Sor… Sooor." Como si fuese un niño, la dio con el dedo en el brazo y ella por fin lo miró. "Recuerdo que yo pago esto, si me voy ahora, te dejo con un marrón."

"No hay huevos." Desafió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Uy!" Tai se levantó, y se fue en dirección a la puerta. Como había una pared por medio, Sora no vio que se había acercado a la caja primero.

Alarmada, Sora cogió su bolso, se levantó dejando todavía un par de mordiscos de pastel en el plato y se dirigió a la puerta. Pasó por delante de Koushun, que se despidió de ella como si tal cosa.

La chica salió a la calle y se quedó en medio de la acera, mirando alrededor, algo triste. De pronto, dos brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la levantaron, dándola vueltas.

"¡Ah!" chilló Sora, instintivamente llevando sus manos a las muñecas de quien la agarraba para evitar caerse. Oyó una risa y se dio cuenta de quién era. "¡Taichi!" el muchacho la soltó, ya sin poder aguantar las carcajadas. "¡Pensé que te habías ido de verdad!"

"Nunca pongas en duda la hombría de un chico." Repuso él, aún divertido.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír también, Tai era sí de adictivo, de contagioso.

"Te odio."

"No es cierto." El castaño le aferró la mano. "Venga, todavía nos queda otro sitio más."

Juntos caminaron hasta la moto de Taichi, que quitó el candado y se sentó, seguido de ella. En pocos segundos, volvían a recorrer las calles de la capital japonesa en el bólido negro del muchacho.

Sora se dio cuenta de que volvían a Odaiba. Se preguntó si la llevaba a su piso. No estaba segura de si quería. Por más que ella conociese a Tai, él no sabía nada sobre su vida. No podía evitar pensar que solo quería un polvo de una noche.

Pero el chico se detuvo junto al puerto.

"¿Ves la noria?" preguntó, señalando la rueda roja con cabinas de colores variados y alegres.

"Sí…" asintió Sora. ¿Una clase de geografía?

"Pues vamos a subir."

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" nunca había subido, las alturas no la daban miedo pero ir sola era triste y Yamato no era fan de las norias. No era que no se lo podría haber pedido a Mimi o Takeru pero era penoso. Quería ir con alguien especial. Tai era alguien especial. Se preguntó si él también la consideraba especial en su vida y por eso la llevaba.

"Claro. Vamos. No he subido desde los diez años, con mi hermana."

La chica sonrió, enternecida, y se dejó guiar hasta la noria. Taichi compró dos tickets y se subieron en la cabina azul brillante. Poco a poco ascendieron, lamentablemente el Sol ya se había puesto horas antes, era Invierno al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando estuvieron arriba, Sora se quedó maravillada. Veía su casa. La Torre De Tokyo. El Rainbow Bridge. El edificio de la Fuji TV. Veía toda la ciudad, o lo que parecía toda la ciudad.

"Dios, qué preciosidad…." Comentó la muchacha, con la boca abierta.

"Lo sé." respondió Tai, que en realidad la miraba a ella. La muchacha se percató y se puso ligeramente colorada. "Veo tu casa." Rió el castaño.

"Y yo la tuya." Respondió Sora, seria.

"Genial. ¿Sabes? Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy." Dijo Tai.

Sora asintió. Durante la cena habían hablado de sus vidas, de sus estudios, sus expectativas… Habían reído, y Sora se había acordado del niño de once años que vio por primera vez en la playa que ahora tenía frente a sí.

"Yo también. Deberíamos repetir."

"El Sábado." Dijo Taichi con rapidez. "El Sábado juego… jugamos contra el Kyoto. ¿Vienes a verme y luego cenamos juntos?"

A Sora se la iluminó la cara. "Sí, ¡eso estaría genial!" abrazó a Tai con fuerza y él soltó una carcajada.

"Vamos, ya estamos abajo."

Los muchachos salieron y llegaron de nuevo a la moto de Tai.

"Te llevaré a casa." Se sentó en la parte de atrás del sillín. "Ven. Ponte delante de mí." Dijo golpeando el sitio libre.

Sora estaba confusa. ¿Qué pretendía? Con cuidado, se acercó y se sentó como Tai le había indicado, dándole la espalda.

El muchacho se inclinó hacia adelante, Sora notaba su aliento en el cuello. Tai la tomó de las manos y las colocó en el manillar, para luego soltar una y dar marcha.

"¿Lista?" susurró él a su oído, provocando un escalofrío en la piel de ella, que asintió a duras penas. "Venga."

Con cuidado, con gentileza, guió a Sora y la ayudó a conducir su moto a través del puente. Ella sabía que era gracias al joven, pero era tan fácil. Él lo hacía parecer tan fácil… Y además, el que tuviese sus piernas apretadas contra ella la hacía sentir descargas de electricidad por los músculos.

En cinco minutos se detuvieron ante la casa de la pelirroja. Como siempre, Tai fue el primero en bajar de la moto. Sora simplemente pasó la pierna por encima del sillín y se quedó sentada, sin aliento. El castaño se colocó frente a ella y colocó sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas de la chica.

"¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Una pasada, eh? Sólo mi hermana ha tenido el privilegio de conducir esta moto, aparte de mí. Y de ti, claro."

En un arrebato, Sora le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo hacia sí, para juntar, como esa mañana, sus labios. Poco a poco, a medida que el beso se intensificaba, soltaba la tela y él separó sus manos de los pantalones de la chica, asombrado. Unos segundos después, Sora se separó y de un salto, bajó de la moto.

"¡Muchas gracias por el paseo!" dijo, apretando rápido la mano de Tai y alejándose hacia su casa.

El muchacho no pudo hacer más que levantar la mano y despedirse así, de tan anonadado que se encontraba.

Sora subió a casa, sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada y mordiéndose el labio y la uña a la vez. "No me lo puedo creer." Murmuró, aún sorprendida y extasiada de lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

Abajo, Tai seguía estático, mirando la puerta cerrada del portal de Sora. En pocos minutos, una luz se encendió en uno de los pisos de arriba y el chico pudo ver una cabellera naranja a través de la ventana, que tenía la cortina abierta.

Sonrió. Sora le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad. Era tan diferente, como un soplo de aire fresco en su mundo de fútbol y chicas monas. Porque Sora no era 'mona'. Era guapa, era una mujer normal. Ni alta como una modelo, ni con bronceado falso ni con kilos de maquillaje totalmente notable. No, Sora era Sora, y a Taichi eso le encantaba.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Él nunca, nunca había imaginado eso, nunca se había imaginado un Sábado sentado en el sofá viendo una película abrazado a alguien. Y de repente llega una pelirroja y hala, adiós todo.

Tai sacudió la cabeza, su característica sonrisa de medio lado haciendo su aparición.

"No me lo puedo creer."

**oOo**

**N/A: **Y, aquí está el capítulo 4 :D

Esta semana ha sido aburrida, como bien vais. Es un capítulo más o menos tan largo como el primero, creo.

Reviews de la semana:

**IVYMON:** Muchas graciaaas :D Unbeso!

**Zulema: **Yoo tambien quiero un Tai x3 Hasta ahora, a soñar toca :L Gracias ^_^

**Lucy-Yagami: **Jujuju no todo será tan genial, no. Pero por ahora, Sora tiene su 'racha de buena suerte' y la disfruta a tope jajajaj :) Muchas gracias por leer! Ah! En cuanto a lo del beso. Sí, ha sido pronto peeeero, si te fijas, Sora ya conocia a Tai y estaba coladita. Y Tai, Tai es un chico. Su cabeza muchas veces no está donde debe estar x)

**Anaiza18: **Me alegro que te haya gustado ^_^ Yamato no es tan inocente como parece, no te engañes hahaha. Y Koumi... si. Contamos con Mimi, asi que si que se lo pasan pipa.

**Mizh-n-Rozh: **Buáh. Estoy colorá. MUCHAS GRACIAS :'D Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D :D :D Y eso de las emociones bien narradas... oh, de verdad que me ha llegado, muchas muchas muchas gracias! Por cosas así quiero mejorar y seguir escribiendo! Y sí, el Yamakari es... inusual y personalmente no lo apoyo mucho peeero. Oye. Jajaja :) Unbeso!

**Roxie'Kastillo: **Oh dear :') Thank you very much. Hope you like this one as well. :-*

**Neko-Sandie: **Awww muchas gracias! Nah, seguro que algun fallo hay. Pero de verdad, aprecio mucho esto ^_^

¡Estos son todos! OMG Me encanta que os guste! :D :D

Como he dicho, me anima a seguir, a esforzarme y a escribir y escribir.

No he escuchado ninguna cancion en concreto, pero, el título viene de la canción homónima 'Te guardo un beso (por si lo quieres)' del Mago de Oz (increíble grupo). Escuchando la letra de nuevo, creo que sí que pega en la situación de Sora. No por Yamato ni nada, sino porque ella y Tai ya se conocían, y ella quiere que todos esos años, once para ser exactos, se recuperen. 'Ya pagó' sus once años de estar separados.

Intentaré ser rápida con el siguiente capitulo ^_^

Como siempre, perdonad mis fallos y mis leísmos!

Y dejad reviews, constructivos y agradables :3

Unbeso, lectores míos. 3


	5. El vals de Navidad

Cap. 5- El vals de Navidad.

- "Alguien dijo una vez: amor es darle a alguien la capacidad de destruirte confiando en que no lo haga."

Sus dedos se mantenían estáticos sobre las pequeñas teclas de su móvil, concretamente sobre la tecla verde de 'llamar'.

¿Debía hacerlo? Apenas se conocían. Mejor dicho, no se conocían para nada. Sí, él era guapo, pero no sabía nada de su vida, ni sus gustos. Claro que tampoco lo haría si no le daba una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, ahora su principal prioridad debería de ser la mudanza. No un chico. Por fin habían conseguido un piso, ella y su amiga Miyako. Un piso relativamente barato, lo suficientemente grande para no causar claustrofobia y que cada una pudiese contar con su 'espacio vital', como lo llamaba Miyako.

Pero es que de verdad le apetecía salir, y ese muchacho había captado su atención. Mordiéndose el labio y aguantando la respiración, finalmente presionó el botón.

**oOo**

Mimi se despertó esa mañana feliz, acurrucada en los brazos de un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y expresión serena mientras aún dormía.

La joven sonrió y con cuidado levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de Koushiro. Dios, qué suerte había tenido al conocerlo. Lo bien que se sentía a su lado, no lo cambiaba por nada.

Se estiró, las sábanas blancas de la cama del chico enredándose en sus piernas desnudas. Intentando no hacer ruido, se destapó y se sentó en el borde del colchón, sus pies casi rozando el suelo. Ojeó la habitación. Perfecto, ahí estaba su ropa interior. Y… uhm. Puede que la camisa de Koushiro le sentase bien.

Total, que se vistió con lo dicho y de puntillas, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Puede que no lo pareciese, pero sabía cocinar. Gracias a Dios, además, Kou tenía la nevera llena y ella podría preparar una tortilla.

En pocos minutos, el aceite hervía y ella batía el primer huevo. Vertió el líquido naranja a la sartén y ésta comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que indicaban que la tortilla ya empezaba a hacerse.

Mimi agarró uno de los platos que había sacado y, una vez lista, colocó en ella la tortilla. Batió el otro huevo y lo echó en la sartén. Justo cuando ella ya colocaba esa última tortilla, oyó tras de sí un ruido. Se giró para encontrarse a Koushiro en la puerta de la cocina, vestido apenas con un pantalón de pijama rojo largo y de franela y restregándose el ojo con la mano.

"¿Mimi?" dijo con voz ronca.

La chica dejó el plato en la encimera y corrió hacia el chico con los brazos abiertos. Tras rodear su cuello, saltó y Koushiro tuvo que espabilarse rápido para cogerla a tiempo, agarrándola de los muslos. Mimi le plantó un beso en los labios, sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó.

"Hola…"contestó Koushiro con una gran sonrisa y atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla de nuevo. Ella correspondió entusiasmada.

El chico caminó hacia adelante, cargando con la muchacha y la sentó en el otro lado de la encimera.

"Me gusta tu camisa…" comentó él, admirando el estómago de ella entre la prenda abierta.

"Y a mí, además huele bien." Mimi mantenía a Koushiro cerca, con las piernas rodeando su cintura y el cuello con los brazos. Sus frentes casi se tocaban.

"Mm, lo que huele bien es el desayuno…" apreció él.

"Aaah, ¿en serio?"

Koushiro asintió con una sonrisa, sus manos se mantenían en los muslos de Mimi, mandando así de forma inconsciente escalofríos por la piel de la chica.

Mimi no podía dejar de añadir cosas a la lista de 'Cosas que me gustan de él'. Le gustaba cómo podía ser lo más tímido del mundo y a la vez atrevido. Le gustaba cómo se sonrojaba con sólo una caricia. Le gustaba lo listo que era y todos los libros que poseía. Le gustaba lo apasionadamente que hablaba de los temas que conocía. Le encantaba lo caballeroso que era y la cantidad de oportunidades que tenían juntos. Él, simplemente, era el número uno de la lista.

**oOo**

Por otra parte, Sora se despertó algo sola esa mañana. El día anterior lo había pasado casi entero con Tai y en serio deseaba haberse encontrado con él a su lado. Bueno, por lo menos él sí que sentía algo –aunque fuese algo chiquitín- por ella.

Sabía que tenía un largo día por delante, así que su café matutino fue bastante más grande que normalmente.

Tras vestirse y arreglarse, una vez en su oficina, le tocaba revelar y digitalizar las fotos de la sesión de ayer. La verdad es que los compañeros de Taichi eran bastante monos también. Heh, Tokyo tenía suerte de tener como campeones a estos chicos, la verdad.

[···]

El día pasó lentamente, con la única novedad de que a la hora de comer, le llegó un SMS de Tai. 'Que te aproveche el almuerzo!' Y que hizo a la pelirroja literalmente dar saltos.

Por lo demás, fue una jornada aburrida y si nada interesante para la muchacha, que en cuanto acabó con el trabajo salió a casa disparada.

**oOo**

Hikari esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería, jugueteando con los dedos y mirando nerviosamente alrededor.

Por fin vio al familiar chico rubio al que esperaba, que la sonreía y la saludó con la mano.

"¡Hola, Hikari!" saludó.

"Yamato." Ella asintió, sonrojándose.

"¿Entramos?" ofreció el muchacho abriendo la puerta de la cafetería –donde se habían conocido-.

Hikari agradeció el gesto y pasó con una sonrisa.

Se había decidido a dar al chico una oportunidad. Igual hasta congeniaban. ¿Quién sabe?

"Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Quería conocerte." Comentó él cuando se sentaban en una mesa, tras haber pedido y recogido sus bebidas calientes.

"Sí, bueno, no perdemos nada." Hikari se sonrojó

Claro que no perdían nada. Yamato sonrió. Él sólo ganaba.

**oOo**

Para Sora, la semana pasó horriblemente lenta, y lo único que la hacía sonreír con verdaderas ganas eran los mensajes que Taichi le mandaba de cuando en cuando; para desearle buenas noches, buenos días, o simplemente para recordarle que no podía esperar al Sábado.

Dios. Era algo que Yamato no había hecho en cuatro años, ni una maldita vez. Y, ¿desde cuándo era Tai tan… romántico? No se quejaba pero era una faceta nueva para ella.

Por fin, de cualquier modo, llegó el día, el Sábado. Sora se encontraría con el castaño en el estadio y él le daría la entrada.

La pelirroja sacó una sudadera roja de la Universidad de Tokyo –que apoyaba a ese club- y unos vaqueros del armario y se los puso. Tenía que pedirle a Tai que no fuesen a ningún sitio elegante a cenar.

Con unas playeras blancas y su pequeña mochila roja oscura, estaba lista.

Llegó a la puerta del estadio con Takeru y Miyako, que siempre iban con ella, a la hora acordada con Tai. Cuando vio al chico, levantó la mano para saludar, y él abrió los brazos, provocando que Sora corriese hacia él y lo abrazase, pegándose como un koala con brazos y piernas al muchacho, que la sujetaba de los muslos con facilidad.

"¡Hola!" rió Taichi. "Hey, me gusta este saludo…."

Sora levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, mientras se reía.

"Sí, no está mal…" dijo al fin. "Mucha suerte en el partido hoy."

"¿Contigo aquí? Seguro que ganamos. ¿Y tus ami…? ¿Miyako?"

Sora se giró, Takeru y su novia los miraban con las cejas levantadas y sonriendo; cogidos de las manos.

"¿Taichi?" Miyako sacudió la cabeza como si estuviese viendo visiones. "¡Hola!"

"¿Os conocéis?" Takeru puso voz a los pensamientos de Sora.

Tai rió. "Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana."

Sora sintió un inmenso alivio de que esa fuese la razón.

"¿Sabes que Hikari tiene una cita hoy?"

Sora notó a Tai ponerse rígido, sus cuerpos aún pegados. "¿Con Daisuke?"

"No, con un chaval al que conoció el otro día. No me acuerdo de su nombre pero debe de ser muy mono…"

Tai rodó los ojos y suspiró. Luego miró a Sora. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel largo y grueso y lo deslizó por el bolsillo trasero del vaquero de la chica, que sonrió.

"Será mejor que entre a cambiarme. Ya empieza a llegar gente."

La joven asintió y liberó al chico de su agarre con las piernas, para por fin tocar el suelo. Luego se puso de puntillas, tirando del castaño, y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él.

"Buena suerte." Susurró contra la boca del chico, que se sonrojó visiblemente causando la risa de Sora.

"Adiós…" dijo ella, alejándose de él y reuniéndose con sus compañeros, que ya tenían entradas.

Takeru no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Sora? ¿Con Taichi? ¿Besándose? Agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la alejo un poco de Miyako, no sin antes disculparse.

"¿En serio, Sora?" preguntó, anonadado.

"¿Qué pasa?" la chica estaba extrañada.

"Acabas de conocer a ese chico y ya estás… liándote con él así…"

La pelirroja rió. "¡Pero Takeru! Yo ya lo conocía, ¿verdad? Además, es la máximo que hemos hecho y…"

"Tú ya lo conocías, pero él a ti no. ¡Para nada! ¡No puedo creer que te muestres tan… fácil!"

Sora se enfadó. "Perdona si me gusta un chico. Lo siento de verdad."

Dicho esto, se alejó del rubio, que rodó los ojos, y volvió junto a su novia, abrazándola por la cintura.

Sora dio gracias porque las entradas no eran fijas, podían escoger su asiento, y habían llegado una hora antes de que el partido empezase. Se situó en medio del campo, de forma que vería al equipo de Tai en ambas mitades del partido.

Vía SMS, Taichi había intentado convencerla de que podía darle una entrada de la 'zona VIP', la de detrás de la portería, pero ella se negó, alegando que sólo vería 45 minutos de Tokyo FC.

Miyako y Takeru le siguieron, y con una morada, el muchacho se disculpó y ella se hizo entender que todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco, el estadio se fue llenando y la hora llegó. El partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

El equipo de Kyoto salió al campo, una ovación por parte de sus seguidores, más de los que Sora se esperaba.

Luego llegó el Tokyo FC. La multitud se puso en pie, Sora notaba las gradas temblar. Taichi salió el primero, con su uniforme azul y el '1' en el pecho. La pelirroja apaludía, vitoreaba, y enseguida reconoció a todos, los titulares, sus 'amigos de la sesión'.

Y el encuentro empezó. Los capitanes se dieron la mano, el silbato sonó y en pocos segundos Tai tenía la posesión.

Con su característica y sorprendente agilidad, esquivó a dos jugadores y pasó el balón a Número 4, que consiguió distraer a la defensa mientras Taichi y un contrincante pasaban al área. Era perfecto, cuando Número 4 pasó el balón, no fue fuera de juego y Tai paro el balón dándole impulso con la cabeza y chutando con fuerza. La pelota entró limpiamente en la portería, justo en la esquina derecha, siendo imposible para el portero pararla.

"_¡Increíble! No llegamos a diez minutos de partido y una genial jugada de Yagami y Utsumi hace que el marcador sea 1-0 a favor del equipo local."_

Los fans del FC Tokyo estaban anonadados y contentos, vitoreando con ganas. Incluso Miyako, que en general sólo se fijaba en los cuerpos de los jugadores, comentaba la buena estrategia de los chicos.

**oOo**

Mimi y Koushiro estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar de él, palillos en mano y comiendo sushi. La chica opinaba que si se comía sushi en casa, se debía comer como en los restaurantes.

La única diferencia es que ella sólo vestía una camiseta oversize del chico y él unos pantalones de chándal cortos. Sólo. Tras el desayuno, habían vuelto a la habitación y tras una media hora larga, comenzaron a hablar y hablar y hasta entonces. Ni siquiera habían comido.

Veían una película de ninjas malísima y en blanco y negro, y reían comentando todos los errores que tanto uno como otra veían.

Cada vez que Koushiro miraba a la chica y la y veía que estaba con él, riendo por él; sentía una ola de felicidad en el pecho.

"Koushiro…" dijo de repente Mimi.

"¿Mmm?" el chico la miró, tenía la boca llena de pescado crudo.

"Creo que me gustas." Soltó la chica sin aviso previo.

El muchacho se atragantó y empezó a toser como loco.

"¡Ay! Porras, lo siento…"Mimi golpeó suavemente su espalda con la cara consternada. "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada, es una tontería, olvídalo."

Pero se vio envuelta en un abrazo, un abrazo muy fuerte. La castaña abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"No es una tontería. No…" Mimi lo besó, pero no como otras veces, con esas quizás segundas intenciones, con pasión o con picardía. No. Fue el beso más casto que ninguno de los dos había dado en su vida. Dulce, suave. Amor.

"Kou, de verdad que quiero intentarlo." Susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

"Lo mismo digo." Por primera vez, el muchacho no dudó, habló sin temblar.

Mimi comenzó a reír y se acurrucó contra el chico mientras ambos sonreían, ninguno de los dos prestando atención a la película.

**oOo**

"_¡Aplastante victoria del Tokyo FC!" _La voz del comentarista casi no se oía con los gritos dela afición. _"4-1 a favor del equipo local, con tres goles marcados por Yagami en los minutos 8'', 32'' y 70'' y el cuarto marcado por Utsumi en el minuto 65''. Felicidades, equipo, pasáis a la final del campeonato de In__vierno."_

Sora bajó corriendo las escaleras de las gradas, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos. Esperó justo en las puertas que conectaban con el pasillo de los vestuarios. No se decidía. ¿Debía pasar?

"Eh, ¿tienes pase?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Se giró.

"¡Kazuo!" Sora sonrió. El chico estaba todo sudado y colorado, respiraba agitadamente pero sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Lo siento, sólo tengo mi entrada…" bromeó ella con voz inocente.

El jugador se encogió de hombros. "Creo que eso valdrá." Se acercó y abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta para Sora.

La pelirroja pasó, el ambiente en ese pasillo era húmedo y cargado, los vestuarios estaban justo frente a ella. Kazuo se detuvo en la puerta. Se giró.

"Ven."

"¡¿Qué?!" la cara de Sora hacía juego con su pelo.

No pudo reaccionar cuando el chaval ya la había agarrado y la arrastraba hacia dentro.

"¡Mierda, para!" Sora clavó los pies al suelo. Para tener apenas diecinueve años, el chico era fuerte y la movió sin problemas.

Una vez dentro, Sora se encontró con un panorama de abdominales y chicos con apenas toallas cubriéndolos.

"¡Eh! ¡CHICAS NO!" Gritó uno, al que la chica reconoció como Número Diez,

Sora se sonrojó aún más. Kazuo rió. De pronto un barullo de '¡Hay intrusos!' '¡Nos han colado una mujer!' y cosas por el estilo se levantó, mientras Sora era arrastrada hacia el fondo de la estancia.

_Oh Dios. Las duchas. No. Nononono. Mierda. Joder._ Sora se retorció pero pronto otras manos la sujetaban. Incluso la taparon la boca, ahogando risas.

Giraron y pasaron la pared que separaba las duchas de los baños, la empujaron dentro y se largaron.

Sora se quedó paralizada.

Taichi estaba ahí, de espaldas, duchándose. _Desnudo. Y vaya culo._ Sora se sonrojó, la piel de… uhm… _el trasero_ estaba menos morena que la del resto del cuerpo. Tenía la espalda ancha y el pelo mojado se le pegaba a la nuca.

Con el ruido que sus compañeros habían provocado, el chico giró la cabeza, sólo la cabeza –_menos mal,_ y se fijó en Sora.

"¡La hostia!" dijo, sus ojos muy abiertos en expresión de susto y rápidamente alcanzando su toalla para taparse. "¡Sora!"

La chica se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a diez caras coloradas de la risa ahogando carcajadas de mala manera.

La voz de Tai se hizo oír. "Sois unos capullos de mierda, lo sabéis, ¿no?"

Sora se estremeció cuando notó que Taichi estaba justo tras de ella. Notó dos golpecitos en la espalda. Se giró.

"Perdónalos, siguen en la edad del pavo." El castaño sonreía, el fantasma rojizo en sus mejillas hizo que Sora también sonriese. "Si me disculpas cinco minutos, salimos a cenar."

La chica asintió y se giró hacia el resto del equipo.

"Sois lo peor."

"Gracias, preciosa." Respondió Número Siete.

"¡Eh!" Tai gritó desde el otro lado del vestuario. "¡Con mi chica ni un pelo, ¿eh?!"

_¿Su chica? __Soy su chica… ¿en serio?_

Pronto, Sora vio su cintura envuelta por el brazo moreno del muchacho, que giró y ella dio una vuelta con él.

"¿Lista?"

"¡Sí, capitán!"

El castaño rió y salieron juntos hacia la calle, el frío más agudo. Tai se desarremangó la sudadera y guió a Sora hasta su moto. Abrazarlo era para la chica la mejor calefacción. Hundió la cara en su espalda, suave por la sudadera verde y que olía a él.

Tai, por su parte, sonreía al notar a Sora tan cerca. Esa noche, quería que fuese especial. Celebrar su victoria con ella. Sonreír.

La llevó hasta un café. Era su café favorito, hacían unas bebidas deliciosas y dentro hacía calor.

Sora levantó una ceja.

"¿Venimos a cenar a una cafetería?"

"Bueno, es mi sitio favorito de la ciudad, después del estadio y de mi cama."

La chica rió y ambos caminaron dentro. Pidieron cada uno un café gigante con nata y se sentaron en una esquina, los dos en el mismo banco, él recostado contra la ventana y ella contra él.

Fuera, comenzó a nevar y Sora rió cuando Tai observó que su moto se iba a congelar.

Pasaron la velada allí. Cenaron magdalenas gigantes de chocolate. Se contaron tonterías de sus infancias, como cuando a Tai se le murió un pez que se llamaba Wally o cuando Sora se pintó el pelo con témpera verde porque quería tenerlo como su personaje de Sailor Moon favorito. Cosas tontas, cosas que ni Sora sabía de él ni ella le había contado a nadie. Amor.

**oOo**

Hikari y Yamato estaban sentados en un restaurante, disfrutando de un filete enorme.

Él era encantador y lo sabía. Sabía que ella está entusiasmada. Sabía que en un par de citas ella estaría coladita, no fallaba.

El rubio odiaba hacer eso. Hikari era un amor. Feliz, alegre, siempre con buenas palabras en la boca y buenas intenciones en la cabeza. No quería herirla, pero su hermano se lo merecía.

Estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente y ella sonrió. Genial, además era guapa. Maldita Sora. Justo tenía que colarse por el hermano de esta chica. Justo. La vida era horrible.

**oOo**

A Sora le dio mucha pena tener que dejar el café, pero ya eran las diez y media dela noche e iban a cerrar.

Se dirigió hacia la moto que el chico había aparcado cerca, pero Tai cogió su mano y la llevó al centro de la calle desierta y nevada.

Con cuidado, le levantó la barbilla y la besó tiernamente. Ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él y luego, al separarse, lo abrazó con fuerza, sus manos escondidas en la manga y su cara en el pecho del chico, oliendo su colonia. Él la rodeó. Eran tan pequeña a su lado.

Oyeron venir un coche y corrieron hacia la acera, hacia la moto.

"Tai." Llamó la chica una vez ya estaban en la moto. El muchacho se giró y levantó una ceja sonriendo. "Tai, hagamos locuras."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, has ganado, estáis en la final, celebremos la noche."

Tai no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y arrancó.

[···]

El castaño aparcó junto a la playa de Odaiba, al lado de su casa.

"Vamos."

Sora frunció el cejo. ¿Por qué la traía allí? No se acordaba de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Y si se acordaba? ¡Dios! ¡Seguro que sí!

"Me gusta venir a esta playa, ¿sabes? Desde niño vengo cada verano."

"Yo…"Sora decidió probarlo. "…no he venido nunca."

"¿En serio?" el chico la miró. "Pues este Verano venimos, ¿vale?"

A Sora se le cayó el alma a los pies. Vaya, no se acordaba.

"S-sí. Porque venir a la playa en Invierno…"

"Querías cometer locuras, ¿no?" en un movimiento rápido, la levantó, abrazando su cintura y corrió a la costa.

"¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Tai!" Sora no sabía si reír o llorar. "¡Tengo frío, no… no! ¡AH!"

El castaño la había dejado caer y la agarró al estilo 'novia-recién-casada' justo cuando iba a tocar el agua.

"¡Tai!" Sora le dio en el pecho y Tai perdió el equilibrio. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente cayó; Sora detrás.

Una ola les dio de lleno, mojando todo el costado y la pierna derechas de Sora y los pantalones de Tai.

Y entre tanto, la nieve seguía cayendo.

"¡Joder, qué fría!" gritó Tai.

Sora se levantó con prisas y salió hacia la arena.

"¡Si es que te viene bien! ¡Ya te vale! ¡Enfermaremos!"

Tai, ligeramente alarmado de que la chica se enfadase de verdad, la persiguió y la abrazó.

"¿Estás enfadada?"

Sora frunció el ceño y lo miró de soslayo.

"Mmm. Sí."

El castaño besó su mejilla. "¿En serio?" Siguió repartiendo besos por las mejillas y el cuello de la muchacha hasta que ella comenzó a reír y rodeó su cuello.

Taichi y ella fueron hacia la moto en silencio. En silencio pero sonrientes, circularon hasta casa de Sora. Antes de que ella se bajase, el muchacho la detuvo.

"Sora, en Nochebuena, ¿tienes planes?"

"Siempre ceno con mi familia…"

Tai miró al suelo. "Oh, entonces olvídalo."

"No, no. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Te iba a invitar a cenar." Dijo, aunando todo el valor que le quedaba

Sora palideció. A cenar. Con él. En Nochebuena.

"Creo que no pasa nada por un año que no cene en casa."

"¿En serio? No hace falta, podemos dejarlo para otro día."

"Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Me llamas y me dices la hora?"

Taichi asintió con entusiasmo. Un beso, y Sora se fue.

Amor.

**oOo**

_24 de Diciembre_

Koushiro nunca había odiado las compras Navideñas, pero ese día se planteaba seriamente cambiar ese hecho.

Llevaba las manos llenas de bolsas que le cortaban la circulación. Mimi lo había arrastrado por el centro comercial para comprar regalos de última hora. ¡Hasta para Tai! Una completa locura.

"Mimi, me duele. Au." Se quejó por fin.

"Lo siento, Kou." Lo besó. "Pero ya está, podemos ir a casa y me pondré con la cena, ¿vale?"

El muchacho sonrió. ¿Pero cómo se iba a enfadar con ella? Incluso sus padres estaban ilusionados cuando dijo que no iría a casa por noche porque iba a cenar con su novia.

Total, que fueron a casa de la chica y ella enseguida se puso el delantal. En breves llegarían Tai y Sora, que habían sido invitados el día anterior y habían aceptado. No es que Mimi y Sora viviesen lejos, así que…

"Mimi, anda, deja que te ayude…"

**oOo**

Yamato estaba sentado en su sofá. Hikari estaba dormida a su lado, su cuerpecito tapado por una manta.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por ligar con una chica tan dulce y usarla de esa manera. No llegaría más allá. No se permitiría caer en la tentación.

Estaba planteándose olvidar a Taichi y a Sora. Total, ellos no se conocían y no es como si él fuese a fijarse en alguien como Sora, que era más bien normalita.

Yamato apagó el cigarro y miró a la muchacha, enternecido. Se mordió el labio.

Quizá echaba un poco de menos a Sora. Quizá. Pero las veces que le había llamado, ella se había limitado a gritar '¡Déjame en paz!' y ya.

Seguro que ya se había liado con alguno.

Suspiró. En fin.

Puede que Hikari fuese buena… novia después de todo. Y era guapa.

Sí. Hikari. La muchacha se despertó. Aquel día habían ido a comprar a diferentes tiendas de música de la ciudad y estaban agotados. Ella sobre todo.

Se incorporó y se inclinó contra el rubio.

"Hoy es Navidad." Susurró.

"Lo sé."

"Tengo que ir a casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Yamato no quería quedarse solo.

"Mis padres me esperan." Hikari se levantó. "Además hoy vienen Daisuke y su familia."

"¿Daisuke?" susurró el chico.

Hikari rió. "Un viejo amigo. ¿Te apetece venir? Mi hermano no va a cenar en casa."

Los ojos de Yamato se iluminaron. Era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

**oOo**

Los tres días habían pasado muy lentos para Sora, que contaba los segundos para que Taichi la pasase a buscar. Al final irían a casa de Mimi, pero no pasaba nada. Lo pasarían genial igualmente.

Esperaba sentada, toquiteándose los hilos de un roto de sus vaqueros cuando el chico llegó. Ella bajó casi a saltos las escaleras y en menos de un minuto la moto había arrancado.

En casa de Mimi, ella y Koushiro les saludaron y sonrieron y Sora se fue con su amiga a preparar la cena.

"Ya era hora de que me invitases…" comentó la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque desde que estás con el pimpollo, pasas de mi cara." Sora le dio juguetona con un trapo.

"¡Ah! Dijo la que está colgada por el futbolista."

Ambas se miraron y rompieron en risas mientras sus chicos charlaban en el salón.

Las jóvenes prepararon sopa y sushi, que comieron charlando, riendo y conociéndose un poco más. Mimi contó anécdotas de su trabajo, y Sora habló sobre la gente tan variopinta que conocía en la revista.

Sora tuvo que admitir que se lo pasó genial. Tai la prestaba atención, preguntaba qué tal estaba su comida, o la besaba de cuando en cuando.

Y Koushiro y Mimi, eran lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo.

[···]

A las once de la noche, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, Taichi se acercó a Sora.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

La pelirroja lo miró. "¿A dónde?"

El castaño le aferró la mano. "¿Mi casa? Está vacía."

Sora se mordió el labio. Esa era la señal, lo sabía. Era el momento. ¿Lo era? Ella, desde luego, estaba preparada, lo sentía. Y Tai… no había mencionado el tema ni una vez. No había insistido ni presionado. Se lo merecía, si así lo quería.

En un impulso, Sora se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia la puerta tirando de Tai.

"¿Os váis?" Mimi levantó las cejas.

"¡Sí! Feliz Navidad, Mimi, Koushiro."

Y dejaron a la pareja sola, entre risas y '¡Vamos!'

Tai adelantó a Sora y pasó el pie por encima de la moto, aunque no se sentó. Se quedó de pie y se apoyó en los hombros de Taichi, gritando de felicidad mientras cruzaban el –casi vacío- Rainbow Bridge.

El castaño frenó y se bajó, luego ayudó a Sora a bajar, agarrándola de la cintura y ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él. Dobló los codos y besó a Tai. Sí, dio el primer paso. Enredó las manos en el pelo del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura.

El beso se intensificó, él puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y devolvió el beso con pasión y ganas.

Sora se bajó y comenzó a correr hacia el portal, tantas ganas tenía.

Tai rodó los ojos y sonrió. Esa chica lo volvía loco.

Juntos corrieron hasta el edificio de él y pronto volvieron a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios. La chica saltó y volvió a ocupar su lugar, sus piernas apretando al muchacho.

Ambos sabían que esa noche, las cosas cambiarían. A mejor.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Y, aquí está el capítulo cinco. Quedan dos o tres más. Es el más corto hasta ahora pero bué. Tiene Taiora para rato. Y el final es el inicio de algo B)

Estoy realmente motivada con esta historia, jujuju.

¡Ah! Recordad que **no poseo Digimon ergo estas cosas, lamentablemente, al igual que Taiora, no son canon.** La razón, no la sé, pero el mundo es cruel. Heheh.

Reviews:

**Zulema:** Me alegra que te guste. Sí, Tai es un 'chico-malo' romanticón. Yamato es... un incomprendido, como Calimero. Koumi son ASDFGHJKL. No solo aquí (que espero que si) si no en general, ellos dos.

En cuanto a Urara... no había planeado incluirla pero me has dado ideas B)

Te espero en el próximo cap! 3

**Anaiza18: **Takari forever! 333 Pero esque es tan obvio el que salgan Takari y Mimatos en los Taioras que estaba algo harta hahah.

**Lucy-Yagami: **Waaaaaa me alegro que te haya gustadooo *-*

Sisisisis Mimi es tan ella y tan cuqui 333

Lamento que esta cita me haya quedado tan horrible, llevo una semana que no me apetece ni encender el portátil.

**IVYMON: **Me alegro y te haya gustado :)

**SophieMJensen: **OOOh lo siento pero quería actualizar hahah.

O sea que nada de Michis? Pues a mi me gusta y en mi siguiente historia quiero meter Michi B) (Aunque será Taiora). Jajajaj me alegro de que Tai te guste mauahah.

**Roxie'Kastillo: ** Awww thanks so much sweetheart 3

Veamos... Hikari no acabará con TK. Amo el Takari pero esto es un Daikari/Yamakari para ella y un Miyakeru para él.

**Mizh-N-Rozh: **BUAH MUCHAS GRACIAS *_* En serio lksjdflsdhjsdfg. Me alegro que te haya gustado, esta, ya digo, es más horrible pero bah.

Unbesazo y si, nos leemos ^_^

**JapiFic: **Pedazo nombre que gastas :) Hahha ~~ Me alegro de que te gusten los Koumi's, aquí como ves hay acsi más Koumi que Taiora. Hahahah. Yo tambien amo esa pareja :3 :3 :3 Unsaludooo

**~Curiosidades musicales: **Escuché básicamente 20 canciones de de** Ed Sheeran **(mi cantante favorito) on repeat. Sobre todo Kiss me. Ea. Todos al Youtube.

Bueno. Espero que os guste este episodio tan malo hahah. Disculpad cualquier errata. Sé que las hay.

Unbeso! Os espero en los reviews :)

Sed buenos, críticas constructivas y coments positivos aceptados.


	6. Llámame sin elle

Cap. 6- Llámame sin elle.

"Cualquiera que haya amado tiene una cicatriz" De Musset

Tai abrió su puerta a duras penas, cargando como estaba con Sora. La chica no daba un respiro a sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos una y otra vez, sin parar, con ardor.

Una vez consiguió girar la llave, presionó a Sora contra la pared para encontrar apoyo. La muchacha no esperó más y tiró de los botones del abrigo de Tai. El muchacho tuvo que separarse de ella para facilitar la tarea. La pelirroja se deshizo también de su propio abrigo.

Taichi comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de la muchacha a la vez que ella se estiraba para quitarle a Tai el cinturón.

Para acabar de quitarse los pantalones, Sora desenroscó las piernas de la cintura de Tai y saltó al suelo, sacudiendo las piernas para que la prenda cayese.

"MEOW."

"¡Ay!" la chica saltó. Una sombra pasó como un cohete entre sus piernas, ahora desnudas.

"¡Miko!" Tai maldijo al gato. "Lo siento, mi hermana se está mudando y me dijo que lo cui…"

Sora le cortó con un beso y se volvió a enroscar a él, quitándole la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El chico la apretó contra sí y la llevó, con cuidado, a su habitación. Sora sintió como su espalda se posaba en la suave cama del muchacho. Dejó las piernas muertas y Tai tuvo movilidad completa para posicionarse sobre ella.

Poco a poco, una a una, las prendas de ambos acabaron en el suelo. Tai fue gentil en cada movimiento; mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda de Sora, finalmente llegando al cierre de su sostén; mientras enredaba los dedos en el pelo rojo de la muchacha; mientras sus labios se entretenían en el cuello de ella.

Por su lado, Sora tenía sus reservas, no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan dulce. Yamato siempre era pasional. Tenía muy claro cuál era su nuevo favorito.

Taichi se estiró, llegado el momento, y sacó de su mesilla de noche un paquetito cuadrado de plástico, que abrió con rapidez. Sora sonrió.

Sus labios conectaron de nuevo cuando el chico se deslizó dentro de ella, provocando un gemido.

El ritmo que mantuvieron fue lento. Tai no embistió con fuerza, fue moviéndose sin prisa. Sora soltaba pequeños suspiros que enviaban escalofríos por el cuerpo del castaño.

Y por fin, un último grito, una última caricia y Taichi se dejó caer poco a poco sobre Sora. Un beso. Una sonrisa. Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Ella a su vez acarició la cara del muchacho. Él se separó de ella y se desplomó de espaldas sobre la cama.

Ambos lucían sonrisas bobas en sus rostros, enamorados.

La pelirroja alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró, arqueando la espalda. Con una risita, se giró y encontró el cuerpo de Tai bajo ella. Colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño y se impulsó para besarlo en la boca.

"Mmmm… tengo sueño." Canturreó, hundiendo su cara en el pecho cálido del muchacho.

Sin decir nada, aún sonriendo, Tai se movió arrastrando a Sora hasta posar las cabezas de ambos en la almohada y tapó sus cuerpos con la colcha blanca.

Ella se acurrucó contra él y él la abrazó, manteniéndola cerca, muy cerca.

A su lado, en la mesilla, un reloj digital marcaba las 0:04. Sora sonrió.

"Tai…" susurró ella, como con miedo a despertar a alguien. Silencio. "¿Tai?"

"Mmm…" se notaba que estaba medio dormido.

"Tai… feliz Navidad."

La respuesta del muchacho fue apretarla más contra sí. Y así, con respiraciones lentas y acompasadas, ambos cayeron dormidos.

**oOo**

Yuuko Yagami recogía los platos de la cena de Nochebuena que ella misma había preparado, con ayuda de su hija.

"Hikari…" comenzó la mujer.

"¿Sí?" la joven ladeó la cabeza.

"Sabes que Yamato me parece majo, pero, ¿por qué exactamente le has traído?"

"Mamá…" Hikari suspiró. "Iba a pasar la Nochebuena solo. Solo, mamá."

Yuuko miró a su hija, un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. Desde luego, había crecido para ser una gran mujer.

Se inclinó y abrazó a Hikari.

**oOo**

"¿Tú crees que volverán?" preguntó Mimi, acurrucada en el sofá junto a Koushiro.

"Pues me parece que esta noche, no." sonrió el muchacho.

"¡Entonces abramos los regalos!" la muchacha hizo el ademán de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el árbol de Navidad que ella misma había colocado un par de días antes.

Koushiro la agarró del brazo y la volvió a atraer hacia sí, provocando que Mimi se sentase de nuevo.

"Mañana llamo a Tai y que vengan. ¿Eh?" dijo el muchacho apoyando su cabeza en la curva del cuello de ella con suavidad.

La chica se sonrojó y lo miró enternecida. Mierda, así nunca podría negarse.

"Está bien…." Murmuró.

Koushiro se inclinó a coger el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Mimi rápidamente se entusiasmó.

"¡Love Actually!" sus ojos se abrieron mucho con ilusión. "¡Vamos a verla!"

La verdad es que el muchacho ya conocía la película, no le había gustado mucho, pero si ella se lo pedía… sí, por supuesto, nunca la he visto, será genial, qué ganas tengo.

Por una sonrisa, la peor de las películas le parecería buena.

Feliz Navidad.

**oOo**

"Buenas noches, y muchas gracias, señores Yagami." Yamato, educado, dio la mano a ambos, una reverencia, y se giró en dirección a las escaleras.

"Oh, ¡te acompaño abajo!" Hikari se coló entre los brazos de sus padres y empujó al rubio con prisa.

Bajaron hasta la entrada en silencio, una vez abajo, el muchacho se giró.

"Hikari, gracias por invitarme." Sonrió, con sinceridad. "Hubiese pasado la noche so…"

La muchacha se inclinó desde el escalón en que se encontraba y le dio un rápido beso.

"¡Ha sido un placer! ¡Ven cuando quieras! ¡O llámame!"

Dicho esto, la joven se giró, subió corriendo los escalones y desapareció de la vista de Yamato, que pestañeó deprisa, sonrió, y se fue.

**oOo**

Tai miraba la cara relajada de Sora, iluminada tenuemente por pequeños rayos de Sol que se colaban por los resquicios de las persianas. La pelirroja respiraba con tranquilidad, de forma acompasada, y Tai, cabeza apoyada en el brazo, no podía evitar sonreír, así de hermosa se veía.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, movió su dedo hasta el hombro desnudo de ella y comenzó a dibujar líneas en su piel, que rápidamente se puso de gallina. Sora frunció la nariz y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar a Tai junto a ella. Sonrió.

"Buenos días." Murmuró el chico, inclinándose a besar la nariz de ella.

"Mmm días." La chica se frotó los ojos. Bostezó.

De pronto, una bola naranja y blanca le dio de lleno en el estómago, apenas cubierto por una sábana.

"¡Ay!" se quejó ella.

Tai se incorporó.

"¡Miko! ¡Otra vez! Vamos, fuera…" agarró al animal e intentó quitárselo de encima a Sora, sin éxito.

Ella rió. "No, en realidad, me gustan los gatos." Acarició las orejas del minino. "Hola, Miko…" canturreó con voz suave.

Tai se quedó como embobado mirando a la chica. Ella se percató de eso y rió.

Él se recostó de nuevo y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí. Sora se giró y escondió su cara en el cálido pecho del castaño, suspirando. Taichi pasó su brazo por debajo de la sábana hasta llegar a la cintura de Sora, la rodeó y se pegó más a ella, sus ojos cerrados.

"Feliz Navidad." Dijo al fin el muchacho.

De pronto Sora envolvió su torso con los brazos y se acurrucó más contra él.

"¿Y esto?" rió el chico.

"¡Shhh! Tú abrázame y calla."

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron así, quietos, respiraciones acompasadas durante unos minutos, hasta que el chico le besó la coronilla y se levantó, abriendo la cortina y dejando entrar la luz.

En el suelo encontró su ropa del día anterior, a la que hizo un gurruño y la puso a un lado. Se dirigió a su armario bajo la atenta mirada de Sora y escogió su ropa interior y una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

Una vez vestido, se giró a mirar a la muchacha. Ella seguía en la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz con las mantas.

"Tai, tengo frío…" se quejó ella.

El chico rió y se giró para encontrarla una gran sudadera gris con interior suave y muy gruesa y se la lanzó.

"¿Te servirá mientras desayunamos?"

Sora asintió, sin bajarse de la cama se estiró para encontrar su ropa interior y se colocó las tres prendas. Seguido, se levantó y se quedó frente a Taichi.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el divertido.

"¿Y si tomamos ese desayuno?" replicó ella balanceándose.

Con una risa, ambos salieron y caminaron hasta la cocina.

El castaño se dispuso a freír unos huevos mientras Sora partía pan, que encontró en un armario tal como le había sido indicado por Taichi.

Justo cuando él colocaba los huevos en un plato y ella acababa de servir los zumos, el móvil de Sora sonó, un pitido repetitivo y que daban ganas de coger el móvil, cuanto antes mejor.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, sin mirar quién llamaba, la chica.

"¡Bueeeenos díaaas!" canturreó una voz al otro lado.

"Ah, hola, Mimi." Sora miró a Tai, que sonreía ante su tono de voz, y rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo que hola? ¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Igualmente." Sora reprimió un bostezo.

"Me tienes que contar qué tal esta noche, ¿eh?"

La pelirroja se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

"¿Sora?"

"Sí. ¿Me has llamado sólo para eso?"

"No, no. Os dejasteis aquí los regalos… así que ¿por qué no venís en unos tres cuartos de hora? Y los abrimos todos juntos."

"¿Sigue Koushiro allí?"

"Pues claro."

"Ah, perfecto entonces… sí… tres cuartos de hora. Vale. Adiós. Yo también te quiero."

Tai, mientras tanto, había colocado los platos en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa en tres cuartos de hora?"

"Mimi quiere que vayamos a abrir los regalos con ella y Koushiro."

"Madre mía, ¿está allí? No se dan un maldito descanso."

Sora se sentó y suspiró.

"Déjalos. Son como adolescentes. Se gustan. No pasa nada."

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, como ponderando una buena respuesta, pero decidió que no era tan importante y se sentó frente a Sora, rápidamente engullendo su comida.

"Ah, come más despacio, Tai." Recriminó ella, aguantando la risa y tratando de parecer seria.

"Estoy comiendo despacio."

"Genial."

Un silencio ligeramente incómodo se apoderó de ambos mientras comían. Finalmente, Tai habló.

"¿Qué me has comprado por Navidad?"

"Es una sorpresa…" dijo Sora con tono juguetón.

"¿Es guay?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Sora pensó en la botella de colonia que le había comprado. Había sido algo cara, pero olía de maravilla y se podía permitir ese capricho, aunque no fuese para ella.

"Perfecto, porque lo mío sí que es genial."

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, y se levantó para coger ambos platos y vasos y dejarlos en el fregadero, bajo la mirada de Tai, que no se movió.

Luego, corrió, dando saltitos, hacia el muchacho y se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Él la acogió feliz, plantando un beso en su mejilla.

"Será mejor que nos preparemos. En media hora tenemos que estar allí. Mimi odia que le hagan esperar."

"Mmmm." Tai puso un puchero.

"Venga, vete a ducharte y te espero aquí."

"¿Y si me acompañas? Así ahorramos tiempo."

Sora le dio un suave manotazo y se levantó. "Te espero viendo la tele."

Taichi resopló y se dirigió a la ducha. Ni que no hubiesen visto ya todo lo que tenían que ver. De todas formas, se lavó, secó y vistió rápido; en diez minutos Sora ya estaba ocupando el lugar.

Para ser una chica, era rápida. Tai pensó que tendría que esperar veinte minutos mínimo, y que llegarían tarde, pero ella tardo más o menos lo mismo que él.

"¡Lista!" dijo desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Tai se giró y la miró. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ayer, excepto…

"¿Es esa mi sudadera?" La chica vestía la prenda gris que él había elegido para prestársela.

Ella asintió. "Me gusta, es calentita y huele bien."

El castaño sonrió, apagó la tele y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano; mano que la muchacha aceptó con gusto.

Bajaron juntos, mano con mano, hasta la calle y una vez en la moto, ella se abrazó a él con quizá más fuerza que otras veces.

En breve estuvieron en el piso de Mimi, que los recibió en pijama. Koushiro desayunaba.

Se sentaron todos en el suelo, junto al árbol de Navidad de la muchacha. Tai levantó una ceja al contemplarlo. Era un árbol blanco de esos en los que las hojas son hilos transparentes con lucecitas, en este caso rosas, en la punta. La chica además había colocado una gran estrella roja brillante en la parte de arriba, y mucho espumillón. Demasiado recargado para el gusto de Tai. De todas formas, era muy Mimi, por lo que había podido comprobar.

Tras dar saltitos, ella fue escogida la primera para dar los regalos.

"Sora…" canturreó la castaña pasándole un paquete rojo. La chica lo cogió, sonriendo y rasgó el papel. Se encontró con una máquina de esas de depilar, eléctrica.

La joven enrojeció, escondió la cara entre las rodillas dobladas y los otros tres rieron. Taichi rodeó a la chica con su brazo, intentando no hacerla sentirse mal.

Luego, Mimi le entregó a Koushiro un paquete verde, que resultó ser un libro bastante gordo que el muchacho agradeció con un beso.

Mimi recogió su último regalo, amarillo, y se lo dio a Tai. El chico, educado, sonrió y rompió el envoltorio, para ver una camiseta azul. Su sonrisa se volvió más honesta.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo, admirando la prenda.

Las dos chicas sonrieron. Llegó el turno de Koushiro. Sora recibió una chaqueta, Taichi una edición coleccionista de Pulp Fiction. Mimi, un par de zapatos nuevos (Sora había recibido la llamada del muchacho en busca de consejo).

Taichi decidió que era su turno. Mimi recibió un bolso, no muy grande, rosa. La chica abrazó al castaño. Koushiro se encontró con un e-Book. "

"Como siempre andas quejándote de que los libros son muy caros, puedes descargarte alguno al aparato este."

Sora, por último, abrió el paquete. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca.

"Dios mío, Tai…" consiguió decir, a pesar de su asombro. Era una cámara, profesional. Una que Sora ansiaba tener y para la que llevaba meses ahorrando. Grande, negra, con un objetivo gigante. Buena. Cara. "… no… esto… no puedo aceptarlo, Tai."

El chico frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Tai, esto es demasiado, es muy caro, no…" Taichi le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

"Sora, es mi dinero. Lo gasto como quiero."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros."

Sora suspiró, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el chico. "Muchísimas gracias." Comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara. "Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias."

Taichi rió. "Sin problemas."

"Ahora mi regalo será una porquería." Sora se encogió de hombros y le pasó un paquete cuadrado y naranja.

Tai vio un paquete con una colonia que, para ser honestos, siempre había querido probar.

"Vaya. Muchas gracias." Abrazó a Sora.

Finalmente, Koushiro recibió unas playeras y Mimi un set de maquillaje que acogió con palmaditas y saltitos.

A pesar de que Tai no era fan de ese tipo de reuniones, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando del día. Sí, Mimi era una chica que tendía a chillar, hablar alto, ser muy expresiva. Y al castaño, no le importaba. Hasta le caía bien.

**oOo**

_27 de Diciembre._

Hikari y Yamato se encontraban en el salón de casa de éste, comiendo palomitas y viendo una de las típicas comedias románticas navideñas.

Habían decidido empezar a salir.

Hikari no había hablado con Daisuke. No sabía cómo. Al fin y al cabo, Daisuke siempre había estado… uhm… tras de ella.

Se acurrucó más contra el rubio. Suspiró.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el chico.

Hikari asintió. Claro que estaba bien.

¿No?

**oOo**

_27 de Diciembre._

"Venga, sonríe." Dijo Sora, su nueva y flamante cámara dirigida hacia Tai.

El muchacho giró la cabeza y mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa, no fingida pero sí exagerada. Sora apretó el botón. Miró la foto.

"Perfecto."

Tai asintió y volvió a centrarse en la película, pero Sora siguió sacando fotos del muchacho. Porque ahora podía. Ahora no tenía que esconderse, ni tenía que inventarse planes extraños para encontrarse con él.

Se encontraban en casa de Sora, estrenando los DVDs de Pulp Fiction del chico. Ella ya llevaba usando su regalo desde el mismo día que lo recibió.

"Anda, deja ya la cámara…" Tai le bajó la mano que sostenía el aparato y tiró de ella, besándola. "Lo llego a saber, y te regalo unos cómics."

Sora sonrió. "No. Ha sido el mejor regalo de mi vida." Con cuidado, colocó la cámara en la mesa de café y se colocó junto al castaño. "Eso sí, que no te vuelvan a dar películas."

Ambos rieron.

**oOo**

_29 de Diciembre._

"¡Corre, ven!" dijo el chico, instando a Sora con la mano.

Ella corrió hacia él, sus pies haciendo crujir la nieve que desde hacía unos días cubría las calles de Tokyo. Al llegar a su lado, pegó un salto y se subió a su espalda.

Taichi cargó con Sora, ambos paseando por la playa de Tokyo. Mimi y Koushiro iban delante, ella con la vieja cámara de Sora que la pelirroja había decidido regalarle.

Mimi se dio la vuelta.

"Tortolitos, mirad hacia aquí…." Como siempre, canturreaba, feliz.

Taichi y Sora, ella sobre él, sonrieron, sus caras muy juntas. Mimi disparó. Sin pararse a mirar qué tal había salido, se volvió y corrió hacia Koushiro, que la esperaba con una sonrisa. Se colgó de su brazo y ambos fueron caminando, riendo, bromeando.

Los otros dos se quedaron detrás a posta, junto a la arena, quietos, mirando los colores de la noria por la noche, y el ambiente navideño de Odaiba.

**oOo**

_30 de Diciembre_

Sora se despertó en la cama de Tai, el hueco a su lado vacío. Aún medio dormida, se desperezó.

Uhm. Olía raro. A quemado. En un instante se vio alerta. Se levantó, cogió la camiseta de Taichi del suelo y salió poniéndosela.

En la cocina encontró al muchacho, que tenía cara triste y una sartén humeante en la mano.

"¡Tai!" la chica se acercó preocupada. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Estaba intentando hacerte tortitas. No me salen."

Sora se echó a reír. Era increíble. Adorable. Ugh. Lo quería.

"Da igual." Explicó ante la mirada herida de Tai.

"Lo has intentado y eso basta."

"Te voy a echar de menos mañana."

"Y yo. Pero siempre paso Año Nuevo con mamá."

"Está bien. Pero el día dos como muy tarde, quiero verte. ¿Vale?"

Sora asintió y se inclinó a besar al chico.

Pensándolo un momento, tenía mucha suerte. Hacía un mes, estaba con Yamato. Sí, es verdad que lo había querido mucho pero no había comparación. ¿Y si no hubiesen cortado? Ahora igual estaría sola en su cama.

Su sonrisa desde hacía unos días era más sincera que nunca.

**oOo**

_31 de Diciembre_

Taichi llamó al timbre y rápidamente Hikari abrió.

"¡Taichi!" se le lanzó a los brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza. "Qué ganas tenía de verte."

"Y yo. ¿Cómo está mi hermana preferida?"

Hikari gruñó, aunque rápidamente sonrió. "Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

Tai levantó una ceja. Entró y vio una melena rubia en el sofá.

"Tai, éste es Yamato Ishida."

El muchacho se levantó y ambos se estrecharon la mano. A Tai no le pareció de fiar.

Siendo capitán, sabía que los apretones de manos educados son firmes, una o dos sacudidas. La del chaval este no fue firme para nada. Y no miró a Tai a los ojos.

"Un placer." Resumió Tai. "¿Te quedas a la cenar?"

"No. Mi padre me espera en casa." Se acercó a Hikari y ambos se besaron.

Tai resopló y levantó una ceja.

Yamato se puso frente a él, una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Sabes? A mi ex le encantabas."

Tai enarcó las cejas.

"Uhm."

"Sí. Era una fanática de tu equipo de fútbol. Hasta guardaba una caja con fotos tuyas bajo la cama."

"Eso… es raro." Tai tosió.

"Sí. La verdad, tras cuatro años ver que tu novia está embobada con otro a quien ni conoce… duele."

Tai se encontraba incómodo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que a su ex le gustase el fútbol?

"De todas formas, con perspectiva, era una puta."

El castaño se irguió. No le gustaba la conversación.

"No soy quien para juzgarla."

"No, era simple información." Yamato se despidió con una cabezada seca y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez se había marchado, Taichi miró a Hikari, enfadado.

"¿Estás saliendo con este pardillo?"

"No le insultes, Tai."

"Pero, ¿has visto con qué desdén habla de esa pobre chica? Hasta Daisuke es mejor para ti. Mira que le quiero, y nunca le he visto de novio para ti."

"Tai, son mis decisiones."

"Sólo te digo que si te hace algo, le partiré su cara bonita con gusto."

**oOo**

_3 de Enero, 2011_

"¡Sora!" Tai abrió los brazos y la envolvió, levantándola del suelo. "Feliz Año, cielo."

La muchacha rió con el juego de nombres y se pegó a él. "Igualmente."

"Te dije que el dos como muy tarde. Hoy es tres."

"Baaah, pero aquí estamos y te quiero y me quieres y todos felices."

Tai se encogió de hombros. "Sí tienes razón."

**oOo**

_5 de Enero._

Sora y Tai se encontraban en la cama de ésta. Él, sobre ella, su mano acariciando el estómago de la muchacha, y ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del chico.

Se besaban como si les fuese la vida en ello.

La pelirroja movió sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Taichi, que se incorporó, sacándosela así por la cabeza.

En un arrebato de valentía, empujó al chico contra el colchón y se colocó sobre él.

Tai se deshizo de la falda vaquera de Sora.

De pronto, el bendito timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¡Sora!" se oyó una voz ahogada por la madera. "¿Estás en casa?"

"¡Es Takeru!" Sora puso cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía allí? "Ah. Tai. ¡Rápido, bajo la cama!"

"¿Qué? Vamos, no seas ridícula. Soy tu novio, ¿no?¿Por qu…?"

No acabó la pregunta. Sora le tapó la boca.

"Hoy había quedado con él. Siempre quedamos los jueves."

Taichi refunfuñó pero se deslizó bajo la cama de Sora. Tan rápido que golpeó un par de cajas, que cayeron al suelo desparramando su contenido. ¿Quién metía cajas torcidas, de manera que la tapa estuviese de lado? Sólo Sora.

Taichi cogió un papel caído. Se quedó blanco. De piedra. Era él. Una foto suya con unos dieciséis años.

Siguió mirando las fotos que habían caído. Él, con catorce años. Él al volver del Norte abrazando a su madre en la estación. Él, bajo la Torre de Tokyo.

_¿Qué narices era todo esto?_

Sora volvió a la habitación, riendo. En realidad no era Takeru, sino la vecina, que quería pedir prestadas algunas cosas para su cena. Pero la broma había sido genial.

"¡Tai! Sal, ya está. Volverá luego. O mañana. ¿Tai?"

El chico salió despacio de su posición. En la mano sujetaba todas las fotos.

Sora perdió el aliento. _No. No, por favor._ Negó con la cabeza.

"Tai…"su voz salió débil.

"Sora, ¿qué es esto?" el chico apenas susurraba.

"Yo… Tai, lo siento. No es lo que parece."

"¿Y qué es? Sora, ¿qué eres? ¿Espía? ¿Qué pasa, era todo un juego, mentira?"

"¡No!" Sora se alarmó.

Taichi empezó a coger sus cosas. Se colocó la camiseta y se detuvo. Sora agarraba su brazo.

"No te vayas."

"Necesito… pensar sobre esto."

Sora sollozó.

"Sólo quiero pensar. Volveré. Sea cual sea mi decisión. Volveré."

"Tai, yo…"

Sin mirar atrás, el muchacho se fue hasta la puerta, agarró sus zapatos y se marchó de la casa, sin dar portazos, simplemente se marchó.

"…te quiero de verdad, Tai."

**oOo**

EEEEEEEH.

CAPÍTULO 6. BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Me ha costado. Llevo una semana fastidiada. Así que perdonadme las tardanzas.

Una cosa que quería aclarar, antes de nada. En América Latina, si no lo he entendido mal, una 'playera' es una camiseta o camisa (t-shirt en inglés). En España una playera es un zapato de deporte. No sé si lo sabéis pero porsiaca.

**Reviews:**

**Zulema: **ASDFGHJKLÑ Buaaaah muchas gracias (L) Me alegra que te guste :)

Aquí tienes el drama :L Ya mejorará. Jujujuju. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por leer :)))))

**Anaiza18: **Chiiiii. Bueno Yama y Kari 'son felices'. ((Si claro. JA)) Y Koumi es lo más monoso del mundo.

**Miau: **e_e UN GATO. Ñañañañañ :) :O Pues mira que a mi me gusta Daikari mas que Yamakari. Matt nunca me ha gustado mucho. (Sobre todo por el **ejem-ejem** epilogo **ejem-ejem**)

**IVYMON: **Tehehehhe muchas gracias :) A mi Kou y Mimi me apasionan, siempre. Yamakari, ya ves, no tanto x) Gracias!

**JapiFic: **Waaa graccie! No tengas miedo de Yama. Es inofensivo. (Por ahora)

**SophieMJensen: **lkasdljkahksjldhak GLACHIAS :3 Me alegra que te gusste

Yo tambien quiero un Tai. Mis expectativas en el genero masculino son tan altas por él. Forever Alone me quedaré. JAJAJAJ ¿quieres Lemon? ¡QUE MI MENTE ES INOCENTE! (Pffff jajaj buena broma)) Ves que aquí- Lemon, lemon no es. No me atrevo. Pero algo hay. No me presionéis que en serio, me da vergüenza.

En cuanto a lo de la jerga xDD Mira que intento poner cuanta menos mejor para que no haya confusiones (como la playera en este caso) pero oye hahahahah. A mi me hace mucha gracia leer cuando el escritor es latino porque es todo tan aksldjslkdfsld. *-*

Muchas gracias por leer :3333333

**Neko-Sandie: **e_e Somos muy calenturientos por aquí! (Todos: SIIIIIIII) aquí tienes algo de tu lemon jajajaj :) Ya he dicho, soy vergonzosa hasta para escribir esto.

Si, Miyako y Takeru pegan como un lobo y un cerdo. Osea. Na de na. Pero esque estoy harta de Taiora+Mimato+Takari. Asin que un cambio de aires :)

Muchas gracias :) Adeu~

**Lucy-Yagami: **Ya se encargará Sora, ya B) Bueno, no del todo. Ya lo tengo pensado. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Roxkie'Kastillo: **Aaaawhahahah. Mejor presta atencion, no quiero ser culpable de suspensos D: D: Pero gracias TwT

**Lauchita: **Awww :L No hacia falta, mujéh. Que el fic sigue aquí xDDD Espero que llegases descansada a tu trabajo! x3 Pero gracias :)

Aaaah! Putooon! Me encanta hahahah le pega bastante el adjetivo, sip.

Suertuda, y mucho. Aun sigo esperando un (al menos) Takeru pa' mi. Ya llegara el Tai. PORQUE LLEGARÁ. MAUAJAJ.

Wa. ¿Te gusta como escribo? :'D Hiciste mi dia cuando lo lei. Porque ASDFGHJKL *-*

Muchas muchas gracias :')

En cuanto a los coloquialismos, no me doy cuenta. ¿Cuales? x) En serio que trato de poner las menos expresiones posibles.

Y WAAAA hahaha si, siempre que hay Taiora, casi seguro que va a haber Mimato y Takari. Que me gustan, pero es mu cliché. Y Sora? Sora está in looove :)

Siento que haya tardado tanto x( Pero vaya semanita x) Intentaré acabarlo antes del jueves que viene, que empiezo las clases.

Ariiiiigatoo~~

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! (Sois todo chicas no?)

~Como **banda sonora**... Einaudi. Pianista que lo flipas. Sobre todo, 'Monday' y 'Nuvole Bianche'. Preciosas.

De nuevo, perdonad cualquier errata.

Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

AH! **No poseo Digimon (ojalá) Y el copyright es para escritores, dibujantes y demás pandilla del equipo.**


	7. El color de tu piel

Cap 7-El color de tu piel.

"No hay mayor pesar que recordar con tristeza alguna época en la que fuimos felices" - Dante Alighieri.

Taichi se detuvo frente a su moto, respirando con dificultad. No sabía qué hacer. Lo que había encontrado, cada foto, estaba grabado en su cabeza.

Se sentó, su mirada fija en el suelo, en el asfalto. Él quería a Sora. Tras dejar a Urara, que había sido –o así lo creía- el amor de su vida, se sentía lleno y feliz. Pero descubrir que esa chica tenía fotos suyas desde que era un crío era… raro. Muy raro.

Tensando la mandíbula para no llorar, pasó el pie por encima de la moto, quitó la pata de cabra de una patada con el talón y arrancó.

Cruzó como una bala el puente y entró subido en el vehículo a la playa desierta. Frenó y arena salió disparada. Tai notó las lágrimas anegando sus ojos mientras recordaba.

**oOo**

_Unos días antes._

_ "¡Tai! Ven, mira…" Sora extendió la mano sin mirar y Tai se la tomó._

_ "¿Qué pasa?" Tai, desde atrás, la abrazó y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro._

_ "Aquí se celebra el festival de Tanabana en Agosto." Sora enredó en la arena con el pie enfundado en una playera._

_ "Lo sé. Vengo cada año."_

_ "Me encanta esa historia. Es preciosa."_

_"Bueno... algo increíble... pero no está mal." Tai se encogió de hombros y suspiró._

_ Sora se colgó de su brazo. "No seas así. Es romántico, y además, mi ex nunca me traía a ver los fuegos."_

_ Tai la atrajo hacia sí. "Te juro que tú y yo vendremos juntos."_

_ "¿En serio?" los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron. Taichi asintió._

Con la mandíbula rígida, el castaño giró la moto y se incorporó de nuevo a la carretera. No podía creerlo. No su Sora. Ella no.

Con perspectiva, era algo estúpido, un puñado de fotos suyas. Pero si lo pensaba, y cada vez daba más vueltas al asunto, ¿por qué iba ella a tener todo eso en su poder?

Con una sonrisa, pensó que a su padre le encantaría tener todas esas fotos para el álbum familiar.

Sintió ganas, muchas ganas de volver y decirle a Sora que todo estaba bien, que no importaba y que debían olvidarlo. Pero una parte de su cabeza repetía que debía pensarlo muy bien.

Miró su móvil. Era hora de cenar. Suspiró. Le apetecía una comida con sus padres y Hikari, así que dirigió la moto a su antigua casa. Su casa de la infancia.

"¡Taichi!" Yuuko Yagami sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su hijo se presentó a la puerta de su casa. "¡Qué alegría! Vamos, pasa. Estaba a punto de llamar a tu padre a cenar."

"¿Y Hikari?" preguntó el chico, extrañado, levantando una ceja. Su nuevo apartamento aún no estaba en condiciones de ser habitado.

Como respuesta, un suspiro de su madre y un gruñido desde el sofá, de su padre. Tai se alarmó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Está con ese nuevo novio suyo..." replicó el hombre. "El rubiales ese... ni sé cómo se llama."

"¿Yamato?" Tai enarcó una ceja a su vez. Susumu asintió. "Tampoco me gusta. Voy a tener que hablar con ella..." dijo Tai, pensando en voz alta.

Yuuko asintió, un poquillo de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"Anda, Tai." dijo, sirviendo platos de un humeante estofado. "Come. Es el que tanto te gusta... ¿Qué tal Sora, por cierto?"

Tai tensó la mandíbula. Pero sonrió. "Muy bien. El trabajo le va genial, está contenta." _Hasta que me largué de su casa._

La mujer sonrió, de todas formas, y asintió. Los padres del muchacho se sentaron y le pidieron que se pusiese al día.

El chico les contó sobre sus compañeros del equipo y como pronto se irían al norte a jugar un par de partidos. Yuuko, como siempre, miró a su ya-no-tan-pequeño y Susumu golpeó el hombro fuerte de su hijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que el más joven a veces esbozaba.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo." dijo.

Tai lo miró y rió. "No soy más que un jugador de fútbol, papá. Pero gracias."

Yuuko, una vez recogidos los platos, se acercó a Taichi y besó su coronilla. Luego, como años atrás, intentó aplastar su pelo, sin resultados.

"Trae a Sora a comer algún día. Verla media hora no sirve para conocer a una persona."

Taichi tragó saliva. "Lo... comentaré con ella. Gracias, mamá."

Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, y rió.

"Bueno... es un placer veros... debo irme." se levantó y miró el reloj.

Quizá tenía tiempo para meter un par de goles y luego... pensar. ¿Pensar, qué? Él quería a Sora. No había más misterio. Y aún así, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Las fotos, años y años de recuerdos que ahora sabía ella compartía.

En silencio, bajó a la calle y se encontró cara a cara con su hermana... y de la mano con él.

Taichi hizo una mueca, pero sonrió a Hikari.

"Hola, Hikari..." dijo, inclinándose a frotarle el pelo. "¿Qué tal todo?"

"Genial, hermano. Mato y yo veníamos a saludar a papá y mamá."

"¿Mato?" Tai levantó una ceja y observó al chico, que se había distanciado para fumar un cigarro. "Hikari, sabes que te quiero, pero creo que deberías..."

"...¿qué?"

"... salir con otras personas." Tai suspiró. "Daisuke no para de preguntarme por ti."

Hikari se mordió el labio. "No he hablado con él desde antes de Navidad."

"Cuando conociste a este." Tai rodó los ojos. "Mira, no te voy a obligar a nada, pero yo te aconsejo que salgas con chicos de tu edad. O que no salgas en absoluto. Céntrate en tus estudios."

Hikari entrecerró los ojos. "¡Mira quien habla! Cuando estabas en la Uni, no parabas de traerte chicas a casa."

Taichi enrojeció. "Eran... no eran... no era nada serio."

Con cuidado, abrazó a su hermana. "Piénsalo, ¿vale?"

Hikari suspiró, pero de todas formas asintió. "Voy a ir subiendo, ven cuando acabes." dijo al rubio, que asintió mientras expulsaba una nube de humo.

Tai odiaba a los fumadores. Él era deportista, y muchos de sus compañeros que fumaban no aguantaban tan bien como los que no en los partidos. Y además, este chico le crispaba. Recordó lo que había dicho de su ex. Además trataba a las chicas como basura. Más le valía cuidarse con su hermana.

"¡Hey!" dijo Tai acercándose a él. Yamato lo miró. "Mira. No sé que te hizo tu ex ni por qué eres tan sumamente gilipollas. Sólo te advierto que con Hikari, no te voy a permitir pasarte ni un pelo."

El rubio rió. "No voy a malgastar mi tiempo haciendo nada a tu hermana. Que, por cierto, es suficientemente mayor como para decirme esto ella misma. En cuanto a mi ex, era una puta y se merece lo peor. Ya está."

Taichi no se pudo resistir y le propinó un puñetazo al chico. El rubio trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

"Vete de mi casa. Aléjate de Hikari. Punto."

Dicho esto, se alejó del chico y se subió en su moto.

Yamato se tocó el labio, ahora hinchado. Vaya. El castaño era fuerte. Incluso daba algo de miedo, aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

Miró al edificio que tenía frente a sí. Hikari. La chica era mona. ¿La quería de verdad? Yamato se levantó y sacó la cajetilla de tabaco. Vacía. Vacía. Mierda. Apretó el puño arrugándola y la dejó caer, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse a buscar algún bar donde beber dos o tres copas.

**oOo**

Tai llevaba más de una hora y media dando patadas a un baló tras otro, colándolos sin fallos en la portería. Los colocaba de nuevo, en fila, y chutaba. Los colocaba, chutaba.

El sudor le resbalaba por la sien y el chico respiraba con fuerza. Con cada patada pensaba más en cómo decirle a Sora que lo sentía. Que no se tenía que haber ido.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó los balones en el cuarto de material y se dirigió a por su bolsa. Mientras estaba en la ducha, oyó su móvil sonar. Se dio prisa con el aclarado y cogió el aparato.

"¿Mimi?" dijo Tai, preocupado. "¿Qué ha pasado? Se ha electrocutado Koushiro otra vez?"

Mimi soltó un gemido. "¡No es Kou! ¡Es Sora!" Luego se detuvo. "Espera. ¿Se ha electrocutado alguna vez?"

Tai estaba alarmado de repente. "Un par de veces, nada serio. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sora?"

El chico escuchó atentamente a la chica, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos.

"Voy para allá."

Le faltó tiempo para vestirse y salir a la carrera del lugar.

_Mierda._

**oOo**

_ Una hora antes._

Yamato salió del bar, dando tumbos y con una petaca llena de alcohol. La abrió, como si no se hubiese tomado ya cinco vasos de whiskey.

El alcohol le ayudaba. ¿Problemas? Beh, él no tenía problemas con el alcohol. Lo controlaba ferpectamen- ouch. Vio el suelo a dos centímetros de su cara.

"Mi-hic-erda."

"¿Yamato?" dijo una voz.

Yamato levantó la cabeza y vio una imagen borrosa de alguien con cabello anaranjado.

"¿Sora?"

La chica gruñó. "¿Qué mierdas haces? ¿Borracho otra vez? Son las seis de la tarde."

Cuando salían, Sora controlaba -más o menos- la adicción del chico. Ahora, por supuesto, él estaba tan enganchado como siempre.

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?" replicó el chico, itentando no mezclar las palabras.

Sora suspiró. Se agachó y agarró su brazo. "Vamos. Te llevaré con tu padre."

Yamato se dejó levantar, pero en un instante la tenía contra la pared del local.

"Yamato, anda, aléjate." Sora apartó la cara. Le apestba el aliento. No podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo, él se acercó más.

"¿Sabes? Desde que me echaste tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo."

Sora tragó saliva. "Déjame. Vete a la mierda un rato."

El rubio no se dio por vencido. Tiró de la chaqueta de la chica, de la que se soltó un botón.

Sora se asustó. Mucho. No sabía de lo que Yamato era capaz de hacer borracho. Con un chillido, echó a correr hacia otro lado, sacando el móvil. Con dedos temblorosos llamó a Takeru.

"¿Sora?" se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Ayúdame!" Sora chilló y cayó al suelo cuando Yamato se la tiró encima. Estaban en una calle poco frecuentada. No pasaban coches y la persona más cercana estaba dentro del bar, apestoso y con música. "Calle 5 con la 9. ¡Ay!"

Pataleó con fuerza y dio a Yamato en el hombro, consiguiendo así levantarse y correr. Entró en la primera tienda que pilló, una de electrodomésticos.

El rubio entró detrás. Como estaba completamente bebido, casi tira una televisión enorme y carísima. El dueño se apresuró a pedirle que se marchase del sitio.

Sora fingió, nerviosa y viendo como Yamato se alejaba, ver una lavadora, y en cuanto el rubio estuvo fuera de vista, salió.

Mala idea. Él la esperaba.

"¡Joder! ¡Déjame!" Sora deseó que Taichi estuviese allí. Para protegerla de su ex. Su propio ex intentando abusar de ella. Precioso.

Consiguió forcejear hasta que Takeru apareció. El muchacho agarró a Yamato por los hombros y tiró de él hasta que cayó al suelo.

"¿Takeru?" dijo el otro, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Vete a casa. Papá no se alegrará de verte así." El más joven se colocó entre Yamato y Sora y se mantuvo tan calmado como pudo.

"¿Crees que me importa lo que piense?" Yamato se puso en pie con cara de asco. "Id a la mierda los dos." Dicho esto, se largó, dando tumbos pero menos borracho.

Takeru se volvió hacia Sora y la abrazó con ganas. "Lo siento."

"¿Her-hermano?"

El rubio asintió. "Nuestros padre están divorciados."

Sora hundió su cara en el hombro del chico. "No lo sabía."

Comenzó a sollozar. Takeru señaló al fin de la calle. "Vamosa tu casa."

**oOo**

Tai llegó a casa de Sora, bajó de la moto y corrió tan aprisa como pudo hasta su piso. Una Mimi con cara cansada abrió. Sus cejas se levantaron.

"¡Taichi!" dijo, agarrando su brazo y tirando de él. "Vamos, pasa."

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el muchacho.

"En su cuarto."

Sin esperar más, Taichi se apresuró a llegar a la habitación, donde Sora estaba sentada en la cama, junto a Takeru, abrazando un cojín. Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron al castaño. Takeru se levantó y Sora sólo abrió los ojos mucho.

"Con permiso..." Takeru salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Tai..." Sora comenzó a hablar, pero él hizo un gesto y la chica calló.

"Yo... siento que haya pasado esto."

"¡No! Es culpa mía, yo... las fotos... lo siento mucho. Lo siento de verdad."

"No las fotos. Tu ex."

"Ah... Seguro que Yamato estaba cabreado por..."

"Espera, espera... ¿Yamato?" Tai la miró con una rabia creciendo en sus ojos.

"Sí, Yamato, mi ex." Sora tragó saliva.

"¿Rubio? ¿Alto? ¿Mirada de superioridad?"

Sora asintió cabizbaja.

Taichi apretó la mandíbula y se quedó mirando una foto que Sora tenía en la estantería, ella de pequeña con un balón de fútbol. Detrás, algo azul y familiar.

Estiró la mano y sacó las gafas de aviador que había tras el marco. Las apretó con los dedos. Y miró a Sora.

"Tu eres esa chica. La de la playa. "

Sora asintió lentamente. Estaba asustada. Otra mentira a su colección.

"Aún tengo tu peluche. Está en casa de mis padres, bajo mi cama. Me temo que a Miko le gusta como cojín."

Sora pestañeó y se echó a reír. "Siento no habértelo dicho."

Tai negó con la cabeza y se giró, para dirigirse a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A dejarle un par de cosas claras a un pringadillo de cuarta."

Y dicho esto, salió.

**oOo**

**N/A: **EEEEEEEEEEEH. Tras casi un mes, estoy de vuelta. BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N.

He empezado el colegio y tengo poco tiempo y ganas de escribir. LO SIENTO.

Este, además, será el anteúltimo capítulo. No prometo mucho, es la mitad de los anteriores y está fatal escrito, pero oye. Mis musas s'han largao.

Muchas gracias a tod s por los reviews. No los responderé, pero leídos están y quiero que sepáis que aprecio todos un montón.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ! 3333

(EL título viene de la frase "Me despertaré sin saber cuál es el color que ahora tiene tu piel", de una canción del Mago de OZ B])


	8. Los finales más felices de todos

Capítulo 8- Los finales más felices de todos.

"He descubierto la paradoja de que amando hasta que me duela, dejo de sentir dolor, solo siento más amor" Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La moto avanzaba rápida por la carretera hacia el último lugar donde lo había visto. Detuvo con un frenazo seco y tuvo que apretar los pies contra el asfalto para no darse de morros contra el suelo.

El último lugar en que lo había visto era su edificio. Si Hikari había quedado con él, entonces probablemente estuviesen allí. El chico sacó su móvil. Marcó el número de su hermana. Y esperó.

"¿Tai?" respondió al teléfono la voz dulce de Hikari. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Estás con él?" preguntó simplemente, caminando en círculos a la puerta de su edificio.

"¿Y-Yamato? Sí, sí, está aquí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Espero que estéis camino a casa."

"Estamos a la vuelta de la esquina y..." BEP. Taichi colgó al ver a ambos jóvenes girar la esquina del edificio y se guardó el móvil con ira en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Yamato se detuvo con cara de asustado y Tai llegó a su altura.

"Tai, ¿qué...? ¡TAI!" ZAS. El puño del muchacho se estrelló en la mandíbula de Yamato, que cayó al suelo con un gemido. "¿¡Qué te pasa?! PARA"

Pero Tai no paró. Propinó al rubio una patada y luego se giró a mirar a su hermana. "Hikari, no vuelvas a hablar, mirar o estar cerca de este gilipollas."

Su hermana abrió mucho los ojos, confusa.

"Tu amigo casi viola a su ex." dijo Taichi con desprecio mirando a Yamato, que ya estaba de pie. "Ex, que casualmente es mi novia."

Hikari exhaló con un gemido y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas. Miró a Yamato con ira. "Dime que es mentira."

Pero él no podía. Miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y Hikari no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. "Eso es horrible. Horrible." Se acercó a Tai, que la rodeó con el brazo, y ambos se fueron al interior del edificio.

Taichi consoló a su hermana mientras lloraba. No comprendía por qué, pero él estaba ahí para eso. Era su hermana al fin y al cabo.

La dejó en la puerta de casa, tras limpiarla la cara y darla un abrazo de oso, como cuando eran pequeños.

Después, volvió a subirse a la moto y se dirigió a casa de Sora.

**oOo**

La encontró aún en la cama, abrazando un cojín y con la mirada perdida, mientras Mimi y Koushiro intentaban hacerla hablar.

Cuando el muchacho entró en la habitación, los ojos de Sora se abrieron mucho, con miedo.

"Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos un momento?" pidió el castaño mientras señalaba la puerta con un cabezazo.

Mimi se apresuró a marcharse y Koushiro se detuvo junto a Tai, mirándole con cara de 'A ver que haces'. Taichi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, asegurándole que no haría nada.

Una vez fuera los dos, Tai cerró la puerta y miró a Sora. Sonrió. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Tai, Tai, lo siento mucho, yo..." comenzó la chica, para ser cortada por el chico, que levantó la mano para acallarla.

"Lo he estado pensando." Sora lo miró con expectación. "Y no es justo."

"Oh." La pelirroja miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

"No me parece bien que tú sepas todo de mí y yo no sepa casi nada de ti. Eso hay que arreglarlo."

"¿Cómo?" La chica lo miró, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. "Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado?"

Tai rió. "¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado contigo?" Pasó su brazo tras su espalda y sonrió, abrazándola. "Pero oye... ¿por qué no me hablaste cuando me viste por primera vez... tras la playa?

"Me daba vergüenza..." Sora escondió la cabeza en el cojín.

"Ahora, cuéntame. Todo."

Sora sonrió. "Vale. Está bien."

**oOo**

_ Verano 2012_

Han pasado ya dos años. Tai y Sora viven ahora juntos. Ella fue ascendida y él compagina sus entrenamientos y un trabajo de Relaciones Internacionales en una empresa importante.

Es Domingo, y Tai está sentado en el sofá, mirando distraídamente la televisión aún medio dormido. Con cuidado, Sora se acerca a él, manteniendo una mano tras la espalda, y se sienta sobre sus piernas.

"Buenos días..." sonrie él, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla.

Sora se muerde el labio y asiente. Cuando sus labios se unen, espera un momento antes de dejar a Tai alejarse. "Te quiero."

Tai sonrie y la mira con ternura. "Yo también."

Sora por fin le enseña la mano. En ella tiene algo blanco, alargado, con tres cruces rojas en una pequeña pantalla. Tai lo coge con sorpresa y lo mira, sin entender, durante un momento.

Luego, sus ojos se abren y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa, mirando a Sora. Inconscientemente, sus manos tocan el estómago, todavía plano de su novia.

La atrae hacia sí y la besa. Ella ríe.

Desde luego, aquel verano de 1999 cambió su vida para siempre.

**oOo**

**N/A: **No quiero ni saber cuánto he tardado en actualizar. ¿Un mes? Madre mía, matadme un ratín xPPPP

Siento MUCHO el retraso. Bachiller es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

A esto no se lo puede llamar capítulo, ni final, ni leches, lo sé. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a inventarme más drama y luego hacer el epílogo.

Por otro lado, muchas gracias, amores, a los reviews. Leerlos me hace sonreír cual quinceañera enamorada. :3333

Me alegra que os guste y que la hayáis seguido hasta el final. Por fin acabo un ff, por cierto. Congratulations to meh.

En verdad digo que ojalá este final fuese mejor, pero a pesar de que el epílogo daba para más -casi añado una boda por ahí- el capítulo en sí no. Este es el horrible resultado. No digo que algún día no escriba la boda, pero por ahora voy a acabar esto y a dejaros en paz por fin.

Como BSO os doy a mi nueva banda favorita: fun. Cualquier canción de cualquiera de sus dos Cds. :)

Un besote en un bote 3


End file.
